Lee Sungmin!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Lekat ditatapnya namja manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. KyuMin. BXB. Remake. enJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya Esti Kinasih dengan judul 'Fairish', karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juuga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata menatap terkesima. Sosok itu berdiri seperti magnet yang kuat. Memukau dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut kecoklatan sedikit ikal, _obsidian_ tajam dan wajah tampannya memancarkan keangkuhan yang sempurna.

"Cho Kyuhyun _Imnida_," ucapnya. Tegas tapi dingin. Dan sama sekali tanpa senyum. Sedikit pun!

"Hanya seperti itu? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau perkenalkan?" _Seongsaengnim_ menunjukkan raut bingung, perkenalan yang terlalu singkat sepertinya.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dengan pelan sambil tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong."

Kyuhyun mengangguk hormat, lalu memandang berkeliling. Para _Yeoja_ langsung sibuk _overacting_. Berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun supaya duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Tapi pilihan Kyuhyun jatuh ke seraut wajah tak acuh, yang sejak awal telah menarik perhatiannya. Wajah yang dia tau persis betul-betul tak peduli, bukan pura-pura tak peduli, yang sejak tadi hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan lebih sering memandang berkeliling, menikmati kehebohan di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sang pemilik wajah, yang sedang mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa ke arah Jungmo, namja yang duduk di depannya. Di hampirinya meja namja manis itu.

"Hai," sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lebih tepat di bilang bentakan pelan daripada menyapa. Sungmin menoleh dengan kaget dan kontan terperangah.

"Boleh duduk di sini, '_kan_?"

"Hmmm..." dengan wajah bingung, Sungmin menoleh ke Jungmo. Tadi namja itu bilang mau pindah ke sebelah Sungmin, gara-gara dongkol dengan teman sebangkunya yang tak henti menjerit histeris meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Tapi..." kalimat Sungmin terpenggal, karena begitu dia menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah bertengger manis di sebelahnya.

"Jungmo mau duduk... di sini..." sambung Sungmin gagap.

"Silahkan," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Kita bisa duduk bertiga."

Sungmin terdiam sedikit mengernyit. Sepertinya murid baru yang duduk di sampingnya ini sedikit aneh.

.

.

Sungmin bangun sedikit lebih pagi hari ini, mungkin ada sedikit hubungannya dengan teman sebangku barunya. Mengingat dia hanya _namja_ sederhana yang tidak terkenal di sekolahnya tiba-tiba ada sosok _superstar_ berada di sampingnya, dia yakin hidupnya setelah ini tak akan bisa tenang. Semalam dia berfikir tentang itu sampai tidurnya terasa tidak nyenyak. Terlanjur bangun terlalu pagi, sekalian saja dia berangkat sekolah.

Lee Sungjin, adiknya yang melihat sang _Hyung_ sudah siap sepagi itu kontan langsung terbangun kaget dan panik.

"Hah! Jam berapa ini? Jam berapa?"

"Jam enam."

Tingkah rusuh Sungjin membereskan buku-bukunya langsung terhenti.

"_Mwo_? Baru jam enam? Kenapa _Hyung_ sudah siap seperti itu?"

"_Wae_? Memangnya di larang?

"Bukan begitu... aku kan jadi ikut panik, ku kira ini sudah jam berapa?" Sungjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis seperti yang dilakukan _Hyung_-nya jika sedang _bad mood_.

"_Hyung_ hanya bangun terlalu pagi, _Hyung_ duluan ya," Sungmin mengacak surai hitam adiknya dengan lembut. Menuju ruang makan, memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin begitu tiba di sekolah, karena dia pikir hanya akan ada segelintir orang yang baru datang, mengingat ini masih sangat pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi ternyata... SMA _Saphire Blue_, sekolah Sungmin, memang masih sepi jika di lihat dari luar, tapi begitu sampai di kelas, para _yeoja_ sudah lengkap memenuhi ruang kelasnya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah, sekuat itukah pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun?.

Sungmin memandang kesal bangkunya yang tak lagi kosong karena telah di huni oleh salah satu _yeoja_ penguasa sekolah itu, Seo Jo Hyun. Juga bangku-bangku lain yang berada di sekitar bangkunya. Terpaksa dia menaruh sembarangan tas-nya di bangku lain kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan melenggang keluar kelas tak peduli dengan keadaan Heboh itu. Terlalu berlebihan, itu menurutnya.

.

.

Setelah itu, Sungmin tak mau lagi berangkat pagi-pagi, sekalipun dia bangun kepagian, dia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri di rumah baru berangkat sekolah sesuai waktu biasanya. Karena kata Park _Ahjushi_, penjaga sekolah, sejak sangat pagi kelasnya sudah penuh. Jadi kesimpulannya, kalau mau datang paling dulu, ya jangan pulang. Alias tidur di sekolah sekalian!.

Tapi Sungmin sempat bengong juga saat datang sesuai dengan jadwalnya yang biasa, jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Kelasnya masih penuh dengan _yeoja_ yang bertebaran di sana-sini.

Sungmin menerobos kerumunan itu dengan kesal. Begitu sampai di mejanya, Sungmin lebih tercengang lagi. Seo Jo Hyun dan Tiffany duduk berdempet-dempetan di bangkunya! Di bangku Kyuhyun, Jessica duduk berdesakan dengan Sunny, yang memiliki kelas di gedung seberang. Bangku depan dan belakangnya juga tak jauh beda nasibnya dengan bangkunya.

Pokoknya _just like yesterday_. Semua bangku di sekitar bangku KyuMin penuh dengan _yeoja_. Membuat para _owner_ yang datang sesuai jam sekolah jadi kesal, dan terpaksa mengungsi seperti Sungmin sampai bel masuk berbunyi, karena _yeoja-yeoja_ itu sangat susah di usir.

Besoknya, Sungmin baru masuk kelas setelah nyaris bel. Percuma saja dia datang pagi-pagi, soalnya dia hanya bisa menaruh tasnya. Karena siapapun yang duduk di bangkunya, tidak akan mau berdiri dan pergi sebelum bel berbunyi.

Ah... setelah beberapa hari duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai mencium ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada _namja_ itu. Dia sangat cuek dengan _yeoja_. Terlalu cuek. Lebih tepatnya sadis!.

"Namamu?"

Itu kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan kepada Sungmin selain kalimat basa-basi meminta izin duduk di hari pertama mereka sebangku.

Sungmin menjawab dengan sedikit ragu. Soalnya Kyuhyun bertanya dengan intonasi yang lebih mirip sedang menginterogasi. Menatap tajam tanpa senyum!.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Bibir Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Nama yang bagus, cocok dengan-mu,"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya?.

.

.

Sikap masa bodoh dan tak pedulinya Kyuhyun semakin melambungkan namanya. Sesuatu yang misterius itu bukankah semakin membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu?.

Sungmin bukannya tidak mau mengakrabkan diri, tapi sejauh pengamatannya Kyuhyun itu sangat dingin dan irit bicara. Dan Sungmin bukan sosok yang suka sok dekat dengan orang yang tidak akrab dengannya. Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban dari lidah tajam seorang Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi _yeoja-yeoja_ yang bertebaran di sekitarnya itu.

Sungmin melirik _namja_ di sebelahnya diam-diam. Mengamati struktur wajah tampan itu dengan seksama. Kemudian sedikit mencibir. Meskipun dia memang sedikit kagum dengan ketampanan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu jaim untuk ukuran murid baru. Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? Anggota Super Junior?.

.

.

"_Ka_!"

Semua tersentak kaget dan seketika menoleh ke sumber suara. Termasuk Sungmin yang sedang mengungsi di bangku Shindong, salah satu teman dekatnya. Saat itu Sungmin sedang asik memperhatikan Kris, teman sebangku Shindong yang sedang membuat sketsa. Kris memang jago menggambar dan ilustrasi-ilustrasinya sering muncul di majalah-majalah.

Sama seperti yang lain, Sungmin terkesima menatap bangkunya sendiri. Sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun, bangku itu seperti menjadi _kaveling_-nya SeoHyun. Di sebelah SeoHyun, wajah Jessica tampak pucat, bisa di pastikan bahwa dia adalah sasaran dari bentakan itu.

"Apa suaraku kurang keras? Minggir!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku... aku... hanya numpang duduk," jawab Jesicca gagap.

"Ini bukan bangku kosong!" sela Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa duduk di tempat lain! Jangan di sini! Cepat pergi!"

Karena terlalu _Shock_ Kyuhyun membentaknya di tepat di depan mukanya, Jesicca justru semakin membeku di tempat. Dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun meledak.

"_PALLI KA_!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar, di ikuti pukulan keras di meja. Benda itu berderit seiring memucatnya wajah-wajah yang berkerumun di sekitar situ. Jesicca jangan di tanya lagi. Mukanya putih asli! Dan dengan gerakan mirip robot, dia berdiri dan berlari keluar sambil menangis.

Dengan tenang, tanpa merasa sudah melakukan tindakan keterlaluan, dan entah sadar atau memang masa bodoh dengan suasana kelas yang mendadak jadi benar-benar senyap, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku.

Namun mendadak ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kaku begitu dia sadar ada sesuatu yang bertengger manis di atas mejanya. Sebuah kotak penuh potongan _blackforest_ dengan sebutir ceri merah di setiap potongnya. Serpihan-serpihan cokelat menutupi seluruh permukaan kue. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh.

"_Ige mwoya_?" tanyanya sambil menatap satu-satu kerumunan _yeoja_ di sekitarnya.

SeoHyun yang duduk persis di sebelahnya, menjawab pelan. Dia sedikit bergedik ngeri setelah menyaksikan jatuh korban.

"Untukmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_"

Seketika _obsidian_ tajam milik Kyuhyun menyambarnya. Dan kerena kebetulan SeoHyun tepat di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajahnya persis di depan SeoHyun. Janyung _yeoja_ itu serasa bergejolak. Senang, tapi juga ngeri.

"Dengar baik-baik!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lagi membawa macam-macam, karena aku bukan orang kelaparan, _Arasseo_!". Namja itu memajukan maksudnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawa makanan seperti ini!"

"A... _aniya_...," SeoHyun semakin tergagap.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, ya... tidak apa-apa."

"Ah... _Gurae_," Kyuhyun menarik lagi wajahnya.

"Kebetulan... aku tidak suka!," suaranya mengeras.

"Cepat ambil! Aku butuh meja ini!"

Namun SeoHyun bergeming. Meskipun mengerikan, inilah saat yang paling di tunggunya. Bisa duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Cepat ambil!" bentak Kyuhyun. SeoHyun tetap bertahan, dan tidak memberikan reaksi.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun meraih kotak kue, lalu menyodorkannya ke _namja-namja_ yang duduk berkerumun tak jauh dari situ.

"Kalian mau?"

Dalam sekejab kotak itu berpindah ke mulut-mulut kelaparan yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menatap lapar kue yang memang di bawa khusus oleh SeoHyun untuk Kyuhyun. Dan kue itu langsung musnah dalam sekejap.

"Ini benar-benar enak," kata Wooyoung sambil menjilat-jilat jarinya. Satu isyarat samar dari sepasang mata Kyuhyun membuatnya tahu, apa balasan untuk kue yang dia makan.

"Kau pintar sekali membuat kue, sayang. Ini benar-benar lezat," ucap Wooyoung sambil mencolek dagu SeoHyun.

"Ah... untung saja Kyuhyun tidak memakannya, pasti kue itu ada apa-apanya. Buktinya Wooyoung langsung jatuh cinta sama SeoHyun," celetuk Shindong keras.

Seisi kelas tertawa mendengarnya.

"_Shikuro_!" bentak SeoHyun, seisi kelas kembali tertawa.

Akhirnya SeoHyun pergi, karena dua alasan. Pertama, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan bukunya dan tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Kedua, karena seisi kelas sekarang menertawakannya.

_Yeoja-yeoja_ yang lain kontan ikut pergi begitu kepala suku mereka hengkang dari situ.

"Bangkumu udah kosong, kembalilah," Kris mengingatkan _namja_ manis dan mungil –jika di bandingkan dengannya- di sebelahnya. Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eng... aku duduk disini saja ya, Kris-_ah_?" pintanya memelas. Kris tertawa.

"Bilang sama yang punya bangku, _dong_."

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke sana kemari. Mencari-cari Shindong.

"Shindong-_ah_! Sst!" panggilnya lirih. Shindong menoleh dan mengangkat alis.

"Siniii!" panggil Sungmin lagi, tetapi tidak berani keras-keras. Hanya tangannya yang memberi isyarat. Shindong berdiri dan menghampiri bangkunya.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku duduk disini, ya? Sehariiii saja," Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eye_'s-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak dengar tadi?"

"Kan bukan kau yang di bentak?"

"Ya... mungkin saja ada _season_ keduanya. Kejadian tadi benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak pernah mendengar orang berteriak marah di sekitarku. Boleh ya, Shindong-_ah_? Jebal..."

"Ayolah... dia sebenarnya baik, _kok_. _Yeoja-yeoja_ centil itu saja yang memang sudah keterlaluan dan sudah seharusnya di perlakukan seperti itu. Setahuku dia normal-normal saja jika berbicara dengan _namja_, lagipula di depanmu itu Chansung, kau mau melihat punggungnya selama pelajaran berlangsung."

Sungmin meringis mendengar ucapan Shindong. Tapi selama ini Kyuhyun sangat jarang mengajaknya berbicara, bisa saja _'kan_ Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengannya, dan melampiaskan sisa kekesalannya pada Sungmin.

"Ayo... ku antar," kata Shindong.  
"Yaaah, Shindong-_ah_..."

"Makanya ayo ku antar," Shindong menarik pelan tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya berdiri. Sungmin berdiri dengan tidak rela. Sebelum dia pergi, sambil tertawa Kris berbisik di telinganya.

"Hati-hati, Sungmin-_ah_. Jangan duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Nanti tiba-tiba kau di cekik dari belakang!"

"_Ya_! Kris! Kau menyebalkan," Sungmin melotot dengan kesal.

Kris terawa terbahak.

"Sudah, jangan di dengarkan," Shindong menarik Sungmin kembali ke habitatnya. Sebelum meninggalkan bangku Sungmin, Shindong membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.  
"Sungmin ketakutan, sampai tadi mau nekat pindah bangku kebelakang,"

"Oh ya?" mata Kyuhyun seketika menyipit. Diliriknya Sungmin yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertubrukan, _foxy_ bening itu dengan terburu-buru menghindar. Kejadian berikutnya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin geli.

Hari ini ada jam kosong. Dua jam. Makanya Sungmin membawa sekotak kue labu kesukaannya serta satu botol air mineral. Di letakkannya kotak kue itu di meja, di susul buku _Open the Earth's Secrets_. Buku yang tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat dia tamatkan. Tapi kesibukannya langsung terhenti waktu tak sengaja dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan kotak kuenya.

"Ng... itu untukku sendiri, bukan untukmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Dan aku juga tidak bermaksud menawarimu," kata Sungmin terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya dengan keras. Apalagi begitu dilihatnya Sungmin benar-benar melahap semua kuenya tanpa menawarinya sama sekali.

Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, para _yeoja_ menjadi sedikit takut kalau mau _overacting_ di depan Kyuhyun. Kecuali yang kulitnya betul-betul badak. Contohnya SeoHyun dan Jessica.

Meskipun mereka berdua kena bentak seperti itu, mereka pantang mundur.

"Sekasar-kasarnya _namja_, kalau kita tetap sabar, mereka pasti akan luluh juga," begitu teori mereka. What the...!.

"Memangnya kalian tidak sakit hati di bentak seperti itu? Aku yang hanya mendengarnya merasa mau marah" tanya Hyorin salah satu _yeoja_ yang mengincar Kyuhyun.

"Ah... itu berarti masih ada komunikasi di antara kami," jawab SeoHyun dengan tegas. Yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mangap sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Sungmin memilih keluar daripada mendengar ocehan _yeoja-yeoja_ keras kepala di kelasnya yang berujung pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Satu sosok di kejauhan yang baru turun dari mobil, membuat Sungmin terburu-buru lari menghampiri.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_... tidak biasanya telat?"

"_Ne_, Minnie-_ah_. Semalam ada tamu. Baru mulai mengemasnya pukul sembilan. Selesainya lewat _midnight_," jawab Eunhyuk, sambil menurunkan kantong-kantong plastik dari mobil _pick up_ pinjaman tetangganya. Sungmin dengan cekatan langsung menolong.

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku? Ini langsung di bawa ke Koperasi?"

"_Ne, Gamsahabnida Ahjussi_," Eunhyuk membungkuk hormat pada orang yang bersedia mengantarnya itu.

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju koperasi sekolah sambil menenteng kantong plastik di kedua tangan.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas, ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit," Eunhyuk menatap heran sahabatnya yang masih terus membantunya menyusun bungkusan keripik kentang berbagai rasa di nampan-nampan sambil mencatat.

Sungmin menarik nafas.

"Aku takut, Hyukkie-_ah_."

"_Wae_?"

"Biasa, Kyuhyun."

"Oh. Siapa lagi korbannya?"

"SeoHyun."

"Oh!" Eunhyuk meringis.

"Biar saja kalau SeoHyun. Dia memang badak!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kyuhyun itu tidak punya perasaan. Bentak-bentak orang seenaknya. Tidak peduli tempat, tidak peduli banyak orang."

"Mungkin dia sudah terlalu jengkel."

"Aku jadi ingin pindah tempat duduk, Hyukkie. Tapi kemana? Tidak ada bangku kosong yang letaknya strategis."

"Kyuhyun saja yang di usir. Bukannya itu tempatnya Seunghyun. Kalau tiba-tiba Seunghyun masuk, _otte_?"

Sungmin sontak terbelalak.

"Ah... _ne_! _Omo_! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan Seunghyun. Dia terlalu lama tidak masuk, entah kakinya sudah sembuh atau belum, kudengar kakinya di pasang pen. Tapi, Hyukkie... masalahnya, bicara ke Kyuhyun-nya itu yang mengerikan."

"Pelan-pelan. Pokoknya jangan kelihatan kalau kau sudah tidak tahan duduk dengan dia."

Sungmin tersenyum dengan lebar, kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"_Gomawo_ Hyukkie."

.

.

TBC

Hah... kenapa saya malah membuat ff 'panjang' baru padahal ff lama saya sudah hampir menjamur karena tak terjamah T,T. Bagi chingudeul yang pernah membaca ff saya yang berjudul Destiny! Saya mohon maaf karena belum bisa meneruskannya. Semoga ilham itu segera datang dan saya bisa meneruskannya ^^. Ah... dan untuk cast yeoja-nya, mian kalo ada yang tidak berkenan, tapi hanya mereka yang muncul di pikiran saya untuk bisa meranin itu.

Gomawo sudah berkenan membaca, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyuhyun saja yang di usir. Bukannya itu tempatnya Seunghyun. Kalau tiba-tiba Seunghyun masuk, _otte_?"

Sungmin sontak terbelalak.

"Ah... _ne_! _Omo_! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan Seunghyun. Dia terlalu lama tidak masuk, entah kakinya sudah sembuh atau belum, kudengar kakinya di pasang pen. Tapi, Hyukkie... masalahnya, bicara ke Kyuhyun-nya itu yang mengerikan."

"Pelan-pelan. Pokoknya jangan kelihatan kalau kau sudah tidak tahan duduk dengan dia."

Sungmin tersenyum dengan lebar, kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"_Gomawo_ Hyukkie."

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juuga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Itu memang jalan keluar yang paling baik. Tanpa terkesan bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menghindar, Kyuhyun harus tahu bahwa bangku yang sekarang dia tempati itu ada penghuninya. Seunghyun, yang sekarang sedang di opname. Memang masih lama dia akan kembali masuk, tapi _'kan_ tetap saja bangku itu ada yang punya.

Sugmin harus bilang seperti itu, agar mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pindah tempat. Mencari bangku lain. Dan itu berarti, Sungmin akan terbebas dari si tampan nan misterius yang membuatnya takut itu. Akhirnya, pada suatu siang, setelah berhari-hari mundur-maju, Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun mengenai masalah itu.

"Eng... begini, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi..."

"Penting?" potong Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Penting! Penting!" jawab Sungmin dengan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun menatapnya, menunggu. Meskipun niatnya mau serius nekat, tetap saja Sungmin langsung panik begitu sepasang mata dingin itu menatapnya lurus.

"Hmm... tapi... kau jangan marah, ya?"

"Tergantung omonganmu"

_Heol_~ Sungmin langsung menyesal sudah berani nekat seperti itu.

"Begini..." katanya terbata.

"Eng... bangku yang sekarang kau tempati itu... sebenarnya ada orangnya... mmm... dia memang tidak akan masuk dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tapi kan... tetap saja bangku itu ada penghuni aslinya."

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun kaget.

"_Nugu_?"

"Hmm... Seunghyun," jawab Sungmin semakin waswas, takut Kyuhyun meledak.

"_Mian_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin memberitahukan ini padamu, hanya saja..."

"_Gwaenchana_. Sekarang Seunghyun kemana?"

"Diopname. Kecelakaan."

"_Odi_?"

"Seoul _Hospital_"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia pergi. Begitu saja. Sungmin terperangah. Dengan terburu-buru dia mengejar _namja_ itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_! _Chankamman_! Kau jangan marah seperti itu! Kalau begitu aku yang akan pindah. Kau di bangku itu saja tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku yang akan bilang pada Seunghyun!"

"Kapan kau bilang ke Seunghyun?" mendadak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah. Sungmin seketika mengerem larinya, hampir menabrak tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

"Yaah..." Sungmin bingung. Tidak menyangka reaksi Kyuhyun kan seperti ini. Besok ada ulangan, gumamnya dalam hati. Lusa juga ada.

"Dua hari lagi mungkin."

"Jadi, Kamis?"

"_Ne_."

"Oke!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan lagi-lagi, dia pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin mendesis kesal. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan! Mentang-mentang keren!

Dan kini, Sungmin menyadari akibat omongannya tadi. Bukannya Kyuhyun yang pergi, tapi malah dia yang sekarang harus mencari tempat duduk baru. Sedih! Bangku kosong yang tersisa tidak ada yang layak untuk di tempati.

Jokwoon, lebih berisik daripada burung beo tetangganya. Simon D, _calon rapper_ yang tak akan berhenti berlatih dimanapun dan kapanpun, tak peduli jika ada orang yang terganggu dengan sederet kalimat panjangnya yang tak putus-putus. T.O.P, wajah dinginnya sudah membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja, apalagi suaranya yang hampir menyerupai bentakan jika berkata biasa. Lee Joon, hah... sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau dia itu _playboy_ kelas kakap, tak peduli _namja_ atau _yeoja_, bisa habis Sungmin di godanya, apalagi Sungmin imut dan manisnya tak ketulungan seperti itu.

Mana yang harus dipilih? Tidak ada pilihan, tapi tetap harus memilih salah satu. Tidak mungkin _'kan_ Sungmin menggelar tikar lalu duduk di lantai?.

.

.

Sore itu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul di halaman rumah Sungmin. Ternyata _namja_ itu datang membawa mobil Jeep.

"Jadi, mau menjenguk Seunghyun?" tanyanya langsung. Masih dengan gaya khasnya. Dingin. Tanpa "_Annyeong_" atau sapaan basa-basi lainnya. Sungmin yang sempat terkesima dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang mendadak itu, langsung tersinggung.

"_Mollon_! Ini mau ganti baju. Tapi... bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat rumahku?"  
"Memangnya aku tidak memiliki informan yang bisa ku tanyai?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berkata.

"Aku ikut, ya. Kau keberatan?"

Sungmin menatap heran dan semakin tersinggung lagi.

"Aku pasti akan bilang ke Seunghyun kalau bangkunya sekarang di tempati anak baru, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. _Kokjongma_."

"Bukan begitu," Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Hanya dia satu-satunya teman satu kelas yang belum ku kenal."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pergi berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Cukup di kelas dia ketakutan setiap hari. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana cara untuk menolaknya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sungmin mengangguk juga. Terpaksa, apa boleh buat. Lalu mau bagaimana lagi?.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak bersuara sama sekali. Blas! Hening! Sunyi senyap!.

Sungmin terpaksa harus menahan sabar, menahan kesal, menahan marah, menahan kaki yang rasanya ingin meloncat saja keluar. Dan dia bertekad, dari rumah sakit nanti, dia mau pulang sendiri naik bus!.

"Gang depan belok kanan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."  
"Aku sudah dari sana. Dan sudah berbicara lama juga dengan Seunghyun."

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"_Mian_," Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas.

"Aku tanya Shindong."

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi? Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau pergi denganku? Mau pulang sekarang?"

Sungmin diam. Bingung. Aneh sekali Kyuhyun ini.

"_Mussun iriya_?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sepasang matanya menatap lurus ke ruas jalan.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" ulang Sungmin mulai jengkel. Ketika Kyuhyun tidak juga beraksi, Sungmin mengeluarkan ancaman.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berbicara, aku akan turun di lampu merah depan!"

Barulah Kyuhyun bereaksi. Dia menarik nafas panjang-panjang, lalu membelokkan mobil ke jalan kecil yang di hiasi rimbun pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan berhenti di satu sisinya. Tapi kemudian lagi-lagi dia hanya diam. Menatap ke depan begitu lama padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya gelap dan bayangan pepohonan.

Tapi Sungmin sudah tidak mau bertanya lagi. Dia sudah terlalu kesal, dia kini pasrah. Sehari-hari di kelas saja Kyuhyun sudah lebih bisu dari orang bisu.

Akhirnya Kyuhun bicara. Mungkin akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia yang punya kepentingan, jadi dialah yang harus bicara.

"Aku... pernah punya _yeojachingu_, Sungmin-_ssi_. Dia... dia suka kebun teh."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit seketika. Tercengang sekaligus tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bercerita.

"Dan aku... aku suka... kebut-kebutan."

Kyuhyun terdiam kembali setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat terputus-putus itu. Kening Sungmin semakin keriting. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu hubungan antara _yeojachingu_, kebun teh, dan kebut-kebutan.

"Te... rus? Tanya Sungmin, pelan dan hati-hati.

"Yah, karena dia suka kebun teh... maka aku mengajaknya ke kebun teh."

"Oh!" Sungmin hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu, meskipun sebetulnya tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Ya jelas saja! Kalau orang suka kebun teh, pasti di ajak ke kebun teh. _Masa'_ ke kebun pisang. Kyuhyun ini benar-benar aneh! Tapi kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Dia pasti suka?"

"_Mollasso_."  
"_Ne_?"

"Karena... karena...," Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa ku tanya lagi."

"_Wae_? Putus?"

"Bukan," Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Bukan putus. Dia... dia meninggal."

Sungmin terperangah.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi malah memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dan menatap kegelapan di sana. Ketika berbicara lagi, suaranya benar-benar bergetar hebat.

"Ke kebun teh. Di daerah Boseong. Kami naik motor. Waktu itu aku ngebut. Aku suka kebut-kebutan dan Hyunmin tahu itu. 'ayo kita lawan angin!' begitu yang dia katakan saat itu. Dan itu membuatku lupa diri. Motor ku gas dengan gila-gilaan. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu, apa lagi yang harus di pikirkan jika _yeoja_ yang kubawa tidak ketakutan?. Kami tertawa dengan keras. Kami kibarkan slayer tinggi-tinggi. Tapi... aku lengah. Aku..." suara Kyuhyun semakin serak.

"Kami menerjang pagar pengaman. Dia terlempar, Sungmin-_ssi_... hampir seratus meter. Hyunmin tergeletak di antara pohon-pohon teh, jauh di bawah. Dan dia... dia..." kepala Kyuhyun terkulai di atas kemudi.

"Dia koma... dan meninggal. Aku membunuhnya... dia tempat yang paling dia sukai!"

Sungmin terperangah tak percaya. Apalagi saat di lihatnya airmata Kyuhyun yang mengalir. Tidak ada isak yang keluar, tapi tangis seorang _namja_, makhluk yang pantang megeluarkan air mata, itu menandakan beban yang dia tanggung benar-benar berat. Beban perasaan bersalah yang pasti akan membuatnya membenci diri sendiri. Dan itu tidak bisa di hindari dengan cara apapun.

Kecuali berdamai dengan perasaan bersalah itu. Mencoba melupakan, atau membiarkannya saja dan menerima kenyataan bahwa memang itulah yang sudah terjadi.

Ragu, Sungmin menyentuh bahu namja di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_," bisiknya pelan.

"Itu sudah terjadi. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya. Tapi... itulah kenyataannya. Takdir. Kau hanya perantara."

"Tapi kalau saja hari itu aku tak mengajaknya pergi, apa dia tetap akan meninggal? Tidak _'kan_, Sungmin-_ssi_? Biarpun kami pergi, kalau saja aku tidak ngebut, apa dia juga tetap akan mati? Tidak, _'kan_? Iya, _'kan_? Tidak! Bukan takdir yang salah! Aku yang salah!"

Sungmin bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Mendadak Kyuhyun mirip orang kesurupan. Dia membentak-bentak Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, dengarkan aku," kata Sungmin dengan sabar, harus sabar. Kalau Sungmin emosi juga, ikut berteriak-teriak juga, bisa-bisa dia dapat tinju gratis. Soalnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sadar kalau yang dia hujani bentakan tadi adalah orang yang seratus persen tidak ikut andil dalam peristiwa itu.

"Bukan kau yang salah. Itu sudah..."

"Bukan bagaimana!?" bentak Kyuhyun seketika.

""Aku yang salah! Aku!"

"_Ne_! _Ne_! Kau yang salah!" jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Dalam hati dia ingin protes keras, kenapa dirinya yang terkena omelan.

"Waktu itu hujan. Jalan licin. Semua sudah melarang kami pergi. Apalagi ke gunung. Tapi aku nekat!"

"Betul! Kau yang salah!" tandas Sungmin dengan suara tinggi.

"Sudah jelas-jelas hujan, kenapa kau memaksa pergi juga? Betul itu. Kau memang salah! Tidak bertanggungjawab!" sambungnya bertubi-tubi. Mendingan ikut menyalahkan saja. Daripada tidak selamat, batinnya.

Mendengar itu, seketika tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Nafasnya memburu, turun-naik dengan cepat. Irish melunakkan suaranya. Dia berbicara dengan pelan dan takut-takut.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, umur Hyunmin memang hanya sampai hari itu. Jalan dia meninggal memang sudah di tentukan seperti itu. Lewatmu. Berapa kali-pun kau protes, kejadian itu sudah terjadi, _'kan_? Kau memohon berjuta kali-pun, dia tidak akan hidup lagi."

"Tapi..."

Sungmin terburu-buru memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kalau kau mengamuk seperti ini, nanti lama-lama aku juga bisa mati."

Seketika Kyuhyun tersadar. Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan dan sudah terdesak sampai di celah antara jok dan pintu.

"_Mianhe_, Sungmin-_ssi_... _mianhe_!" Kyuhyun meraih _namja_ mungil itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Sungmin tersentak. Kyuhyun benar-benar _namja_ yang aneh. Bentak-bentak orang sembarangan. Peluk-peluk orang juga sembarangan.

"Oh, tenang saja. _Gwaenchana_. Belum pernah ada cerita orang bisa mati hanya gara-gara di bentak," Sungmin bergegas melepaskan diri.

"_Mianhe_, Sungmin-_ssi_. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar."

"_Ne. Gwaenchana_," Sungmin dengan tergesa menenangkan, takut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menutupi wajah dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya lunglai, lalu menelungkupkan di atas kemudi.

Hening. _Namja_ itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan Sungmin tidak berani megusik.

"Ini rahasia kita, Sungmin-_ssi_," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah. Tertegun, Sungmin menatap wajah kuyu itu.

"Jangan bilang kepada siapapun kalau kau pernah melihatku menangis," Sungmin mengangguk.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa aku selama ini bersikap dingin, kasar. Aku tak mau ada satupun _yeoja_ di depanku."

"Ne," Sungmin mengangguk lagi, meskipun dalam hati sedikit heran.

"Tapi... kau juga bersikap sedikit dingin padaku, padahal aku _namja_," Sungmin bertanya denga hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Karena wajahmu mirip _yeoja_, aku sedikit canggung jika ingin berbicara denganmu."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. _Yeoja_? Dia itu jago _martial art_. Kyuhyun pasti tidak tahu itu.

"Jadi siapa yang harus pindah?"

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"_Ne_. Siapa yang harus pindah? Aku atau kau? Tapi lebih bagusnya kau saja. Meskipun bermasalah, mending kau saja yang pindah daripada aku."

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa salah satu dari kita harus pindah?"

"Lho... tadi kau bilag wajahku mirip _yeoja_ dan kau canggung jika bersamaku. Apa aku harus operasi plastik dulu biar kau tidak menganggapku _yeoja_?" Sungmin semakin menggerutu kesal.

Kyuhyun kontan tertawa. Sekarang gantian Sungmin yang menatap tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di sisa tawanya. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali serius.

"Ulang tahun SeoHyun, kau datang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Molla, Waegure_?"

"Ayo datang, aku akan menjemputmu."

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun menatapnya seperi merasa bersalah.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar memerlukan bantuanmu. Kalau kita datang berdua, mereka akan berfikir ada _something_ di antara kita. Dan aku harap itu akan membuat mereka mundur. Aku sudah lelah melihat mereka bertumpuk di sekitar meja. Setiap pagi, setiap istirahat, setiap jam kosong. Aku juga sudah malas melayani ajakan mereka. Makan, pulang bersama, belajar kelompok, bergabung di ekskul ini-itu. Belum lagi_ yeoja-yeoja_ yang membuat kesabaranku hampir hilang. Seperti SeoHyun, Jessica, Tiffany, Sunny, lalu... entahlah siapa lagi yang lainnya."

Sungmin tertegun. Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa luruh saat itu juga.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-_ssi_... kita..."

"Sama-sama _namja_," potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Apa masalahnya. Di sekolah kita juga sudah banyak pasangan seperti itu, _'kan_?. Apalagi anak basket, aku bagian dari mereka, jadi tidak ada salahnya dengan hubungan seperti itu."

Sungmin meringis, dalam hatinya sedikit berdenyut. Hubungan sesama _namja_, dan... dia hanya menjadi sebuah tameng. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?.

.

.

TBC

Ah... jeongmal gamsahabnida untuk sambutan hangatnya #bow.

Saya suka sekali dengan novel ini, dan saya cinta sekali dengan KyuMin, makanya saya bikin remake aja, agar chingudeul semua juga bisa menyukai novel ini meskipun lewat cast yang berbeda ^^. Untuk yeoja masa lalunya Kyu, saya tidak sreg Kyu di pasangkan dengan yang lain, jadi, pakek Hyun(A)Min aja deh ya, hehe. Kyu memang kejam disini, novelnya juga kaya' gitu, kasihan ya Ming #HugMing.

Untuk chingu yang tanya ada orang ketiga apa ndak, eng... tunggu saja deh ya. Tuh bang Jungmo udah keluar di awal, kira2 siapa yang jadi orang ketiga, dan orang ketiga dari siapa? (clue tersirat itu ~.^).

Thank's to:

ms.R, 5351, Maximumelf, Adekyumin joyer, winecouple, Lele Bantet, Kyumin joyer, sissy, Queenshi137, Ria, dhiya. yifantao, ShinJiWoo920202, kyumin pu, My Bunny Rena, KyuMin Cho, TifyTiffanyLee, 137, NAP217, cho. love. 94, BluePink137, ratu kyuhae

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutya ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tapi Kyuhyun-_ssi_... kita..."

"Sama-sama _namja_," potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Apa masalahnya. Di sekolah kita juga sudah banyak pasangan seperti itu, _'kan_?. Apalagi anak basket, aku bagian dari mereka, jadi tidak ada salahnya dengan hubungan seperti itu."

Sungmin meringis, dalam hatinya sedikit berdenyut. Hubungan sesama _namja_, dan... dia hanya menjadi sebuah tameng. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?.

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

"Konsekuensinya?" akhirnya Sungmin membuka mulutnya kembali setelah merasa kehilangan kemampuan bicara beberapa saat.

"_Ne_?"

"Yaa... konsekuensinya?" ulang Sungmin.

"Kau punya _yeojachingu/namjachingu_?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget.

"Atau... ada yang sedang kau sukai?"

Sungmin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku..."

"Kalau mereka menyangka kita serius...," Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Biarkan saja, itu lebih bagus! Atau..." ditatapnya Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Sungmin menarik nafas diam-diam. Nelangsa.

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja..."

"Ini hanya pura-pura, Sungmin-_ssi_. Kalau nanti kau menyukai seseorang... kau boleh pergi!"

Seketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ssi_... _jebal_..." bisiknya dengan nada memohon yang begitu sulit di tolak.

"Semuanya ku serahkan padamu. Kau boleh berkata apapun. Kau boleh bilang kalau kita memang pacaran. Kau boleh bilang, aku menyukaimu. Apa saja! Aku akan meng-iyakan semuanya!"

Sungmin menatap wajah yang begitu dekat itu. Perlahan ia mengangguk meskipun hatinya patah. Sejujurnya dia sedikit tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Siapapun akan terjerat oleh pesona luar biasanya itu. Tak terkecuali Sungmin. Paling tidak, peluang itu tertutup untuk semuanya. Dan dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun hanya untuk sementara dan tanpa hubungan apa-apa.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan segalanya, Sungmin tak lagi melihat Kyuhyun sebagai sosok yang menakutkan. Sungmin justru menjadi iba. Pada semuanya. Pada kenangan menyakitkan itu. Pada penyesalan Kyuhyun yang pasti tak tertebus. Terutama pada caranya menghalau _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mendekat.

Dan saat melihatnya lagi pagi ini, berjalan masuk dan menebar semua pesona yang dia miliki, dingin tanpa peduli sekeliling, rasanya tidak percaya jika semalam dia telah melihat _namja_ itu menangis.

"_Annyeong_," sapaannya-pun masih seperti biasa, tanpa senyum. Formal seperti itu memang harus di lakukan, suka atau tidak.

"_Annyeong_," jawab Sungmin. Juga seperti biasa, tanpa senyum.

Meskipun kaget karena Kyuhyun telah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bisa di percaya dengan menceritakan satu rahasianya yang mungkin paling hitam, Sungmin tetap tidak akan memberikan senyumnya kalau Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum lebih dulu. Dia takut di kira mempunyai maksud lain. Dan senyumnya dianggap senyum murahan.

"Apa kabar, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin menoleh. Ini baru hal yang tidak biasa. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"Baik."

"Ah... _ne_. Baguslah."

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengamati reaksi _namja_ manis di sebelahnya hari ini. Ternyata tetap tidak berubah. Tetap seperti Sungmin yang kemarin-kemarin. Yang tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang baru membuka suara jika di tegur lebih dulu. Yang lebih suka mengunyah sendiri seluruh kuenya tanpa menawari, apalagi bagi-bagi.

Kyuhyun bersyukur. Berarti dia tidak salah memilih teman sebangku. Berarti juga dia telah menceritakan beban hidupnya yang paling berat pada orang yang tepat.

Tapi seharian ini Kyuhyun menjadi gelisah. Mungkin hanya Sungmin yang tahu, karena jauh di dalam hati, Sungmin juga sama gelisahnya. Semalaman dia nyaris tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, belum yakin apakah Kyuhyun serius dengan permintaannya itu. Apalagi _namja_ itu tidak berbicara apapun hari ini.

Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin membahas masalah itu secepatnya. Tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Di sekelilingnya masih juga bertebaran begitu banyak _yeoja_. Meskipun waktu itu dia sempat lepas kontrol, marah sejadi-jadinya karena jengkel selalu di kelilingi, ternyata tetap tidak bisa mengusir mereka terlalu jauh.

SeoHyun, Jessica, Tiffany, Sunny, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatnya ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Terpaksa Kyuhyun menunggu waktu pulang. Dia harus mengajak Sungmin pulang bersama-sama untuk membahas soal itu. Sayangnya dia lupa. Begitu bel pulang menjerit, Sungmin selalu kabur ke kelas sahabatnya. Lee Hyuk Jae.

Terpaksa Kyuhyun menguntit dua _namja_ manis itu diam-diam. Baru setelah keadaan sepi dan aman, dengan tergesa dia mendekati mereka. Menghadang dengan cara menghentikan mobil pas di depan mereka.

"_Annyeong_," Kyuhyun menyapa Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

"_Annyeong_," Eunhyuk membalas dengan sedikit ragu. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan _namja_ yang telah menggemparkan sekolah.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, Sungmin-_ssi_," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. _Namja_ mungil itu langsung tahu, pasti tentang itu, tentang mereka nanti akan "pacaran'.

Eunhyuk menatap mereka berdua. Alisnya bertaut. Sungmin segera memberi alasan, karena Eunhyuk tidak boleh sampai tahu.

"Kyuhyun ingin kenalan dengan Rain _Hyung_, Hyukkie-_ah_," jelas Sungmin, menyebutkan nama salah satu sepupunya.

"Oh!" Eunhyuk mengangguk. Hah... di mulai dengan 1 orang yang tertipu.

.

.

"Rain _Hyung_, _nugu_?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Eunhyuk sudah turun dari Jeep dan mereka tinggal berdua, menyusuri jalan, balik ke arah semula.

"Tukang daging!" jawab Sungmin asal. Dia tidak mau memberitahu. Takut Kyuhyun nanti jadi tertarik. Apalagi Rain _Hyung_ sudah sering berlaga di Kobatama. Jangan-jangan nanti Kyuhyun memaksa ingin berkenalan. Bukan apa-apa. Masalah ini saja bisa di pastikan akan menjadi runyam.

Kyuhyun jelas tidak percaya.

"Lalu, kenapa aku mau berkenalan dengan dia?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Dulu dia pemain basket. Lalu, karena cedera dan tidak bisa bermain lagi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjualan daging."

"Oh," Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia tahu Sungmin berbohong. Mana ada mantan atlet banting setir menjadi tukang daging. Kecuali atlet matador.

"Ingin membicarakan masalah itu, _'kan_?" tanya Sungmin sesaat kemudian.

"_Ne, otte_? Sudah dipikirkan?"

"Sudah."

"Jawabannya?"

"Boleh jawab tidak mau?"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Sayangnya jawabannya harus '_ne_' atau 'mau', Sungmin-_ssi_!"

"Itulah."

"Sungmin-_ssi, jebal_. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu."

_Geu Saram_! Keluh Sungmin dalam hati. Meminta tolong tapi harus!.

Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan.

"Baiklah," jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu.

"_Gomawo_, Sungmin-_ssi_. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu," Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam dengan satu tangannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau di mulai dengan panggilan kita?" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sapaan kita terlalu formal. Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Kyuhyun saja, atau Kyu juga boleh."

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya, mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah... bagaimana dengan Kyunie," ujar Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyunie. Itu panggilan Hyunmin untuknya.

"Eng... Kyuhyun-_ssi_... _mian_ jika kau tak suka, baiklah aku akan memanggilmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Lalu aku akan memanggilmu, em... Min, Ming, Minnie." Kyuhun terlihat berfikir. Bahkan panggilan namanya seperti nama Hyunmin.

"Panggilan yang manis, aku menyukainya, terserah kau mau memanggil dengan yang mana," kata Sungmin riang, menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

Kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan mobilnya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Tepat di bagian mata. Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sungmin hanya mengerjap bingung tidak mengerti.

"_Aniya_, oke kita sepakat."

Mobil itu melaju dengan tenang membelah jalan menuju rumah Sungmin. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang. Sungmin memang bukan _yeoja_. Tapi, Sungmin memiliki kecantikan alami seperti _yeoja_. Kulitnya putih susu dan sangat halus. Tubuhnya mungil, dan tingkah lakunya imut dan menggemaskan. Apalagi dia memiliki mata _magical_ yang menghanyutkan dan bibir _pink_ berbentuk M yang menggoda. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, dia tidak akan terjatuh dalam pesona Sungmin. dia '_straight_', dan dia yakin itu. Ini pasti aman. Ini hanya pura-pura!.

.

.

Semakin dekat dengan hari ulang tahun SeoHyun, _yeoja-yeoja_ SMA _Sapphire Blue_ semakin sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Yang berasal dari keluarga _Chaebol_, seperti SeoHyun, Tiffany, Jessica, Yuri, dan sederet nama lain, jelas menarik perhatian Kyuhyun lewat penampilan. Dan mereka sudah menyebarkan akan datang dengan gaun yang 'wow'!.

Yang ekonominya pas-pasan, dalihnya lain lagi. Mereka akan tampil apa adanya, karena mereka yakin Kyuhyun bukan _namja_ matre.

Dan semakin mendekati hari H, anak-anak semakin semangat membahas soal itu. Dimana-mana semua sibuk membicarakan itu. Meskipun yang di undang terbatas, kecuali kelas SeoHyun sendiri, semuanya terpaksa di undang karena terkesan sombong jika dia pilih-pilih.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke rumah SeoHyun. Sungmin sendiri baru satu kali ke sana, waktu kelas satu, waktu itu SeoHyun merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 16. Ini memang yang kedua kalinya Sungmin satu kelas dengan si _Chaebol_ itu.

Dan Sungmin belum lupa, dia dan teman-temannya sampai terkagum-kagum melihat rumah SeoHyun. Rumah yang berada di kawasan Gangnam itu, sangat besar. Terdiri atas satu rumah induk dan empat paviliun untuk masing-masing anak. Di setiap paviliun ada satu ruang tamu, satu kamar, dan satu ruang makan plus dapur. Jadi bisa di bilang SeoHyun punya rumah sendiri. Di belakang rumah terdapat kolam renang besar dan berbagai macam tanaman.

Bagi sebagian besar orang, memiliki rumah seperti itu mungkin hanya akan menjadi mimpi seumur hidup. Makanya, Sungmin maklum kalau SeoHyun yakin seratus persen Kyuhyun akan langsung terpikat menyaksikan rumah yang mirip istana tersebut.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin pusing. Dia tidak peduli dengan segala macam usaha SeoHyun. Yang aka menjadi masalah gawat adalah karena di pesta tersebut, Kyuhyun akan menggandengnya dan mengumumkan ke semua... bahwa mereka pacaran.

.

.

Dalam doa seperti apapun, selalu ada harapan untuk dikabulkan. Kecuali doa Sungmin. Tuhan pasti juga akan berfikir jika ingin mengabulkan doa yang aneh itu : meminta agar waktu berhenti berputar. Atau kalau tidak bisa. Loncat satu hari saja juga tidak apa-apa!.

Karena tidak mungkin di kabulkan itulah maka hari yang ditakutkan itu akhirnya datang juga. Hari ulang tahun SeoHyun!.

Sejak pagi Sungmin sudah _nervous_. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Sementara _yeoja-yeoja_ sekelas begitu ribut dan penuh semangat membahas penampilan mereka nanti.

Sesuai janji, tepat pukul setengah tujuh Kyuhyun datang, dan mereka langsung berangkat ke rumah SeoHyun. Sungmin belum pernah merasakan ketakutan, kecemasan, dan kekhawatiran sebesar saat ini. Rasanyanya hidupnya seperti akan tamat.

Rumah SeoHyun, yang dulu pernah membuat Sungmin kesal karena jauh, sekarang terasa bisa di capai hanya dengn sekali lompat. Sesaat sebelum mereka sampai ke panggung pementasan mereka yang pertama, Kyuhyun menepikan mobil.

"_Mian_, Ming," Katanya pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kemana lagi harus meminta tolong."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya merasa jahat pada mereka."

"Itu kalau kita benar-benar berkencan. Pada kenyataannya _'kan_ kita hanya berpura-pura, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu."

"Eng... _ne_," Sungmin mengangguk, lalu menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Sesaat mereka diam.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin mengangguk lagi dengan terpaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi?.

SeoHyun ternyata benar-benar mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya khusus untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Dari jauh gemerlapnya lampu-lampu telah terlihat dan suara musik samar terdengar. Dan begitu Jeep Kyuhyun muncul di pintu gerbang, SeoHyun langsung berdiri dan berlari menyambut dengan gaya di buat-buat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sempat terkesima melihat penampilan SeoHyun yang hampir menyaingi penampilan artis Hoolywood yang masuk daftar nominasi oscar.

"Coba lihat, Ming. Itu SeoHyun atau _Eomma_-nya?"

Sungmin tertawa.

"Jahat deh. Sudah jelas-jelas itu SeoHyun."

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

SeoHyun masih belum sadar bahwa medan telah berubah. Dia masih mengira dirinyalah satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang paling gemerlap malam ini. _Yeoja_ itu berlari kecil dengan gaya -yang menurut perkiraannya- pasti indah, lalu menyebrangi halaman rumahnya yang luas dan penuh segala macam bunga. Senyumnya merekah. Wajahnya yang lumayan manis jadi semakin manis dengan sapuan _makeup_, meskipun kesannya jadi seperti sudah berumur duapuluh lima-an.

Tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang begitu di lihatnya Khyuhyun turun dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang, dan membimbing Sungmin turun dari sana. Terpana tak percaya. Tapi kemudian berfikir, mungkin karena mereka teman sebangku, dan Kyuhyun tak mungkin menyukai seorang _namja_. SeoHyun mendekat dengan gaya berjalan yang tak seindah dan seanggun tadi.

"Kau kenapa datang dengan Sungmin-_ssi_, Kyuhyunnie?" tanyanya tanpa perasaan. Kyuhyun merasa mual mendengar panggilan yang di lontarkan SeoHyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaaah... setahuku, rumahmu dengan rumah Sungmin _'kan_ dari utara ke selatan."

"Justru karena itu aku menjemputnya, karena rumahmu lebih ke selatan lagi."

Sungmin hanya memakai celana panjang pipa berwarna hitam di padu kaos rajut berwarna biru laut yang tampak gombrong di tubuhnya. Tak jauh beda dengan penampilan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan celana jins biru dan kemeja flanel yang juga berwarna biru. Lengan kemejanya di gulung sampai siku, sementara satu kancing atasnya di biarkan terbuka. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang aneh. Datang ke pesta orang besar dengan dandanan yang sangat kasual. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Dia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menarik _namja_ mungil itu untuk berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, SeoHyun-_ssi_," ucapnya. Tanpa jabat tangan, apalagi cium pipi dan pelukan. Padahal SeoHyun sudah menyusun rencana, kalau Kyuhyun menjabat tangannya pada saat mengucapkan selamat, dia akan langsung memeluk _namja_ itu. Karena, kalau mengharapkan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya, itu sudah pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Dan Sungmin dengan berbaik hati menjabat tangan SeoHyun serta menyerahkan kado dari mereka berdua. Dan SeoHyun jelas saja tidak antusias menerima jabatan tangan Sungmin, karena memang bukan itu yang dia harapkan.

Tanpa menunggu di persilahkan, Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng Sungmin melintasi halaman luas rumah mewah itu menuju ruang tempat pesta di adakan. Sementara yang memiliki acara di biarkan berdiri terperangah di pintu gerbang!.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, Sungmin semakin merasa seperti masuk kandang serigala. Mata-mata sejak tadi –sejak dia dan Kyuhyun datang- sedah menatap tajam-tajam dengan sejuta makna, kaget, tidak menyangka, penasaran, marah, kesal, kini semakin menusuk dan menguntit setiap geraknya tanpa jeda. Dia sampai tidak berani melirik kiri kanan. Mengerikan. Ingat! Di sekolah mereka hubungan sejenis itu sudah biasa. Dan melihat posisi datangnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan dan terlihat dekat padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti itu, maka mereka bisa sedikit menyimpulkan apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Dan yang membuat Sungmin semakin _nervous_, semakin bingung untuk bersikap, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan benar-benar mesra. Dia di gandeng kemana saja dan tidak di biarkan jauh sedikitpun.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengerti, sedikit saja dia lengah, Sungmin bisa jadi serpihan. Dicabik-cabik kawanan macan betina di sekitar mereka. Samapi Sungmin ke kamar mandi-pun Kyuhyun setia mengekor, lalu menunggu di luar mirip satpam pribadi. Dia takut, kalau tidak di kawal, Sungmin akan tewas di benamkan di bak mandi. Kalau melihat ekspresi wajah-wajah yang hadir, itu memang bukan mustahil.

Setengah mati Sungmin tetap kelihatan tenang. Wajar. Mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya juga tak peduli dengan suasana pesta yang berubah drastis begitu mereka tiba. Dari meriah menjadi mencekam.

Sungmin tidak kuasa mencegah. Perasaannya kontan menjadi kacau. Jemarinya menjadi dingin. Dan dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, jemarinya semakin menjadi lebih dingin.

Kyuhyun yang menyangka Sungmin gugup karena ekspresi-ekspresi sinis yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan pesta –dan tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada faktor lain- akhirnya melepas genggamannya. Tapi gantinya... dia merangkul Sungmin!.

Akibatnya semakin parah. Semua mata kontan membesar. Terbelalak tak percaya. Dan berpotong-potong hati langsung patah, jatuh berserak.

Sungmin sendiri tidak bisa mencegah perasaannya untuk tidak melambung. Tinggi di antara awan dan tinggal menunggu kapan dan dimana dia akan jatuh. Dan karena kedatangan mereka memang bertujuan untuk mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah "berkencan", maka Kyuhyun merasa satu setengah jam saja cukup.

Saat itu SeoHyun sudah siap meniup lilinnya yang baru dinyalakan. Di iringi lagu _Saengil Chukka Hamnida_ yang mengalun sumbang dan tepuk tangan ogah-ogahan, dia meniup lilin berbentuk angka 18 itu kuat-kuat. Api di ujung sumbu langsung padam tanpa sempat bergoyang kiri-kanan sedikitpun. Setelah itu dia masuk ke ruang tengah dan mempersilahkan siapa saja yang ingin mencicipi kue ulang tahunnya untuk memotong sendiri!

Kejadian itu membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin tidak enak. Dia berdoa semoga hanya penglihatannya yang salah. Acara tiup lilin yang biasanya selalu menjadi _moment_ terpenting dalam setiap pesta ulang tahun, jadi terasa kering. Karena itulah Sungmin cepat-cepat berpamitan.

Alhasil, hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, Sungmin yang awalnya hanya _namja_ sederhana yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa, langsung mendapatkan banyak musuh! Begitu sudah pulang dia di umpat dan di maki habis-habisan.

"Sungmin sialan! Kurang ajar! S**t!" teriak SeoHyun nyaring. Tidak peduli rumahnya masih banyak orang.

Wajar jika SeoHyun naik darah. Pesta ini bukan pesta murah. Juga bukan pesta amal. Berjam-jam dia berdandan di salon, sampai badannya pegal-pegal. Baju yang dia pakai sekarang juga dipesan khusus dari _designer_ ternama, dengan 8 angka nol di label harganya.

Dan semua itu sia-sia! Sia-sia!.

SeoHyun berdiri berang di ambang pintu. Awas saja kau, Lee Sungmin! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya! Seenaknya saja merebut incaran orang! Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

Ah... mianhe, update-nya tidak secepat kemarin. Saya hari-hari kemarin sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata saya, jadi mohon di maklumi ya chingudeul ^^.

pumpkinsparkyumin : Kyu emang nakutin chingu dan Ming emang nggemesin banget, hoho. Oke ini sudah lanjut.

Ria : Tuh Ming nerima ajakan Kyu ke acaranya Seo. Dan Kyu juga sudah meminta Ming jadi kekasihnya, meskipun cuma pura2 -_-.

Elf hana sujuCouple : wah... akhirnya ada yang sudah baca novel itu juga. Iya chingu, saya juga mikirin KyuMin kalo sedang baca itu, baru sekarang terealisasi bikin remake-nya. Oke ini sudah lanjut ^^.

zeroduck : Rencananya Kyu bukan merugikan Ming sih, cuma bikin ruwet hidupnya Ming aja, keke.

Sissy : kekeke tebakan yang tepat dapet pelukan dari saya .

Winecouple : iya chingu .

Adekyumin joyer : Lha... tuh Ming yang di curhati aja bingung apalagi chingu, sebenarnya saya juga bingung sih, kekeke, mungkin itu sudah skenario Kyu/bagian dari rencana Kyu.

Kyumin joyer : he'em chingu, Kyu emang aneh dari sononya #plak.

5351 : Iya sih... mungkin itu bagian dari rencana Kyu untuk Ming. He'em saya juga sedih sendiri pas ngetik itu :'(.

KikyWP16 : tidak secepat kemarin, sih. Tapi ini lumayan cepat kan .

bunnykyu : He'em, Kyu emang nakutin #hugMing.

Queenshi137 : asiiiik... high five dulu yuk chingu . Bang Kibum ya... eng... nanti akan saya rundingkan ma bumppa dulu, keke.

abilhikmah : tau tuh Kyu -_- #digorokKyu.

airi. tokieda : Hu'um #HugMing.

ShinJiWoo920202 : Hoho saya menanti pertanyaan ini. Itu lho... Song Seunghyun. Membernya FT Island, hehe. Pertanyaannya terjawab di cahp ini kan ^^. Ayo kita awasi Kyu bersama-sama, saya aja klepek2 sama pesonanya Ming #abaikan.

TifyTiffanyLee : Tau tuh chingu, Kyu emang ndak jelas banget. Aneh, suka bentak-bentak, jahat ma Ming #dibekepKyu.

Minhyunni1318 : kekekeke saja juga selalu ngakak jika baca novelnya . Oke ini sudah lanjut ^^.

S. ELF137 : Siiip ^^.

Ratu kyuhae : Fighting ^^.

BluePink 137 : Oke ^^.

NaizhuAmakusa : He'em, Kyu benar-benar menyebalkan #goloknyaKyuudahtajem -_-.

cho. love. 94 : mari kita pantau bersama-sama dalam ff ini. KyuMin is Real ^^.

LauraRose14 : Kita tunggu saat itu datang chingu, nado gomawo ^^.

Minseok : oke, hwaiting ^^.

Fariny : Oke ^^.

Mirukia as Miiru : ini Next-nya ^^.

Big Thank's to:

pumpkinsparkyumin, Ria, Elf hana sujuCouple, zeroduck, Sissy, Winecouple, Adekyumin joyer, Kyumin joyer, 5351, KikyWP16, bunnykyu, Queenshi137, abilhikmah, airi. tokieda, ShinJiWoo920202, TifyTiffanyLee, Minhyunni1318, S. ELF137, Ratu kyuhae, BluePink 137, NaizhuAmakusa, cho. love. 94, LauraRose14, Minseok, Fariny, Mirukia as Miiru

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutya ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

SeoHyun berdiri berang di ambang pintu. Awas saja kau, Lee Sungmin! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya! Seenaknya saja merebut incaran orang! Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang baru pukul setengah tujuh pagi, tapi sepertinya satu sekolah sudah tahu. Dan semuanya penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa pasangan yang di pilih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka. Pantas saja tadi Kyuhyun bersikeras mereka harus berangkat bersama-sama. Ternyata!.

"Aneh," desis Sungmin kaget.

"Baru saja semalam, sekarang beritanya sudah tersebar ke penjuru sekolah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak tahu kecepatan mulut _yeoja_?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Setahuku mulut _Eomma_-ku tidak secepat itu, ini mengerikan."

Kyuhyun jadi tertawa mendegar dan melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Ini gila," desis Sungmin panik, begitu melirik ke segala arah dan ternyata semua mata benar-benar tertuju pada dirinya.

Ada yang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh, ada yang cuek, ada yang sedikit sirik, ada yang sagat sirik. Dan ada yang marah!.

Tapi tidak satupun yang berbahagia melihat Sungmin berjalan di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mengerti jika Sungmin panik. Kayuhyun langsung merapat. Dan itu membuat para mata yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka menatap semakin lebar.

Berita bahwa Kyuhyun telah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya memang sudah tersebar. Terutama pada point '_namja_'. Hanya dalam tempo satu hari, Sungmin langsung menjadi selebriti lokal.

Semua ingin tahu. Seperti apa wajah Sungmin itu? Terutama para _yeoja-yeoja _dan para seme sekolah itu. Dan setelah tahu yang mana oknum yang bernama Sungmin itu, kebanyakan langsung protes keras.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Sungmin memang manis. Sangat manis. Apalahi jika tertawa, mata rubahnya akan menyipit dan gigi kelincinya yang tersembunyi di bibir M-nya terlihat dengan indah. Dan juga, Sungmin itu mungil. Kulitnya putih susu. Dan tubuhnya sedikit berisi. Seperti marmut!. Bayangkan saja, sampai ada yang bilang seperti itu saking siriknya.

Sungmin hanya diam. Untung kulitku putih, keluhnya. Coba kalau hitam. Sudah kecil, hitam. Orang-orang pasti mengejeknya seperti tikus!.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin hanyalah _namja_ sederhana, dan tidak populer, wajar saja jika semua tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu. Apalagi para _yeoja_, mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun lebih memilih _namja_ daripada salah satu dari gender yang sama dengan mereka, itu sudah merupakan kenyataan yang pahit.

Semuanya menjadi curiga, dan menduga pasti ada faktor _x, y,_ dan _z_ yang melatarbelakangi proses "_jadian_"-nya KyuMin yang terkesan penuh misteri itu. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, dan tidak ada petir, tiba-tiba saja banjir, bukankah itu aneh?.

Begitulah kesimpulan para pengamat. Pengamat yang sirik, tentunya. Apalagi dari kabar angin yang beredar, Kyuhyun juga kejatuhan cinta Song Hye Gyo, sang primadona yang biasanya cuek dengan para penggemarnya.

Makanya kemudian berkembang isu bahwa Sungmin pergi ke _cenayang_ dan meminta bantuan _cenayang_. Kalau tidak seperti itu, tidak mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun dengan begitu mudah.

Sungmin langsung kesal di tuduh seperti itu. Kyuhyun, seperti biasa, tetap santai dan tidak pusing dengan omongan apapun di sekitarnya. Apalagi dia juga tidak di rugikan dengan tuduhan itu. Tapi Sungmin ini yang runyam, yang merasa nama dan harga dirinya tercoreng.

"Pergi ke _cenayang_?"

Sungmin melotot di depan kaca. Memangnya wajahnya sehancur itu? Gerutunya dalam hati. Kalaupun iya, dia harus sampai meminta bantuan cenayang, kenapa juga harus Kyuhyun? Mending sekalian langsung ke semua member Super Junior yang berjumlah 13 + 2 itu!.

Kyuhyun sendiri ternyata telah memperhitungkan akibat tindakan mereka itu. Dia langsung mengubah kebiasaan, tidak lagi menunggu bel dengan cara berkeliaran di kelas-kelas lain atau mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang juga anak basket, ataupun membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dia takut meninggalkan Sungmin. Takut begitu dia berbalik, Sungmin sudah RIP.

SeoHyun dan antek-anteknya, menjadi semakin kesal. Mereka terpaksa sabar menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa menyerang Sungmin. Tapi kesempatan itu sepertinya tidak akan datang, karena KyuMin sekarang benar-benar mirip pasangan kembar siam. Ke mana-mana selalu berdua, ke perpustakaan berdua, mengerjakan tugas berdua. Kalau Kyuhyun latihan basket, Sungmin sabar menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Dan kalau Sungmin sibuk di ekskul musiknya, Kyuhyun ikut menemani di ruang latihan.

Benar-benar membuat sakit mata! Dan membuat banyak orang ingin marah!.

.

.

Serapi-rapinya rencana yang telah disusun, secermat-cermatnya semua kemungkinan yang telah di perhitungkan, tapi yang namanya kejadian tak terduga pasti bisa datang kapan saja.

Suatu hari, saat Kyuhyun harus latihan basket, mendadak ketua ekskul musik memerintahkan seluruh jajaran pengurus untuk berkumpul karena ada rapat penting. Hal itu di umumkan lewat pengeras suara pada saat jam istirahat pertama. Semua pengurus ekskul musik harus hadir di sekretariat begitu jam sekolah selesai.

Sungmin yang menjabat sebagai Bendahara, tentu saja harus hadir. Begitu jam sekolah selesai, dia langsung pergi ke sekretariat diantar Kyuhyun. Tapi _namja_ itu hanya bisa mengantar, tidak bisa menunggu karena dia juga harus latihan basket.

Begitu Kyuhyun pergi, entah kenapa Sungmin langsung mendapat firasat buruk. Karena di rapat itu ada Sunny, anggota ekskul musik. Sunny sebenarnya tidak masuk jajaran pengurus, tapi kenapa dia bisa hadir? Itu letak keanehannya.

Pasti dia mata-matanya. Karena saat _break_ sepuluh menit, _yeoja_ itu menghilang, sementara yang lainnya tetap di ruangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, lima belas menit sebelum rapat selesai, di luar ruangan muncul SeoHyun dan Jessica, di ikuti beberapa kaki tangannya. Kalau Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan Kyuhyun, _yeoja-yeoja_ itu selalu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan seperti ingin membunuh.

Sungmin langsung hawatir. Masalahnya, cerita bohongnya belum selesai semuanya. Masih banyak bagian yang yang belum dia lengkapi. Benar saja. Begitu rapat selesai, Sunny langsung mendekat.

"Kami ingin bicara, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"Kami siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu berpurah-pura bodoh seperti itu."

Sungmin melirik lewat sudut mata. Wajah Sunny terlihat sangat jelek.

"Bicara saja jika ingin berbicara."  
"Tidak bisa disini!"

"_Wae_? Sudahlah, tidak usah berbelit-belit dan sok rahasia. Tidak ada orang disini."  
"Pokoknya tidak bisa disini!"

Belum sempat Sungmin bilang keberatan, tangannya langsung di cengkeram. Dengan kasar Sunny menariknya keluar. Bahkan Sunny lebih kecil dari Sungmin, beraninya _yeoja_ itu menarik Sungmin. Untung Sungmin masih sadar jika yang tengah menariknya itu _yeoja_, jika _namja_, pasti sudah babakbelur di buatnya.

Di luar, SeoHyun dan Jessica dengan gaya yang mengalahi bos penyamun, berjalan mendekat sambil melotot.

"Jangan mengira kalau kau bisa lolos selamanya!"

Bentak Jessica.

"Dan kau harus berbicara yang sejujurnya pada kita!," perintah SeoHyun.

Sungmin hanya mencibir jengah.

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu, aku tidak akan melarikan diri," tawar Sungmin.

Lewat isyarat mata SeoHyun menyuruh Sunny untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sungmi mengusap-usap pelan pergelangan tangannya.

Dengan pegawalan yang super ketat, Sungmin di giring pergi dari sana.

.

.

Rumah Tiffany letaknya tidak jauh dari SMA _Sapphire Blue_. Kalau siang rumah itu sepi, hanya ada pembantu, karena Tiffany anak tunggal, dan _banonim_-nya bekerja. Jadi ke sanalah Sungmin dibawa.

"Duduk!" perintah SeoHyun.

Dengan menahan kesal, Sungmin menuruti perintahnya.

"Sekarang kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun! Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong!"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu?" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Bagus! Sekarang ceritakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau kira kau siapa dengan seenaknya menyuruhku bercerita?"

"_Ya_! Jangan macam-macam! Kau sangat tahu jika aku suka dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Itu urusanmu!"

SeoHyun mendesis. Dia melotot sampai manik matanya seolah akan lepas.

"Kurang ajar! Kau tahu tidak? Sudah kuhabiskan ratusan juta won untuk pesta kemarin! Memangnya itu semua makanan murah? Kau kira dekorasinya asal-asalan? Belum lagi baju yang kupakai!"

"Terus kenapa? Kau mau minta ganti rugi padaku?"

SeoHyun langsung tertawa keras.

"Heh... mana bisa? Memangnya kau punya apa? Baju yang kau pakai ke rumahku waktu itu, itu baju anak pembantuku! Dan mereka juga tidak akan sebodoh itu pergi ke pesta dengan baju seperti itu!"

Sungmin mengatupka bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kalimat pajang itu menikam luka. Dia sakit hati!.

"Dan kami sangat yakin ini hanya rekayasa," tukas Yuri, salah satu antek SeoHyun.

"_Mussun iriya_?"

"_Ne_. Pasti ada sesuatu!"

"Hahahaha," Sungmin tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu."

"Pasti! Karena _namja_ seperti Kyuhyun tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu, kau _namja_, yang juga tidak punya apa-apa, dan aku yakin dia itu _straight_!"

"Oh... begitu?" Sungmin tertawa lagi. _Over confident_ semua _yeoja_ yang ada disini, pikirnya.

"Meskipun Kyuhyun _Strainght_-pun, aku tidak yakin jika dia akan mau denganmu!"

Yuri mukanya langsung merah.

"Bukannya kau yang suka dengan dia terlebih dulu?" tuduh Yoona.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Mungkin saja kau memaksanya."

Sungmin terperangah sesaat, kemudian tertawa geli.

"Kalau berbicara sebaiknya di pikirkan terlebih dulu. Memaksa? Kau tidak melihat tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. Juga sifat kejamnya itu. Memaksa dia untuk menjadi _namjachingu_-ku itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri untuk jadi sasaran empuknya!"

Yoona terdiam. Benar juga. Kyuhyun itu terlalu menakutkan untuk Sungmin yang mungil. Eh, tapi _'kan_ yang namanya memaksa tidak harus dengan fisik. Bisa juga memaksa dalam bentuk lain.

Yoona terbelalak. Jangan-jangan isu itu bear. Sungmin pergi meminta bantuan _cenayang_, atau kalau tidak... dia memakai hipnotis!.

"_Ya_! Dengar!" bentak Sungmin, benar-benar kesal karena sudah di tuduh melibatkan _cenayang_.

"Kalau harus memakai jalan yang seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan mengincar Kyuhyun. Sekalipun aku memang menyukai _namja_, lebih baik aku memikat anggota Super Junior saat melihat konser mereka!"

"Kyuhyun bilang alasan dia suka denganmu?" tanya Jessica yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ikut memojokkan Sungmin, karena dia merasa benar-benar terjatuh. Sampai harus seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kalah dengan orang yang tidak punya apa-apa, dan lebih parahnya itu seorang _namja_.

"Itu sudah pasti!" jawab Sungmin bangga.

"Pertama, karena aku manis. Kedua, karena aku imut, mungil dan menggemaskan... Ketiga, karena aku Lee Sungmin. Keempat, karena aku tidak centil seperti kalian. Dan kelima...," Sungmin menyeringai, "kerena dia cinta padaku!"

Semuanya tercengang.

"Terus, langsung kau terima?" bentak Jessica.

"Kalaupun aku menolaknya, dia bersedia menuggu. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Semuanya tercengang lagi. Sampai seperti itu?.

SeoHyun jadi naik darah.

"Bohong! Bohong! Tidak mungkin! Jangan percaya!" dia menyeruak maju.

"Awas, Tiffany!" dia mendorong Tiffany kesamping.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, kau... pasti... berbohong! Kau... pasti... membual! Pasti!"

Sungmin menutup telinga gara-gara SeoHyun berteriak tepat di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Kalau sudah tidak ada harapan, mending kau cari sasaran yang lain!"

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak SeoHyun berang.

"Kau memang benar-benar Brengsek!" dia menyentak tubuh Sungmin ke belakang. Sungmin langsung membalas. Dia mendorong tubuh SeoHyun. Meskipun tidak dengan tenaga penuh, dia masih sadar jika makhluk di depannya ini ber-gender _yeoja_.

"Kau jangan seperti itu! Kau ingin bertanya atau mengajakku berduel? Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan pernah melawan _yeoja_, SeoHyun-_ssi_."

"Sudah! Sudah!" Taeyon dengan cepat melerai. Dia tidak mau ada bentrok fisik. Bahaya. Bisa tersebar beritanya, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya mereka di sidang di ruang guru.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun juga tidak tenang latihan. Lemparannya tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke ring. Bayangan Sungmin yang terpaksa dia tinggal sendirian, membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

Dan begitu latihan –yang waktunya dia percepat sendiri- selesai, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke sekretariat musik. Tapi terlambat, Sungmin sudah lenyap!.

Kalang kabut, dia memeriksa semua ruangan satu per satu. Tapi kompleks bangunan di SMA _Sapphire Blue_ terlalu luas, juga bertingkat.

SMA _Sapphire Blue_ memang SMA terbesar di Seoul. Kyuhyun baru memeriksa setengah sekolah, tapi nafasnya sudah hampir putus. Kebetulan dia bertemu Park _Ahjussi_. Sang penjaga sekolah itulah yang memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin di bawa SeoHyun cs ke rumah Tiffany.

"Sial!" desis Kyuhyun langsung balik badan dan lari secepat-cepatnya. Benar saja! Waktu sampai di rumah Tiffany, Sungmin sedang dalam cengkeraman SeoHyun.

Tanpa permisi, dia menerjang pintu depan dan menyeruak masuk dengan langkah-langkah panjang. _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang mengelilingi Sungmin langsung terdiam. Menatap ngeri wajah Kyuhyun yang merah padam menahan marah.

Semuanya langsung menggeser tubuh begitu Kyuhyun menerobos ke tengah kerumunan dan meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. _Namja_ itu menelanjangi wajah-wajah di sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tanpa bicara, dia membawa Sungmin keluar.  
"Minnie-_ya_, _gwaenchana_?" dengan cemas di pandangnya wajah di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Mulutnya mengerucut maju dengan sempurna. Dia sakit hati. Marah, kesal, emosi. Seenaknya saja mereka main tuduh tanpa tau cerita yang sebenarnya!.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Makanya dia tidak bertanya lagi, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya sambil berucap lirih, "_Mianhe_, Ming."

.

.

Sejak peristiwa itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar memperketat pengawalannya. Tidak dibiarkannya Sungmin hilang dari pandangan mata. Dan seandainya jadwal kegiatan _ekskul_ mereka bertabrakan, dialah yang mengalah.

Dan Sungmin yag tadinya _slow-slow_ saja, sekarang jadi _ngebut_ menyelesaikan 'makalah' yang membahas seputar _jadian_ mereka. Gara-gara _yeoja-yeoja_ sialan itu, yang bilang _seenak udel_ mereka. Kyuhyun , _babo_, buta, terkena jampi-jampi, terkena tipu akting cuek-nya Sungmin. Dan banyak lagi yang lainnya!.

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah ucapan Jessica, yang sampai ke telinga Sungmin setelah lewat estafet panjang.

"Sungmin memang ketiban bulan. Tapi Kyuhyun ketiban sial!"

Sangat menyebalkan, bukan? Saat Eunhyuk membisikkan kaliamat itu, Sungmin hampir meledak. Tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu Kyuhyun soal omongan-omongan itu. _Namja_ itu sepertinya _masa bodo_. Tapi belum tentu juga Kyuhyun tidak melambung. Siapa yang tidak bangga di sebut keren sementara orang lain di jelek-jelekkan karena dianggap tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya?.

Makanya tadi siang di mobil Kyuhyun, sekali lagi Sungmin meminta ketegasan _namja_ itu bahwa tentang karang-mengarang itu seratus persen menjadi urusannya. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Alasannya memang cukup masuk akal.

"Kalau kau megarang, aku juga mengarang, nanti kita terpaksa mencocokkan di sana-sini. Akan semakin merepotkan," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jadi lebih baik kau saja. Aku tinggal mengiyakan saja nanti."

Alhasil, setelah berfikir mencari inspirasi selama hampir delapan jam, tergolek di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai pose dan menghabiskan kira-kira enam gelas susu vanila, satu pak wafer coklat, sekantong _cheesestick,_ dan tiga kantong kripik kentang yang membuat bibir mungil Sungmin berasa mati rasa, akhirnya 'makalah' itu selesai juga meskipun masih banyak yang bolong di sana-sini.

Dan besoknya, Minggu sore, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin keluar untuk membahas soal itu.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Sungmin sedikit heran saat Kyuhyun membelokkan mobilnya ke halaman sebuah restoran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Eng... tidak apa-apa, sih," Sungmin ragu ingin mengatakan bahwa restoran itu terlalu romantis untuk dijadikan tempat pembahasan mereka. Padahal kedatangan mereka ke sini justru untuk menetralkan perasaan. Yang pasti perasaan Sungmin sendiri. Kalau untuk Kyuhyun jelas tidak masalah, karena _namja_ itu memang tidak punya perasaan.

Resto ini begitu teduh oleh rimbunnya pepohonan. Seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari kayu. Pernak-pernik etnik mendominasi hampir seluruh ruangan, bahkan taman-taman di sekelilingnya. Ada air mancur terletak di tengah-tengahnya.

Lukisan-lukisan indah memenuhi dinding. Ukiran-ukiran yang anggun menghiasi meja dan kursi. Patung-patung dan keramik ada di setiap sudut ruangan.

Secara keseluruhan , resto ini benar-benar sukses menghadirkan suasana romantis. _Endless Love_ yang mengalun begitu lembut di antara gemerisik daun dan gemericik air juga berhasil menambah pekat kegelisahan Sungmin yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Kyuhyun, menapaki bebatuan di sela-sela hamparan rumput.

Kenapa lagunya _Endless Love_? Gerutunya dalam hati. Membuat orang _nervous_ saja!.

"Di sini bulgogi dan ayam-nya enak, Ming," kata Kyuhyun setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Oh..." Sungmin hanya bisa ber-oh. Dia tidak yakin sanggup menelan seenak apapun rasa bulgogi dan ayam itu. Masalahnya, mereka akan membahas 'makalah' bagaimana mereka telah _fall in love_-an akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Padahal itu hanya pura-pura, sementara jauh di dalam hati dan mimpi Sungmin, dia menginginkan kebalikannya.

Akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Seporsi besar daging mentah lengkap dengan panggangan dan selada. Juga seporsi besar ayam dengan bumbu pedas manis.

Kyuhyun mulai memanggang daging di atas pemanggang, dan mengambilkan sepotong ayam untuk Sungmin.

"Kau mau ku potongkan dagingnya sekalian?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalik daging di atas panggangan dan membawa gunting di tangan sebelah kiri.

"Terserah."

Kyuhyun kontan tertawa.

"Jangan _nervous_ seperti itu," tegurnya halus. Sungmin langsung tersentak.

Ya Tuhan! Memangnya sangat kelihatan? Sungmin tergesa-gesa mencari alasan.

"Kau tidak merasakannya. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika di tuduh macam-macam."

Kesibukan Kyuhyun memotong-motong daging langsung terhenti. Di pandangnya Sungmin dengan sorot minta maaf.

"_Jeongmal mianhe_, Ming. Aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu, tidak segera sadar kalau kau di bawa ke rumah Tiffany. Tapi aku berjanji, kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

Sungmin menarik nafas lega. Untung saja Kyuhyun salah sangka.

"Ini sebagai permohonan maafku," Kyuhyun meletakkan potongan besar bulgogi di piring Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kita mulai sekarang, _ne_?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa suara karena dia mulai sibuk makan.

"Hmmm... " Sungmin membuka buku di tangannya dan langsung kebingungan. Kenapa ini yang jadi bagian pertamanya?.

"Begini, Kyu..." katanya.

Belum apa-apa dia sudah mulai gugup.

"Kalau seumpama... kau ditanya... eng... siapa yang... yang..." Sungmin tergagap, wajahnya merona merah. Ini memang pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap santai, mengunyah bulgoginya tanpa merasa kasihan melihat wajah kepiting rebus di depannya.

"Yang lebih dulu ada _feeling_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eng... _ne_."

"Ya pasti aku, _masa'_ kau?"

"Ah... _ne_," Sungmin menarik nafas lega. Untung saja. Dia fikir Kyuhyun akan mempersilahkan untuk menyukainya lebih dulu.

"Jadi begini..." Kyuhyun berhenti makan, lalu mengelap mulutnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, makanya aku memilih untuk duduk sebangku denganmu. Dan jika mereka bertanya kenapa aku menyukaimu, kau jawab saja tidak tahu."

"Oh, itu pasti?" jawab Sungmin seketika. Memang begitu cerita yang sudah dia karang.

"Terus apalagi?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya.

"Terus kita jadiannya kira-kira sebelum ulang tahunnya SeoHyun. Sore hari, karena paginya kita belum ada apa-apa, _eotte_?"

"Boleh."

"Teruuuus..." Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Ini bagian yang paling membuatnya pusing. Berjam-jam mencari inspirasi, tapi tetap tidak dapat juga. Apalagi dia belum pernah punya kekasih, jadi tidak punya bahan referensi.

"Waktu aku dikeroyok, SeoHyun bertanya... bagaimana caramu menyatakan cinta padaku?" muka Sungmin kembali memerah.

"Menyatakannya bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap _yeoja_ di depannya sekilas.

"Bagusnya bagaimana?"

"_Molla_," jawab Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau maunya bagaimana?" pancing _namja_ itu sambil mengambil sepotong ayam dan melahapnya dengan ganas. Sungmin sangat kesal. Carnivora memang dimana-mana tidak memiliki perasaan! Gerutunya kesal.

"Maunya sih... tidak ada pernyataan!" jawab Sungmin, mendadak jadi judes. Kyuhyu hanya tersenyum, tetap tenang.

"_Gurae. Mian_. Kalau ini biar menjadi bagianku. Kau suka _sunset_?"

"Tergantung. Tapi di Seoul jarang ada _moment sunset_ yang bagus."

"Bukan itu _point_-nya, Ming. Aku suka berburu _sunset_. Yang paling bagus yang ku abadikan di pulau Jeju. Jadi seperti itu saja. Kau bilang pada SeoHyun, itu yang kuberikan padamu saat aku menyatakan menyukaimu. Foto _sunset_ di pulau Jeju. Ukuran 4R."

Kening Sungmin mengerut.

"Sedikit aneh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Bunga, cokelat, apalagi kartu... itu sudah basi, Ming! Lagipula kau _namja_. Memangnya kau dulu memberikan kekasihmu/di beri kekasihmu apa?"

Deg! Sungmin tersentak. Kyuhyun ini...!.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Ya sudaaah. Kembali ke permasalahan. Bilang saja seperti itu ke SeoHyun, atau siapa saja yang bertanya. Besok kubawakan fotonya. Kau _'kan_ tahu SeoHyun orangnya nekat. Kalau dia bertanya 'Aneh sekali? Memberikan foto?' bilang saja, aku berjanji untuk mengajakmu kesana kalau kita menikah! Biar tau rasa dia!."

HAH!

Asli, Sungmin sampai ternganga bengong. Ya Tuhan! Tabah! Tabah! Tabah!.

Alhasil, dua jam berduaan di resto itu, Kyuhyun kenyang karena sudah menghabiskan seporsi bulgogi –dikurangi porsinya Sungmin yang di berikan Kyuhyun- dan seporsi ayam pedas manis –dikurangi porsi Sungmin yang di berikan Kyuhyun juga-. Sementara Sungmin kenyang karena _nervous_ dan jantungnya yang terus-terusan loncat ke sana kemari.

Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit, keluh Sungmin dalam hati. Bertanya, mungkin saja ada jantung yang tidak terpakai. Karena jantungku sepertinya sebentar lagi tewas, karena terlalu sering berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari batas ketentuan maksimum.

.

.

TBC

Whoah... akhirnya kelar juga chap ini. Mianhe... lama lagi update-nya. Seminggu ya, hem... padahal saya ingin update lebih cepat dari waktu seminggu TT. Untuk chapter ini dan beberapa chap ke depan penuh dengan adegan Seo Vs Ming, yeoja keras kepala itu melakukan segala cara untuk menekan Ming, tapi tenang saja, tidak ada kekerasan fisik kok chingudeul, yeoja-yeoja ndak jelas itu menyerang melalui kekuasaan mereka. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian, saya sudah membuatnya sedikit panjang lho daripada biasanya ^^.

KikyWP16 : mian ndak bisa update cepat :'(, tapi chap ini ceritanya sedikit panjang lho chingu daripada kemaren2 #alasan ^^.

airi. tokieda : Hem... prosedurnya memang sudah seperti itu chingu . Tenang saja, bully-nya ndak parah sampek jambak-jambakan kok, hehe, lagian juga ada pahlawan kesiangan kan di sebelah Ming #lirikKyu.

NaizhuAmakusa : Hem... emang Ming itu lebih manly sih daripada Kyu #ditoyorKyu. Gini aja deh chingu, lihat foto-foto Kyu jaman dulu, kalau perlu pandangi foto yang paling menyeramkan milik Kyu #berusahaNego.

cho. love. 94 : Kekeke, Kyu hanya untuk Ming dan Ming hanya untuk Kyu ^^.

sitara1083 : hem... gitu ya, di tunggu saja chapter kedepannya deh chingu, kalau belum berasa juga romance-nya, saya ganti genre-nya jadi mistery deh, hehe, bercanda. Bingung chingu, mau di kasih genre drama ndak sreg rasanya, yaudah akhirnya romance aja deh ^^. Woh... saya yang duluan jatuh cinta ke KyuMin #abaikan -_-.

S. ELF137 : Oke ^^.

kyumin pu : Iya tuh, gara2 Kyu, Ming jadi punya musuh bejibun. Siiiip... ini sudah lanjut ^^.

ammyikmubmik : hahaha, terimakasih review-nya ^^.

ShinJiWoo920202 : Hoho apa di atas itu sudah cukup untuk di sebut menjaga Ming? Meskipun ada sedikit lengah sih :-D. Siiip ^^.

LauraRose14 : hoh... itu tuh #tunjukatas kelakuan Seo n the gank pada Ming, untung saja Kyu langsung dateng untuk melindungi Ming meskipun terlambat -_-. Ne, Fighting, nado gomawo ^^.

Queenshi137 : Mending saya aja chingu yang di lempar ke Heenim, saya sangat bersedia kok, kekeke. Hem... tenang saja chingu, Ming kan orangnya sabar dan tegar, kita tunggu saja episode Kyu kelimpungan, kalau ada sih, hehe. Oke chingu, Hwaiting ^^.

5351 : kenapa judulnya Lee Sungmin?. Karena novel aslinya judulnya fairish dan fairish itu nama peran yang di mainkan Ming sekarang, daripada saya bingung-bingung, saya kasih saja judul Lee Sungmin, hehe. Ho'oh tuh, Kyu terlalu percaya diri dengan statement-nya -_-.

Kyumin joyer : Hohoho disini mereka semakin akrab. Ndak kilat sih, tapi semoga memuaskan ^^.

Maximumelf : beneran kok chingu, nanti ada hubungannya dengan chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^.

Ria : bukan hampir mirip lagi chingu, tapi dijamin sangat mirip. Karena ini remake, saya hanya mengubah sedikit seperti yang saya tulis di warning ^^. Hem... adegan pem-bully-an Ming yang pertama tuh chingu, kita lihat apa yang akan di lakukan gerombolan yeoja itu pada Ming :'(. Ah... orang ketiga ya, saya akan berdiskusi dulu dengan KyuMin enaknya pakai cast siapa, hehehe.

choi hyekyung : ne, gwaenchana. Eng... rate M ya... eng... #tiba-tibaBlank o_O. Haha tetap aman di rate T chingu, karena novelnya juga novel remaja, saya hanya suka baca rate M tapi ndak bisa buatnya, mian ^^.

pumpkinsparkyumin : aigo... tuh Ming sampek di seret paksa chingu sama orang yang nganggep dia musuh :'(.

Sissy : Siiip, Semangat! ^^.

danactebh : oke, ini lanjutannya, tapi mian jika tidak secepat yang di inginkan ^^.

Winecouple : Ne, chingu, tapi jadi kasihan Ming kan #HugMing .

Cho Miku : di mudeng-mudengkan saja deh chingu, Kyu kan emang ambigu orangnya #digorokKyu.

Big Thank's to:

KikyWP16 , airi. tokieda , NaizhuAmakusa, cho. love. 94, sitara1083, S. ELF137, kyumin pu, ammyikmubmik, ShinJiWoo920202, LauraRose14 , Queenshi137, 5351, Kyumin joyer, Maximumelf, Ria, choi hyekyung, pumpkinsparkyumin, Sissy, danactebh, Winecouple, Cho Miku

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutya, saranghae ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit, keluh Sungmin dalam hati. Bertanya, mungkin saja ada jantung yang tidak terpakai. Karena jantungku sepertinya sebentar lagi tewas, karena terlalu sering berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari batas ketentuan maksimum.

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mundur-maju akan memberikan keterangan, karena masih ada bagian-bagian yang 'bolong' dalam cerita rekaannya. Apalagi bila mengingat pertanyaannya Sunny: "Apa saja kata-kata Kyuhyun saat menyatakan perasaannya?". Mengerikan, bukan?. Makanya, karena pertanyaan Sunny itu terlalu seram, Sungmin sampai tidak sanggup mengarang.

Dan begitu Sungmin sudah nekad ingin memberikan keterangan –karena dia sudah benar-benar kesal di musuhi terus- terdengar pemberitahuan dari sekretariat basket bahwa tim basket SMA _Sapphire Blue_ akhirnya akan ikut ambil bagian dalam kompetisi basket tingkat SMA. Karena itu latihan akan diadakan intensif, mungkin setiap hari, mengingat kompetisi tinggal dua minggu lagi.

Pengumuman itu begitu mendadak, karena izinnya juga turun mendadak. Sebelumnya para _Seonsaengnim_ memang keberatan, karena anggota tim inti yang akan turun kebanyakan siswa-siswa tingkat akhir, yang sebentar lagi harus menghadapi Ujian Akhir. Jadi, lebih baik menitikberatkan pada pelajaran daripada basket. Basket tidak di ujikan, bukan?

Dengan adanya pengumuman itu, rencana Sungmin terpaksa ditangguhkan, karena siangnya Kyuhyun langsung ikut _briefing_.

Dan semakin intensif Kyuhyun latihan, berarti semakin intensif juga Sungmin _nongkrong _di pinggir lapangan. Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan namja manis itu pelang sendiri, meskipun saat itu sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. _Yeoja-yeoja_ ganas itu tidak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun takut Sungmin dihadang di jalan. Di lempar batu masih lumayan. Kalau di lempar kapak, _'kan_ urusannya bisa panjang.

Sungmin bosan juga setiap hari harus _nongkrong _di pinggir lapangan. Masalahnya, Kyuhyun latihannya lumayan lama. Rata-rata dua jam setiap hari. Pernah dia ingin ikut latihan, sekedar ingin tahu dan ganti suasana. Tapi Choi Siwon –_namja_ jangkung pemain andalan tim basket SMA _Sapphire Blue_- langsung melarang.

"Jangan, Sungmin-_ah_! Nanti kalau kau terinjak, bagaimana?"

_Aish_! Sialan, _'kan_? Perasaan Sungmin juga tidak terlalu kecil. Yesung salah satu pemain inti juga tinggiya tidak beda jauh dengan dia. Sebal juga dia saat itu, di tertawakan ramai-ramai. Sebelum kenal Kyuhyun, Sungmin memang tidak begitu akrab dengan anak-anak basket. Karena mereka jangkung-jangkung, dia jadi minder. Apalagi setelah mereka tahu Sungmin ternyata belum tujuh belas tahun, semakin habis si mungil itu digoda.

"Pantas saja badanmu kecil!" kata Kangin, yang mulutnya memang rada-rada sedikit _comel_.

"Pasti kau belum pernah bermimpi "itu", _'kan_?" Kangin membuat isyarat tanda kutip dua jari dengan kedua tangannya.

_Shit_! Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah. Kyuhyun jadi kasihan melihat Sungmin terus duduk sambil cemberut. Meringkel di dekat tumpukan tas. Persis anak hilang.

"Kau mendingan belajar saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tas. "Tidak ikut bimbingan belajar, _'kan_?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu kau harus mempelajari buku ini. Bagus. Banyak variasi soal disini."

Malas-malasan Sungmin menerima buku yang diberikan Kyuhyun, dan dia menjadi semakin suntuk.

"Matematika? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"_Wae_?"

"Susah, _'kan_. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja."

"Justru karena susah, jadi harus lebih sering dipelajari. Semakin susah suatu pelajaran, semakin besar juga porsi waktu yang harus disediakan, _arrasseo_?"

"_Ani_. Karena ini sudah siang," jawaban Sungmin melantur. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Dicoba dulu. Oke, _ne_? Selamat belajar!"

Di saat sepi seperti ini dan hanya tinggal segelintir orang, Kyuhyun masih juga meneruskan sandiwaranya. _Namja_ itu mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan penuh sayang, lalu beranjak ke tengah lapangan. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang-panjang begitu melihat satu kata di tengah sampul buku itu. MATEMAIKA. Sangat besar, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu khawatir perihal keselamatan Sungmin, sampai si _namja_ manis nan mungil itu terpaksa ikut pulang terlambat setiap hari. Karena SeoHyun cs tidak akan lagi melakukan aksi penculikan. Kesannya seperti teroris. Kurang beradab.

Dan sehubungan dengan adanya kompetisi basket, sekarang SeoHyun dan anak buahnya sedang merencanakan aksi baru yang di jamin lebih bisa memberikan hasil. Yaitu aksi boikot!.

Tapi itu baru alternatif, karena mereka memberi penawaran lain yang mereka anggap lebih lunak, meskipun sedikit memaksa.

Sungmin _bengong_ saat Sabtu sore Eunhyuk datang dan bercerita bahwa Seohyun dan Jessica sekarang sedang membentuk Panitia Khusus atau Pansus!. Maksudnya jelas hanya satu –tidak lain dan tidak bukan- mereka memaksa Sungmin untuk mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya, sejujur-jujurnya, dan sejelas-jelasnya, soal 'jadian'-nya dia dan Kyuhyun.

"Lucu, _'kan_?" Eunhyuk tertawa geli sampai terlihat _gummy_ khas yang dia miliki.

"Itu namanya pelanggaran HAM! Orang ingin berkencan dengan siapa, itu hak masing-masing!"

"Siapa saja anggotanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang mengeroyokmu saat itu ada semua, Min."

"_Aish_! Gawat!" Sungmin langsung menepuk jidatnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tidak sempat lagi memikirkan hal itu. Jadwalnya benar-benar padat. Pulang sekolah harus latihan, setiap hari. Sementara bimbingan belajar yang dia ikuti menjadi lima kali dalam seminggu, semakin meningkatkan kesibukannya. Total yang dia miliki hanya waktu istirahat hari Minggu! Itu-pun terkadang tidak bisa. Makanya saat Sungmin memberitahu tentang Pansus itu, Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan tidak berminat.

"Bisa saja itu tidak serius," begitu katanya. Sungmin akhirnya ikut cuek. Karena kalau selama ini SeoHyun cs terlihat agresif, sekarang tidak ada gaungnya sama sekali. Hanya dari Eunhyuk-lah Sungmin mendengar bocoran rumor akan ada Pansus itu.

Eits, tapi ternyata... itu semua benar!

Dua hari kemudian, setelah bak detektif swasta diam-diam menguntit Sungmin kemanapun namja itu pergi, Sunny dan Yoona, dua jubir Pansus, membajak si mungil itu di toilet. Satu-satunya tempat di mana Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus mengikuti Sungmin, karena dia biasanya hanya menunggu di luar. Mereka sudah memprediksi dan mengusir siswa-siswa yang berada di dalam toilet itu, _yeoja-yeoja_ yang terlalu nekad!.

Dan mirip _debt collector_ yang sudah tiga kali bolak-balik tanpa hasil, dengan wajah galak mereka memberi tahu hasil rapat Pansus, bahwa Sungmin wajib memberikan keterangan YANG BENAR! Dan batas waktunya 3 x 24 jam! Kalau Sungmin sampai berani menolak, apalagi melakukan _walk out_ (maksudnya, langkah pasti tak peduli), Pansus akan memberikan memorandum! Dan Sungmin harus mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun! Karena dengan penolakan itu, berarti memang ada rekayasa di belakang proses 'jadian'-nya mereka.

Ganas, _'kan_?.

Sungmin jadi pusing. Di satu sisi, dia tidak bisa bersikap maju terus panjang mundur. Di sisi lain, yang menyerahkan mandat _'kan_ Kyuhyun. Jadi hanya Kyuhyun yang berhak menentukan dia harus lengser atau tidak.

Dan –ini yang membuat Sungmin semakin pusing- Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat _masa bodo _terhadap pergolakan yang terjadi. Sementara bila dilihat dari tampang Sunny dan Yoona, yang sudah pasti merupakan sampel random ekspresi para anggota Pansus, dengan emosi mereka pasti akan memaksa Sungmin turun.

Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Sungmin hanya diam. Sekaligus sambil menunggu, apa benar mau ada memorandum. Kalau betul, apa isinya.

Tiga hari kemudian, SeoHyun menelepon. Dia terpaksa melakukan itu karena dia tahu, meskipun satu kelas, dia takkan bisa mendekati Sungmin apalagi mengajak berbicara empat mata.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" ketus sekali suaranya. Tanpa "_annyeong_", juga!.

"_Mwoya_!" balas Sungmin sama galaknya.

"Soal pesan yang kusampaikan lewat Sunny dan Yoona!"

"Oh, itu! _Oddie_? Katanya mau mengeluarkan memorandum?"

"Ini memoradumnya, _babo_!" bentak SeoHyun.

Sungmin tercengang sesaat, lalu tertawa dengan keras. Memorandum _kok _diberi tahunya lewat telepon.

"Namanya memorandum itu menggunakan kertas, _Ahjumma_. Bukan lewat telepon!"

"_Ya_! _Shikuro_!" bentak SeoHyun. Tawa Sungmin semakin keras.

"Makanya jangan sok pintar. Ikut-ikutan membuat Pansus. Memorandum itu apa, tidak tahu!"

"_SHIKURO_!" bentak SeoHyun, semakin kesal.

"Sekarang kau boleh tertawa. Tapi nanti, kalau kau sudah tahu apa isi memorandum itu, kujamin... kau tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi!"

"Oh, iya? _Mwoya_?" tantang Sungmin, keberaniannya tidak surut. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia cemas juga. Hanya saja dia tidak mau memperlihatkannya. Bisa semakin bertingkah si SeoHyun ini.

"Heh!" SeoHyun mencibir angkuh. "Kau simak baik-baik!"

Dan Sungmin langsung ternganga. Terpana mendengar isi memorandum yang di ucapkan SeoHyun dengan nada sangat tegas itu.

Bahwa dalam waktu 2 x 24 jam, Sungmin wajib memberikan keterangan. Kalau tidak, di kompetisi basket tingkat SMA minggu depan, Pansus akan melakukan aksi pemboikotan atas semua _supporter_!.

Gawat sekali, _'kan_?.

Besok paginya, saat Kyuhyun menjemput, Sungmin langsung menceritakan isi memorandum SeoHyun itu dengan kecemasan yang benar-benar menggunung. Karena itu bisa jadi urusan runyam. Tapi Kyuhyun malah tertawa dan menanggapinya denga santai.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau mungkin, _ottae_? Sudahlah, kita memberi penjelasan saja, _yuk_?"

"Jadwalku sangat padat. Ming. Kau tau _'kan_?"

"Ya... aku sendiri saja."

"Kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak boleh, mereka itu _yeoja-yeoja_ nekad, meskipun kau bisa melawan sekalipun."

Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah dipedulikan! Biarkan mereka kurang kerjaan!"

.

.

Ancaman itu ternyata benar-benar serius. Begitu batas waktu 2 x 24 jam sudah lewat dan Sungmin tetap tenang-tenang saja, Pansus langsung bertindak.

Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya tenang di luar. dalam hati dia sangat cemas. Tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak memperdulikannya, terpaksa Sugmin patuh. Sebagai kopral 'kan jelas dia menurut saja apa kata komandan.

Sekarang Sungmin tinggal menunggu laporan Eunhyuk, yang memiliki jabatan rangkap: sahabat sekaligus koresponden. Karena, sejak menjadi kembar siamnya Kyuhyun, hubungan Sungmin dengan dunia luar sedikit renggang. Sekarang teman-temannya sedikit segan ingin berbicara lama dengan Sungmin, karena ada Kyuhyun yang tak pernah jauh dari Sungmin.

Dan menurut laporan Eunhyuk, ancamat itu ternyata sangaaaat serius!

Katanya SeoHyun akan memberikan uang sepuluh ribu Won per orang untuk mereka yang tidak muncul di GOR hari Minggu besok. Saat Sungmin memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang itu, namja itu tetap tenang.

"Tidak mungkinlah, Ming. Sepuluh ribu dikali seratus orang saja sudah berapa? Satu juta. Sekolah ini memiliki berapa ekor murid, coba? Hampir 2500! Jadi berapa totalnya? Dua puluh lima juta! _Michinde_! Uang itu bisa untuk membeli motor lebih dari satu!"

"Kyu, kau tidak tahu SeoHyun itu seperti apa. Anak itu belanja bajunya saja yang paling dekat di Jepang dan Hongkong. Sekarag dia malah suka bolak-balik Paris-London. MCLAREN F1 yang dia pakai ke sekolah setiap hari itu, STNK-nya sudah atas nama dia sendiri. Hadiah ulang tahun _sweet seventeen_ tahun kemarin. Jadi kalau hanya uang dua puluh lima juta Won... itu kecil!"

"_Geurae_?"

"Kau mau bertanding tanpa _supporter_?"

"Kan masih ada kau? Eunhyuk, Shindong, teman-teman sekelas. Pasti mereka tidak akan mempan sogokannya SeoHyun. Yang _namja_, entahlah yang _yeoja_."

"Jadi tetap cuekin saja?"

"_Ne_!"

.

.

Anggota tim basket sendiri berusaha tidak menghiraukan masalah itu. Mereka tetap giat berlatih meskipun usaha pemboikotannya lumayan ekstrem.

Di saat mereka latihan di halaman sekolah, para _haksaeng_ jarang ada yang mau berhenti sejenak untuk melihat, apalagi memberikan semangat. Semuanya hanya lalu-lalang, lewat begitu saja seakan anggota tim basket tak tampak mata.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya sampai di situ. Pansus mempunyai aksi._ Cheerleader_ yang sepanjang sejarah perbasketan SMA _Sapphire Blue_ selalu ikut ambil bagian, juga diboikot!.

_Yeoja-yeoja_ manis itu dilarang tampil mengiringi tim basket di kompetisi nanti. Biar saja _namja-namja_ itu bertanding sendiri.

Padahal kelompok _cheerleader_ itu latihannya lebih intensif. Kalau tim basket baru latihan begitu izin dari Kepala Sekolah turun, _yeoja-yeoja_ itu malah sudah _start_ waktu izin itu benar-benar keluar, setiap hari mereka berlatih sampai sore.

Tapi _yeoja-yeoja_ yang kebanyakan _haksaeng_ kelas satu dan dua itu terpaksa pasrah, lkhlas merelakan usaha keras mereka jadi sia-sia. Karena ekskul _cheerleader_ yang tergabung dalam wadah bernama _Ever Lasting Friend_ itu bisa eksis dengan bernagai macam kegiatan karena dukungan dana dari _banonim_-nya SeoHyun. Jadi mereka merasa tidak enak jika tidak peduli dan memilih tetap tampil.

Hangeng, _namja_ keturunan China, kapten tim basket SMA _Sapphire Blue_, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya saat Victoria, koreografer kelompok _cheerleader_, menyampaikan berita bahwa mereka tidak bisa ikut memeriahkan kompetisi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"_Waegure_?" tanya Yesung, salah satu anggota tim inti, begitu Victoria pergi dengan wajah muram. Hangeng menggaruk-garuk kepala, lalu menarih nafas sangat panjang, baru menjawab.

"Yah... _No supporter_!_ No cheerleader_! Benar-benar _no one_! _Only us_!"

Semua ternganga tak percaya.

Sedikit penjelasan, terdapat lima anggota inti tim basket, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin dan Yesung. Juga lima pemain cadangannya, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kibum dan Henry. Tapi jangan coba-coba melirik _namja-namja_ tampan itu, kalau sekedar mengagumi mereka, yah... boleh-lah. Karena mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Ya... seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang sejak awal. "_Apalagi anak basket, aku bagian dari mereka, jadi tidak ada salahnya dengan hubungan seperti itu_". Ya... tebakan kalian benar, mereka memiliki ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis mereka. Hangeng-Heechul, pasangan fenomenal di SMA _Sapphire Blue_, siapa yang tidak iri dengan kemesraan yang selalu mereka umbar di depan publik. Kangin-Leeteuk, pasangan terberisik diantara pasangan-pasangan yang lainnya. Siwon-Kibum menyandang predikat pasangan terkalem. Zhoumi-Henry pasangan yang sedikit aneh, Zhoumi dengan sikap kalemnya dan Henry dengan sikap kekanakannya. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang kekasihnya tidak berada dalam satu tim basket.

Siwon yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba tertawa. Dia merangkul _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Benar-benar hebat, aku salut!

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. Mereka kembali meneruskan latihan meskipun berita itu sedikit memecahkan konsentrasi.

Tapi Sungmin yang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan buku di pangkuan menjadi tercengang saat mendengar percakapan itu. Tanpa supporter, dan sekarang tanpa _cheerleader_ juga?.

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!.

.

.

Sungmin merasa tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri saja. Dia harus bertindak. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Hanya gara-gara dia 'jadian' dengan Kyuhyun, lalu nama sekolah menjadi taruhan? Tapi dia tidak mau meminta pendapat Kyuhyun. Pasti Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak peduli lagi.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" Sungmin mendongak. Ternyata Shindong. "Kenapa melamun?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, menggeser badannya, membagi kerindangan pohon untuk _namja_ yang tidak biasanya sudi mampir melihat orang bermain basket. Karena bagi Shindong, satu-satunya olahraga yang menurutnya menarik hanya biliar.

"Melamunkan ini, mereka yang akan bertanding."

"Oh iya, Min-_ah_. Kudengar katanya tim _cheerleader_ juga di boikot SeoHyun, _ne_?" tanya Shindong pelan.

"_Ne_," desah Sungmin lirih. "Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, Shindong-_ah_."

"_Wae_?"

"Ya... kan ini gara-gara aku."

"Tidak juga."

"Kenapa begitu? Sudah jelas semua ini gara-gara SeoHyun _jealous_ denganku."

"Orang kaya kelakuannya memang seperti itu. Di mana-mana sama saja, Min-_ah_."

"Kau tidak?"

"Kalau aku berbeda," jawab Shindong dengan cepat. "Aku bukan orang yang angkuh dan sombong! Kata _banonim_-ku tidak boleh seperti itu, harta ini hanya titipan Tuhan. Bisa di ambil kapan saja."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Dia salut dengan _namja_ sedikit tambun ini. Dia dari keluarga yang kaya raya, tapi sikapnya sangat rendah hati.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Shindong-_ah_?" keluh Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban, tapi Shindong jadi ikut memutar otak melihat muka keruh di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya _cheerleader_ itu harus _yeoja_, _ne_?"

"Ya tidak ada peraturannya seperti itu, _sih_."

"Jumlahnya harus 10 orang?"

"Tidak ada peraturannya juga."

"Ya sudah! Aku mau menjadi _cheerleader_. Hanya bergoyang-goyang saja, _'kan_. Mudah!"

"Jangan bercanda," Sungmin terbelalak lalu tertawa.

"Mana mungkin _namja_ mau menjadi _cheerleader_?"

"Lho... daripada tidak ada, Min-_ah_. _Cheerleader Emergency_, anggap saja seperti itu."

Sungmin terdiam. Boleh juga _sih_ sebenarnya. Tapi, apa itu tidak terlalu gila?.

"Tapi, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu, _ne_. Takut nanti SeoHyun tahu, lalu aku ikut diboikot juga."

"Kau serius, Shindong-_ah_?" Sungmin terbelalak menatap _namja_ sedikit tambun itu. Tapi Shindong tidak menjawab. Ternyata dia sedang berfikir dengan serius, sampai keningnya keriting.

"Nanti latihannya dirumahku saja. Biar aman! Kasihan, _'kan_?. Sudah latihan panas-panasan setiap hari, eh... tidak ada _supporter_, tidak ada _cheerleader_ juga."

"Lalu kau ingin mengajak siapa, Shindong-_ah_? Siapa yang akan mau?"

"Nanti akan kupikirkan dirumah," Shindong bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu, Min-_ah_. Sudah siang seperti ini."

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_, Shindong-_ah_."

"_Cheonma_, aku duluan, _ne_."

Sungmin menatap Shindong sampai _namja_ humoris sedikit tambun itu menghilang di balik gerbang. Setidaknya, ada temannya yang masih sadar dan mau membantunya, meskipun dia tidak begitu yakin. _Cheerleader namja_, yang benar saja!.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa lagi hanya diam. Dibantu Eunhyuk, Hongki, Sungkyu, Junhyung, dan _segelintir_ orang lagi, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan suporter. Tapi susah, yang suka olahraga, apalagi penggemar basket, rata-rata sudah menerima uang dari SeoHyun. Otomatis mereka diharamkan untuk datang.

Yang ada tinggal mereka-mereka yang tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan olahraga. Menonton di televisi yang bisa sambil makan, tidur-tiduran, bahkan tidur betulan saja mereka malas. Apalagi ini, yang harus datang langsung ke GOR.

Meskipun begitu, Sungmin tetap berusaha. Mencoba memberikan keyakinan bahwa bagaimanapun juga loyalitas tidak bisa diukur dengan uang. Baru diberi uang sepuluh ribu Won saja, mereka langsung tidak peduli dengan perjuangan teman-teman yang berusaha mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Dan meskipun sudah pontang-panting sampai hari ketiga, empat hari sebelum kompetisi dimulai, Sungmin hanya mendapat lima puluh suporter. Itu juga terdiri dari dua puluh teman sekelas, yang memang tidak mempan dengan sogokan SeoHyun.

Tapi untuk gedung GOR yang kapasitasnya sepuluh ribu jiwa, itu sama saja seperti berteriak di padang pasir. Tidak mungkin ada gemanya.

Selain itu Sungmin juga tidak tahu Shindong serius atau tidak masalah _cheerleader_ itu, karena setelah waktu itu Shindong tidak pernah berbicara apa-apa lagi. Dan saat ditanya _namja_ itu hanya cengar-cengir kuda. Dan ketika diam-diam Sungmin lewat beberapa kali di depan rumah Shindong -siang pulang sekolah, sore, bahkan mungkin malam- rumah Shindong tampak sepi! Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang berkumpul, apalagi suara musik menghentak-hentak yang sering dipakai untuk mengiringi _cheerleader_.

Akhirnya Sungmin menarik kesimpulan bahwa waktu itu Shindong hanya simpati sesaat.

.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun juga mulai menerima tekanan dari teman-teman satu timnya.

"Memang konyol, _sih_," keluh Siwon.

"Suka memang hak setiap orang. Hak asasi orang untuk memilih siapa yang akan kita jadikan kekasih. Tapi kasusmu ini lain, Kyuhyun-_ah._ Masalahnya sudah merembet kemana-mana. Sudah tidak masuk akal lagi kalau sampai hal sepenting ini menjadi taruhannya. Makanya...," Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "lebih baik kau jelaskan saja semuanya pada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sedang _jealous_ itu."

Hangeng, Kangin, Yesung, dan Zhoumi setuju dengan usul itu.

"Demi tim kita, Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Zhoumi. "Orang cemburu itu justru harus lebih kita waspadai. Masih mending orang gila, sudah ketahuan."

"Mereka memang gila," Kangin menimpali.

Sedangkan Yesung, hanya berwajah datar sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Tapi usul untuk memberikan penjelasan itu ternyata hanya datang dari pemain inti dan satu pemain cadangan. Sementara empat pemain cadangan lainnya sama sekali tidak peduli tentang ketiadaan suporter dan _cheerleader_ itu.

"Kalau menurutku tidak masalah, biarkan saja _yeoja-yeoja_ gila itu berbuat semaunya," jawab Heechul saat ditanya tentang itu. _Namja_ cantik bermulut bak cabe itu terlihat sangat tidak peduli. Dia malah bersandar mesra pada bahu Hangeng, kekasihnya.

"_Ne_! Aku juga setuju," timpal Leeteuk, _namja_ ber-_dimple_ itu tersenyum tenang sambil memberi pijatan kecil pada bahu kekasihnya, Kangin.

"_No supporter, no problem_! _No cheerleader_ juga _not bad_!" sekarang Henry yang bersuara, _namja_ dengan kulit seputih kapas itu juga terlihat tenang dan menerima sebotol air mineral dari kekasihnya, Zhoumi.

"Yang penting permainan kita!" cetus Kibum datar, _namja_ dengan wajah terkesan dingin itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Intinya hanya _point_ itu!" seraya mengangsurkan handuk ke arah kekasihnya, Siwon.

Kyuhyun menjadi bingung. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, keputusannya untuk mengajak Sungmin memberi keterangan di depan Pansus menjadi mundur-maju. Lima orang menganjurkan sebaiknya begitu, empat orang tidak peduli.

Tapi besoknya, hari Jumat, dua hari menjelang pertandingan, di mading di tempelkan pengumuman yang sangat besar. Ditulis dengan tinta merah di atas selembar kertas karton hitam. Yang berbunyi:

_**UNTUK TEMAN-TEMAN SMA SAPPHIRE BLUE!**_

_**DATANGLAH KE GOR HARI MINGGU BESOK. KARENA AKAN ADA KEHEBOHA BESAR!**_

_**LUPAKAN UANG 10 RIBU WON. KARENA KALAU KALIAN TIDAK DATANG, DIJAMIN AKAN... RUGI BERAT... RAT... RAT...! MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP... DUP... DUP! (KATA-KATA YANG MEMAKAI TITIK ITU CERITANYA ECHO).**_

_**10 JUTA WON JUGA TIDAK AKAN MENUTUPI KERUGIAN KALIAN! TIDAK AKAN MENGHILANGKAN PENYESALAN KALIAN KARENA TIDAK DATANG DAN MENYAKSIKAN KEHEBOHAN ITU.**_

_**MAKANYA...**_

_**DATANGLAH! BERIKAN DUKUNGAN UNTUK TIM BASKET KITA! DAN KALIAN AKA MENYAKSIKAN SESUATU YANG LAIN DARIPADA YANG LAIN.**_

_**DAHSYAT DAN MENCENGANGKAN!**_

_**TTD: POLTERGEIST**_

_**(HANTU TANPA WUJUD)**_

Pengumuman itu langsung menimbulkan kegemparan. Semua bertanya-tanya dan menjadi penasaran.

Yang paling kelimpungan adalah Hangeng. Dia dibombardir pertanyaan dari mana-mana. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Waktu dia ingin bertanya kepada salah satu anggota timnya, mereka lebih antusias lagi mencari tahu siapa Poltergeist itu. Empat pemain cadangannya, termasuk kekasihnya malah terlihat tidak ambil pusing.

Hangeng semakin penasaran lagi ketika menerima surat kaleng. Isinya singkat.

_**TIDAK USAH KHAWATIR MASALAH SUPPORTER. MEREKA PASTI DATANG.**_

_**DIJAMIN!**_

_**(Dari anggota cheerleader)**_

Hanya seperi itu isinya. Hangeng bingun. Dia langsung mencari Victoria. Tapi Victoria berkata, surat itu bukan dari mereka karena mereka tetap tidak bisa tampil.

Hangeng tercenung. Berarti... ada kelompok _cheerleader_ lain!.

.

.

Munculnya pengumuman aneh itu langsung diantisipasi oleh Pansus dengan jalan menaikkan jumlah sogokan. Sepuluh ribu Won lagi. Kali ini dari kantongnya Jessica.

Karenanya, dampak pengumuman itu ternyata memang dahsyat. Hampir delapan puluh persen uang yang sudah dibagi-bagikan, langsung dikembalikan. Semua yang membaca deretan kata itu kebanyakan langsung terhasut dan memutuskan untuk menonton.

Tapi ketika uang sepuluh ribu Won yang di berikan bertambah menjadi dua lembar, banyak yang tergiur dan menjadi bimbang. _Yeoja-yeoja_ anggota Pansus memang tidak kurang akal. Mereka berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang namanya kompetisi antar-SMA adalah kompetisi kelas teri. Amatir. Jadi tidak akan rugi kalau tidak menonton. Kobatama, itu baru keren. Berkelas! Seru!.

Akibat lain dari munculnya pengumuman misterius itu adalah Sungmin menjadi terkena teror. Sebetar-sebentar ponselnya berbunyi. Dan meskipun orang di ujung sana berbeda di setiap deringnya –SeoHyun, Jessica, Tiffany, Sunny, Yoona, dan yang lainnya lagi- isinya tetap sama. Dengan nada tegas, cenderung kasar dan memaksa, Sungmin disuruh mengaku sedang merancang rencana apa!.

SeoHyun dan Jessica bahkan dengan tegas dan terus terang menuduh Sungmin-lah di balik munculnya pengumuman itu. Dan meskipun Sungmin sudah berteriak menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa, _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sedang cemburu buta itu tetap tidak ada yang percaya.

Sungmin sendiri mulai curiga, asal-muasal pengumuman itu pasti dari Shindong. Tapi dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan bertanya, karena hari Jumat saat pengumuman itu muncul Shindong langsung pulang begitu bel. Sabtu-nya Shindong malah tidak masuk. Ponselnya tidak aktif, di telepon ke rumah, katanya sedang pergi!.

Daripada kesal, akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa menginap di rumah Ryeowook, kekasih Yesung. Ryeowook dari seminggu yang lalu sudah menelepon Sungmin bahwa dia ingin membawakan kue untu _namja-namja_ yang ingin bertanding. Makanya dia meminta Sungmin untuk membantunya memasak.

Sebenarnya Sungmin malas. Karena _namja-namja_ basket itu perutnya pada susah kenyangnya. Memberi makan mereka itu sama saja dengan memberi makan sapi. Harus banyak.

Tapi daripada telinga jadi sakit, kepala juga sakit, hati apalagi, mendingan sakit badan. Istirahat sebentar, bisa hilang. Karena itu, setelah geladi bersih siang itu, Sungmin ikut mobil Yesung.

Tapi, ketika dia tepat menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Ryeowook, dan Yesung sudah pergi setelah mengantarkan mereka. Ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"..."

"_Ne_, Shindong-_ah_. _Wae_?"

"..."

"Dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook? Memangnya ada apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, _Oddie_?"

"..."

"Oke, kami akan segera kesana."

Sungmin bergegas menghubungi Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kerumah Ryeowook setelah memberitahukan alamatnya.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-_ah_," Ryeowook muncul dari dalam sambil membawa adonan kue yang dia persiapkan.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, kita tunggu Eunhyuk sebentar lagi, kalian satu kelas, '_kan_?"

"_Ne_, memangnya ada apa?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

Sungmin hanya dapat mengendikkan bahunya.

"_Molla_."

.

.

TBC

Yeahh... akhirnya kelar juga. Semakin bertambah chap, semakin pusing saya, haha, harus lebih memeras otak. Di cerita ini saya bukan hanya sekedar copy-paste, tapi saya juga berfikir bagaimana supaya cerita ini bisa kalian terima dengan baik ^^. Dan chap depan adalah puncaknya, saya harus berfikir super keras, kalau sebelum-sebelumnya mungkin saya hanya improfisasi sedikit, sedikit mengubah bahasa/percakapan, menambah dan mengurangi cerita hingga sesuai dengan yang di inginkan, tapi chap depan, saya harus merombak cerita dengan porsi yang cukup besar agar sesuai dengan karakter ff biasanya, semoga saya bisa ya, chingudeul... doakan #berasaMauPerang ^^. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau update-nya tidak seperti biasanya, ya... contohnya seperti chap ini ^^.

Sissy : sebenarnya Ming itu emang sedikit ada rasa sih chingu ma Kyu dari awal... tapi tau deh, kita lihat saja di cahp2 selanjutnya, hehe, ini lanjutannya ^^.

Ria : Bang Jungmo ya... hem... dipikirkan dulu deh, tapi bang Jungmo kan udah muncul tuh di awal-awal, meskipun Cuma jadi cameo, sih, hehe. Ming ndak melawan Seo karena Ming ndak mau chingu ngelawan cewek, kesannya kan jelek kalau ada namja mukul yeoja. Dan soal Ming ada rasa ke Kyu, kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya, keke. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

airi. tokieda : Bakalan jatuh cinta ndak ya... saya tanya Kyu dulu deh chingu, hehe. Tunggu saja di chap2 selanjutnya ^^.

sitara1083 : Kekeke manis banget ya mereka... oh... OTP #ndakUsahLebayDeh

minseok : haha, aslinya sih mau nulis kelinci chingu, hanya saja gara-gara di bandinginnya sama tikus, ya sudah marmut saja deh ^^. Hoho, 100% improv chingu, lha di novelnya itu kalo ndak Westlife, Justin Timberlake, Ricky Martin ya Indra Brugman, lha... jamannya siapa itu, karena saya sukanya sama Oppadeul, jadi pakek Super Junior aja deh, hehe.

Guest : Kyu jatuh cintanya ke Ming nunggu dapet ilham chingu, hehe. Kyu tidak pernah memperlakukan Ming seperti pacarnya yang sudah meninggal kok, disini Ming sama Hyunmin ndak mirip sama sekali, hanya nama panggilan sayangnya saja. Hurt ya... em... bukan hurt sih sebenarnya, tapi yang pasti nanti ada konfliknya. Oke ini sudah lanjut, mian ndak kilat ^^.

ammyikmubmik : Hehehe iya chingu, gomawo koreksinya ^^.

NAP217 : Hehe saya juga chingu. Gwaenchana, tapi sudah di baca, kan? ^^.

Arevi. Are. vikink : He'em si Ming blom pernah pacaran, makanya dia bingung dan malu ^^. Untuk pertanyaan yang kedua, saya sedikit ndak mudeng chingu, 'ndak ngakuin dan masih yeojachingunya', maksudnya siapa?. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

NaizhuAmakusa : Kyu cantik ya? Padahal saya ndak pernah suka kalau Kyu disebut cantik (pengecualian saat di ep. terakhir SNL), karena bagi saya Kyu itu cakep, pake' banget ndak papa deh, meskipun masih kecean bang Heenim sih #plak. Tapi saya menghargai pendapat chingu kok, kalau tidak bisa membayangkan Kyu macho dan cool disini, saya tidak akan memaksa kok chingu ^^.

S. ELF137 : Ciee... hehe. Oke ini next-nya ^^.

sirly3424 : kekeke gomawo... moment mereka memang selalu manisssss ^^.

Minhyunni1318 : Oke ^^.

danactebh : Hem... ndak cepat sih chingu . Tapi ini lanjutannya ^^.

Kyuminshipper : kekeke, gomawo... ini lanjutannya ^^.

KikyWP16 : kekeke Ming emang selalu lucu dan menggemaskan ^^. Saya? Saya cewek (bahasanya kelihatan banget kan) dan sama seperti nama diatas, saya Line 90 (berasa tua o_O) ^^.

Kyumin joyer : Iya tuh chingu, Kyu emang langganan jadi karakter semena-mena gitu #digamparKyu. Ndak cepat sih, tapi ini lanjutannya ^^.

abilhikmah : He'em, emang dasar tuh Kyu #dibekepKyu.

winecouple : haha, Ming kan belom pernah pacaran juga chingu, di ajakin ke resto romantis pula ^^. Iya tuh... super nyebelin .

HideYuki : Tenang saja chingu, Ming bukan tipe-tipe orang yang suka mengumbar perasaannya kok, jadi... tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ^^.

ShinJiWoo920202 : Kekeke kaya' ndak kenal Kyu aja chingu #SokAkrab, hehe ^^. Oke ini lanjutannya.

sary nayolla : Oke ^^.

pumpkinsparkyumin : He'em chingu, peluk Ming bareng2 yuuuk #ditoyorKyu . KyuMin itu memang super cocok kok, saling melengkapi, KyuMin JJANG-lah pokoknya #lebaynyaKumat. Keke emang sengaja tuh Kyu-nya kaya'nya chingu. Oke ini lanjutannya ^^.

5351 : Ini next-nya ^^.

Big Thank's to:

Sissy, Ria, airi. tokieda, sitara1083, minseok, Guest, ammyikmubmik, NAP217, Arevi. Are. vikink , NaizhuAmakusa, S. ELF137, sirly3424, Minhyunni1318, danactebh, KikyWP16, Kyumin joyer, abilhikmah, winecouple, HideYuki, ShinJiWoo920202, sary nayolla, 5351, pumpkinsparkyumin

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ne_, memangnya ada apa?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

Sungmin hanya dapat mengendikkan bahunya.

"_Molla_."

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai –**beberapa cast bukan termasuk- ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi jam setengah tujuh, seluruh pemain inti dan beberapa suporter berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya pertandingan baru akan mulai jam sembilan, tapi satu setengah jam sebelumnya mereka harus sudah ada di GOR. Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu empat pemain cadangan, dan akan berangkat jam tujuh tepat.

Tapi tunggu punya tunggu, sampai jam tujuh kurang satu menit, empat _namja_ itu belum juga muncul. Hangeng jadi senewen. Sebentar-sebentar dia melongok ke perempatan ujung jalan.

"Mereka ke mana, _sih_?" gerutunya kesal. "Di bilang kumpul di sekolah paling terlambat jam tujuh kurang lima!" Dia menoleh ke Siwon, Kangin dan Zhoumi.

"Hubungi kekasih kalian masing-masing! Ada dimana posisinya sekarang!"

"_Ne_." Jawab mereka serentak.

Sesaat kemudian mereka saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya Hangeng yang mewakili berbicara dan semua serentak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita disuruh berangkat lebih dulu. Bertemu langsung di GOR nanti."

"Kenapa, _sih_?" seru Kangin kesal. "Kemarin tidak berbicara apa-apa."

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Zhoumi menenangkan.

Mereka berangkat. Sesampainya mereka di GOR, ternyata _yeoja-yeoja_ Pansus sudah ada. Berjaga-jaga di dua pintu masuk. Melakukan usaha terakhir demi suksesnya aksi boikot mereka, sekaligus memastikan bahwa mereka-mereka yang sudah menerima uang sogokan tidak mencuri-curi kesempatan. Uang iya, nonton iya.

Sungmin masih sangat kesal masalah teror telepon itu. Apalagi pagi ini semua tulangnya berasa mau rontok. Capek. Gara-gara membantu Ryeowook semalam yang ternyata memang sangat suka berkutat di dapur.

Begitu mobil mereka lewat di depan SeoHyun dan Tiffany, Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Dia terus melototin SeoHyun.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat kekasihku!?" serunya galak. "Mau kau hipnotis, ya?"

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang, kontan tertawa. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Dia membalas pelukan di lehernya dengan satu belaian sayang di kepala Sungmin.

SeoHyun jelas sangat marah menyaksikan adegan itu. Begitu juga gerombolannya yang berdiri tidak jauh. Mereka menatap Sungmin dengan sorot marah yang siap meledak, berharap suatu saat bisa menganiaya si mungil ala pelatihan militer.

Tapi SeoHyun cs langsung berjaga-jaga lagi karena dari jalan raya muncul tiga mobil berisi sekawanan suporter. Mereka-mereka adalah para suporter yang sangat penasaran karena janji dari pengumuman misterius itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka belum mengembalikan uang sogokan.

Hangeng, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin, berdiri di koridor. Sementara yang lain langsung bergabung dengan Jung _Seonsaengnim_, guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu hadir dan sekarang menunggu di dalam GOR.

Hangeng juga penasaran dengan isi pengumuman itu. Terlebih surat kaleng yang dia terima. Berarti akan ada kelompok _cheerleader_. Siapa mereka? Itu yang tidak sabar dia tunggu.

Benar juga. Satu jam sebelum acara dimulai, para suporter dari SMA _Sapphire Blue _mulai berdatangan. Meskipun tidak ada setengahnya kalau di bandingkan suporter dari tiga SMA lain yang akan turun dalam dua kali babak penyisihan hari ini. Tapi lumayanlah. Jadi tidak terlalu sepi seperti perkiraan semula.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebagian besar suporter itu balik badan setelah diajak berbicara SeoHyun dan Jessica dan menerima sesuatu yang di sodorkan Tiffany dan Yuri.

"Wah! Apa lagi itu?" Siwon langsung menajamkan mata. "_Omo_... uang lagi!"

Hangeng terawa pelan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau pakai apa _sih_, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu sampai tidak waras seperti itu? Atau mungkin kau, Sungmin-_ah_?"

"_Ne_?" Sungmin menoleh.

"_Ne_. Memakai jampi-jampi apa?"

"_Aish_! Untuk apa!" jawab Sungmin ketus. Ini dia. Salah satu korban isu bahwa Sungmin 'pergi ke cenayang'.

Semua yang berdiri di koridor menatap khawatir ke dua pintu gerbang. Mereka jadi semakin waswas tatkala semakin banyak suporter yang tergiur sogokan SeoHyun cs. Dan sekarang sebagian besar suporter itu hanya berkeliaran atau duduk-duduk di area parkir GOR.

"Hei! Semuanya disuruh masuk!" Kangin dan Yesung muncul dari dalam GOR. Kangin langsung heran melihat para suporter tiga SMA lain sudah pada heboh di dalam, duduk berkelompok dan mulai mengeluarkan segala macam perkakas yang mereka bawa. Spanduk, peluit, terompet, batu atau logam kecil untuk dipukulkan ke botol minuman, sampai bendera Korea Selatan (Lucu, _kan_? Padahal yang di lawan sama-sama orang Korea Selatan).

"Kenapa mereka tidak masuk?" tanya Kangin heran.

"Tanya saja _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, apa isi amplop yang mereka bagikan!" jawab Hangeng.

"Aish, sialan! Memang kurang ajar _yeoja-yeoja_ itu! Tidak ada loyalitasnya sama sekali! Aku beri perhitungan juga mereka!"

"Eits, _chankamman_! Mau ke mana?" Yesung cepat-cepat mencekal pundak Kangin, yang sudah bersiap meloncat menghampiri SeoHyun cs.

"Kau tidak lihat?"

"Mereka tidak akan pergi, Kangin-_ah_. Tenang saja!" tegas Hangeng ringan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Sama seperti kita, mereka penasaran dengan pengumuman itu. _Gurae_, mereka pasti bertahan di sana, penasaran menunggu kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi..." Hangeng tersenyum lebar. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Ayo, masuk!"

Kangin manggut-manggut.

"Pintar juga mereka."

.

.

"Kyu, aku pergi sebentar, _ne_," Sungmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun pelan sambil berbisik ke telinganya.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun ikut berbisik.

"Ada urusan sedikit."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dan cepat kembali," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang duduk di belakangnya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Kemudian mereka pergi setelah Ryeowook meminta ijin pada Yesung.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sebelum pertandingan, seluruh tim inti SMA _Sapphire Blue_ sudah bersiap-siap di pinggir lapangan. Melakukan pemanasan ringan. Di seberang, tim SMA _Victory_, lawan mereka, juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya mereka sedang cemas. Apalagi Hangeng dan Jung _Seonsaengnim_, guru olahraga merangkap pelatih. Karena empat pemain cadangan mereka belum muncul. Kyuhyun dan Yesung juga beberapa kali terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya, karena sudah 10 menit sejak kekasih mereka ijin untuk pergi belum kembali juga hingga saat ini.

Sementara itu kelompok _cheerleader_ SMA _Victory_ sudah bersiap-siap di tengah lapangan. Ketika alunan musik menghentak, _yeoja-yeoja_ itu mulai beraksi.

Acara selanjutnya seharusnya atraksi _cheerleader_ SMA _Sapphire Blue_. Tapi seluruh anggota tim dan suporter SMA _Sapphire Blue_ tahu, _yeoja-yeoja_ pemandu sorak itu tidak datang.

Hanya Hangeng yang tahu akan ada _cheerleader_ pengganti. Namun dia sengaja tidak menunjukkan surat kaleng itu karena dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kebenaran isinya. Sejak menerima surat itu, sampai kemarin malam, diam-diam Hangeng dan Victoria melakukan investigasi kemana-mana. Dan hasilnya... Nihil! Sama sekali tidak tercium tanda-tanda adanya kelompok _cheerleader_ lain. Tapi yang dia heran, panitia tidak membatalkan jadwal penampilan _cheerleader_ SMA _Sapphire Blue_.

"Mungkin pertandingannya yang dimajukan," duga Siwon.

"Bisa jadi." Hangeng mengangguk dan menjadi semakin cemas. Di tatapnya teman-temannya satu per satu. Siwon, Kangin, Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Zhoumi. Pemain inti dan satu pemain cadangan. Sepertinya mereka akan turun dengan hanya di-_backup_ satu pemain cadangan, karena sampai saat ini empat pemain cadangannya belum kelihatan ujung hidungnya.

"Tidak boleh sampai cedera, kita hanya memiliki satu pemain cadangan!" tegas Hangeng. "Karena kita sepertinya akan bermain _full game_!" dia menarik nafas dengan geram.

"Chullie-_ah_... tunggu hukuman dariku!" Siwon, Kangin dan Zhoumi mengamini ucapan Hangeng. Mereka juga akan memberi perhitungan dengan kekasih mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung mereka masih tetap berusaha mencari kekasih mereka dia antara ribuan manusia yang ada.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, _cheerleader_ SMA _Victory _mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Diiringi tepuk tangan penonton, kesepuluh _yeoja_ manis itu berlari mendekati tim basket SMA-nya dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Tanpa dikomando, kelima pemain SMA _Sapphire Blue_ bangkit berdiri dan kembali melemaskan otot-otot tubuh mereka di sekeliing Jung _Seonsaengnim_ yang juga mulai memberikan instruksi.

Tiba-tiba ruangan GOR yang luas dan berlangit-langit tinggi itu berubah senyap. Semua suara mendadak lenyap. Seluruh penonton terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tatapan lekat. Tapi hanya beberapa saat, karena sedetik kemudian meledaklah gemuruh tawa, teriakan, jeritan, suitan, juga tepuk tangan yang membahana.

Kebingungan, tim basket SMA _Sapphire Blue_ memandang ke segala arah. Juga beberapa teman sekelas, serta sebagian suporter SMA _Sapphire Blue_.

Tapi dengan segera tatapan mereka berpaling ke satu titik, seiring semakin membahananya gemuruh suara dan tangan-tangan yang terjulur menunjuk ke satu arah.

Seketika bola mata mereka membesar. Menatap tak yakin ke ruang pintu ganti yang terbuka. Satu per satu, sosok-sosok tubuh dengan warna busana dan rumbai-rumbai yang mencolok mata, keluar dari sana,

_Cheerleader_ SMA _Sapphire Blue_!

"Katanya tidak ada _cheerleader_?" kata Siwon heran. "Lalu, itu siapa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hangeng sendiri, satu-satunya yang diberitahu tentang kemunculan _cheerleader_ pengiring tim basket di kompetisi, ternganga tak percaya. Jadi surat kaleng itu benar! Tapi... siapa mereka?.

Yang membuat mereka jadi penasaran, ya itu tadi. Penonton langsung heboh. Histeris. Malah sampai meninggalkan bangku masing-masing dan lari ke bawah. Mereka berdesak-desakan di pagar pemisah tribun dan lapangan. Penonton di bagian belakang langsung berdiri di atas bangku tapi itupun masih loncat-loncat. Semuanya ribut tertawa, suit-suit, dan berteriak.

"Ada apa, _sih_?" batin Yesung heran. Tapi jangankan dia, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Hangeng saja tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Padahal mereka sudah berdiri di atas bangku sambil jinjit dan menjulurkan kepala panjang-panjang, saking semua penonton tumpah ruah di sepanjang jalan pemisah tribun-lapangan. Sebagian malah melompat keluar, lalu menyemut di sepanjang pinggir lapangan.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu saja," kata Hangeng sambil turun dari bangku, setelah sia-sia berusaha melihat. "Nanti mereka juga akan lewat sini."

"Oh, iya ya,"´Kangin ikut turu, disusul yang lain. Kemudian mereka duduk, menunggu dengan tak sabar.

Rasanya lama sekali mereka menunggu. Ruang ganti sebetulnya ada dua. Satu di sisi gedung sebelah kiri, yang pintunya tidak jauh dari mereka, dan satunya lagi di sisi kanan gedung. Herannya, kenapa anak-anak cheerleader memilih berganti di ruangan ujung kanan sana? _Masa_ mereka tidak tahu kalau lapangan yang akan dipakai yang di ujung kiri?.

Begitu kelompok _cheerleader_ itu lewat di depan mereka –diiringi sebagian penonton di kiri, kanan, dan belakang- tercenganglah mereka sejadi-jadinya.

Melintas di depan mereka, tubuh-tubuh yang di balut busana minim dan ekstra ketat. Dengan gaya berjalan yang begitu menggoda. Meliuk-liuk mirip ular.

Para _cheerleader_ itu di komandani Shindong. Di belakang Shindong tampak Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejong, Taemin (kekasih dari kader tim basket anak kelas satu, Yunho dan Minho), dan – ini yang membuat Hangeng semakin tercengang- kekasihnya –Heechul-, Leeteuk, Kibum, dan Henry... empat pemain cadangannya!.

Dan keempatnya mengirimkan salam "Cup! Cup! Aaaaah...!" untuk kapten tim mereka yang tampangnya seperti orang yang baru saja melihat setan.

"Hannie... aku cantik, bukan?" goda Heechul sambil mengedipkan matanya, Hangeng hanya dapat menelan ludahnya berat, demi apapun, kekasihnya itu sangat cantik, _yeoja_ asli sekalipun mungkin kalah dengan kecantikannya.

Sedangkan Kibum, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, dan Henry juga mencoba menggoda pasangan mereka yang tampangnya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang di tampilkan Hangeng. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini mereka melihat sang kekasih berubah wujud menyerupai _yeoja_, dan itu sangat luar biasa.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang notabenenya hanya 'kekasih' jadi-jadian tidak berani melakukan ritual goda-menggoda itu, dia hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil sedikit tersipu pada Kyuhyun yang tampangnya menjadi luar biasa bodoh itu.

Kesepuluh _cheerleader_ gadungan itu melangkah pasti dan penuh percaya diri. Tidak risih meskipun kaus _you can see_ mereka ekstraketat dan roknya ekstramini (mungkin karena _namja_, ya?).

Dengan centil mereka mengibas-ngibaskan pom-pom di tangan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata yang di hiasi bulu mata palsu superlentik. Bibir mereka yang berwarna pink cerah, sibuk mengirimkan salam cium jauh untuk para penonton yang terus mengikuti mereka dengan tatapan mata lekat, suitan, gelak tawa terbahak, juga tepuk tangan.

Mereka memakai wig panjang dan berwarna-warni –ada yang hitam, merah, pirang, ada juga yang cokelat- yang diayunkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wig yang di pakai Shindong dan Kibum malah berwarna hitam legam, dan sangat lembut, mirip rambut model-model iklan sampo. Makanya mereka semangat sekali menggoyang-goyangkan kepala. Sampai _yeoja-yeoja_ yang melihat jadi iri.

"Rambutnya... aku juga mau rambut seperti itu," jerit seorang _yeoja_ yang berdesak-desakan di pinggir pagar, sambil menjulurkan tangan, berusaha memegang rambut hitam kemilaunya Kibum.

"Mau apa kau?" Kibum menepis tangan _yeoja_ itu dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Si _yeoja_ yang tak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu langsung terdiam dan beringsut mundur. Mau macam-macam dia dengan _snow white_.

Gemuruh tawa, jeritan, sorak sorai, dan tepuk tangan penonton membuat GOR serasa akan runtuh. Para suporter SMA _Sapphire Blue_ yang masih berkerumun di luar dan menunggu janji pengumuman misterius itu jadi tercengang. Jangankan mereka, orang-orang yang lewat saja sampai bingung, serentak berhenti lalu menatap GOR dengan kening berlipat. Spanduk di luar gedung bertuliskan "Kompetisi Basket Tingkat SMA se-Seoul". Tapi kalau mendengar suara-suara histeris dari dalam, jangan-jangan sedang ada konser Super Show di dalam!.

Serentak para suporter SMA _Sapphire Blue_ itu berdiri, terburu-buru mengembalikan amplop yang sudah mereka terima, lalu terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam gedung. Penasaran!.

Segala macam bujukan SeoHyun dan Jessica sudah tidak mempan lagi. Bahkan saat kedua _yeoja_ itu bersikeras tidak mau menerima amplop, para suporter langsung melemparkan amplop-amplop itu begitu saja ke tanah. Di dalam, mereka celingukan bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang sudah menyebabkan suasana jadi ramai begini.

Baru setelah mereka dengan paksa dan susah payah menyeruak di antara kerumunan manusia yang berdesak-desakan dan berhasil sampai di pagar pemisah –sebagian malah nekat melompati pagar dan lari bergabung dengan tim basket dan suporter lain- mereka tahu penyebabnya.

Dan mereka –Asli!- sama _shock_-nya saat menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Hyunsik, salah satu suporter SMA _Sapphire Blue_, membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Mereka _cheerleader_ sekolah kita? Mereka _namja_, kan? Ya Tuhan... kenapa mereka bisa terlihat sangat cantik seperti itu?".

Jungshim, lain lagi, dia langsung bertindak mengeluarkan kamera dari saku celananya dan mulai merekam aksi _cheerleader-cheerleader_ gadungan yang seksi itu, lumayan untuk koleksi, meskipun tidak bisa mendekati/memiliki mereka tapi setidaknya boleh _'kan_ menjadi penggemarnya, begitu batinnya.

Sementara Doojoon, yang rajin pergi ke gereja, hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dada dengan roman prihatin.

"Tuhan... bimbinglah teman-temanku itu ke jalan yang benar, ameen."

Tak peduli dengan ekspresi _shock_ teman-teman yang lain, kesepuluh_ namja_ _cheerleader_ itu tetap melangkah penuh percaya diri. Dan mungkin inilah _cheerleader_ yang penampilannya memakan waktu paling lama. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit, tapi mereka masih di pinggir lapangan karena para penonton yang begitu terpesona membuat langkah mereka jadi tersendat. Sepanjang jalan, mereka digoda, dipegang-pegang, dicolek-colek, ditarik-tarik.

_Malah_ ada penonton _namja_ yang berteriak nyaring, "HAI KAMUUUU! ITU LHO, YANG SEKSI! KESINI DONG!"

Meskipun _namja_ itu jelas-jelas berteriak "yang seksi", yang keluar dari barisan _malah_ Shindong. Sambil meliuk-liukkan badannya dan berkedip genit, Shindong mendekati _namja_ itu.

"_Wae_? Aku tahu kalau aku seksi! Tapi _sorry_ saja, ya. Aku tidak murahan!"

Yang ada di sana kontan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sementara mereka-mereka yang duduk di tempat jauh tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman yang lain tertawa geli. Mereka semakin menjulurkan leher panjang-panjang, penasaran ingin tahu.

Seorang penonton lain ganti berteriak, "HAI, SAYANG YANG BERAMBUT MERAH! _IREUMI MWOEYO_? _NEOMU YEOPPOTA_!"

Heechul –si rambut merah yang dimaksud- langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan berdecih.

"_Wae_? Aku sudah punya kekasih, jangan menggangguku?" ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh.

Sementara itu seorang _namja_ mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mencolek-colek Leeteuk. "_Dimple_-nya sangat manis, _deh_. Menggemaskan."

"_Jinjja_? Bisa saja, _deh_!" jawab Leeteuk sambil balas mencolek _namja_ itu sampai si _namja_ terjengkang dan terkapar di lantai. Penonton yang bisa melihat kejadian itu lagi-lagi tertawa riuh.

Penonton semakin menatap penuh perhatian saat tubuh-tubuh dibalut busana seksi itu telah ada di tengah lapangan dan membentuk formasi 2 garis lurus dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Eunhyuk mengambil posisi di ujung sebelah kiri menjadi penutup menghadap penonton sedangkan Sungmin mengambil posisi di ujung kanan, jadi saat ini posisi mereka menjadi seperti persegi panjang dengan perwakilan masing-masing menghadap penonton. Perlahan intro musik terdengar, kemudian mengalunlah dengan suara keras... lagu _Alone_ - Sistar.

Seisi GOR kontan terperangah. Namun sedetik kemudian meledaklah suara tawa yang diikuti gemuruh tepuk tangan. Apalagi setelah menyaksikan kesepuluh _namja_ seksi itu.

Berbeda dengan aksi _cheerleader_ yang sudah umum –meloncat-loncat dan membentuk formasi piramida- gerakan _cheerleader_ SMA _Sapphire Blue_ ini sedikit erotis. Meliuk-liuk ke sana kemari, dan terkadang menyerupai _dance_ asli lagu itu.

Gerakan dinamis seperti meloncat-loncat sambil mengayunkan pompom _malah_ tidak ada sama sekali. Mereka justru menampilkan gerak gemulai _dance-dance_ terkenal semacam 'Abracadabra-nya Brown Eyed Girl' dan beberapa gerakan lain yang sepertinya ciptaan sendiri sesuai dengan aransemen lagu gabungan buatan mereka. Yang pasti, sangat hot gerakannya. Bahkan, mereka mengajak penonton untuk ikut joget bersama!.

Jadilah pagi itu suasana GOR begitu gegap gempita. Riuh oleh suara tawa, denting batu di botol minuman, peluit, juga terompet. Suasana juga tambah hidup karena hampir semua penonton ikut berjoget mengikuti semua gerakan kesepuluh _namja_ di tengah lapangan itu.

Beberapa pengunjung umum yang masuk karena tertarik oleh kehebohan itu, hanya bisa berdiri bingung. Apa hubungannya basket dengan _random dance _meliuk-liuk seperti itu. Tapi beberapa dari mereka akhirnya ikut larut juga.

Dan begitu alunan musik mengalun semakin pelan dan akhirnya hilang dari pendengaran, tanda selesainya penampilan _cheerleader_ SMA _Sapphire Blue_, penonton memberikan _applause_ yang sangat meriah. Tepuk tangan membahana ditingkahi bunyi suitan, lengking peluit, dan tiupan terompet. _Malah_ banyak yang sambil loncat-loncat. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, penonton meminta penampilan mereka diulang.

"_ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE_!" gelombang teriakan semakin lama semakin bergemuruh. Panitia menjadi kebingungan. Masalahnya, jadwal hari ini padat sekali. Begitu babak penyisihan selesai sore ini, mereka harus selesai memasang panggung untuk acara Festival Teater nanti malam.

Setelah diberi janji-janji surga bahwa _cheerleader_ SMA _Sapphire Blue_ akan tampil lagi setelah _game_ kedua, barulah penonton tenang dan mau duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing. Padahal rencana panitia, selepas SMA _Sapphire Blue_ bertanding nanti, seluruh tim basket,_ cheerleader_, sekalian suporter kalau bisa, diharapkan segera pergi. Cukup kapten dan pelatih yang tinggal untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka di babak penyisihan minggu depan. Itu kalau mereka menang. Kalau kalah ya silahkan langsung _go away_ saja. Daripada terjadi huru-hara.

Dan ternyata terjadi keajaiban lain. Suporter dari dua SMA lain, yang timnya baru akan turun di pertandingan berikutnya, yang tadinya hanya sekedar menonton dan memilih netral karena tim sekolahnya belum turun, kontan menjadi pendukung SMA _Sapphire Blue_.

Tiba-tiba saja posisi SMA _Sapphire Blue_ menjadi di atas angin. Dengan jumlah suporter yang hampir 70% dari seluruh penonton yang hadir, sorak-sorai mereka benar-benar menusuk telinga, membuat semangat para pemain kontan melejit.

Apalagi ditambah berondongan suporter dari sekolah mereka sendiri, yang langsung menyeruak masuk begitu penonton histeris pertama kali tadi. Tim basket SMA _Sapphire Blue_ kini jadi tercengang, padahal mereka tadi sempat miris saat melihat jumlah suporter yang seperti tebaran pasir di pantai saking sedikitnya.

Enam pasang mata, milik Hangeng dan kelima temannya, menatap bercahaya. Tidak yakin dengan besarnya dukungan yang diberikan untuk mereka, dan masih tidak percaya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Para _cheerleader namja_ itu lalu lari ke pinggir lapangan, ke tempat tim dan sebagian suporter mereka berkumpul.

"_Good luck_!" seru mereka hampir bersama, begitu kelima pemain SMA _Sapphire Blue_ turun.

Para pemain cadangan langsung berganti pakaian di tempat, menghiraukan ratusan, ah bahkan mungkin ribuan mata yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan takjub, iri, bahkan tergoda. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh-tubuh mulus itu terpampang gratis tanpa di pungut biaya sepersenpun bagi yang melihat, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengabadikannya lewat kamera ponsel mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya, mereka tetap mengenakan pakaian _cheerleader_ itu setidaknya sampai pertandingan SMA _Sapphire Blue_ ini selesai, karena mereka tak mau memperlambat waktu lagi dengan kehebohan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Shindong-_ah_. _Gomawo, ne_," Sungmin memeluk Shindong dengan hangat, mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang tulus lewat bahasa tubuhnya. _Namja_ gembul itu hanya meringis.

"_Ottae_? Oke, '_kan_?"

"_Daebak_! Canggih! Dahsyat! Heboh! Brilian!" Sungmin melontarkan berjuta pujian.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini? Aku dari depresi sampai menjadi pasrah gara-gara memikirkan ini, sampai saat sore itu kau memanggil kami," aku melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"_Mian_, Sungmin-_ah_, kalau aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Hanya takut saja kalau tidak jadi. Jadi ku fikir, daripada sudah bilang tapi nantinya malah batal, lebih baik kalian tidak kuberi tahu saja dan ku jadikan ini _surprise_. Bagaimana? _Surprise_ tidak?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sampai gigi kelincinya kelihatan.

"Benar-benar _surprise_ yang indah, Shindong-_ah_. Sekali lagi, aku dan Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih padamu."

Shindong tertawa sumringah. Kemudian mereka cepat-cepat duduk bergabung dengan yang lain, karena permainannya sudah mulai panas.

Hangeng, Siwon, Kangin, Yesung, juga Kyuhyun, kini tampak rileks. Mereka bisa mengembangkan permainan dengan baik. Padahal tadi mereka berangkat dalam suasana yang kurang menyenangkan. Sepi dan di-_cuek-_in.

.

.

Dengan kondisi permainan yang tidak berimbang –santai dan menyenangkan bagi SMA _Sapphire Blue_ tapi mengenaskan bagi SMA _Victory_- dengan mudah SMA _Sapphire Blue_ mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kemenangan mutlak.

Di akhir permainan, penonton memberikan _applause_ yang sangat meriah. Mereka berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan, bersorak, juga bersuit-suit. Suporter SMA _Sapphire Blue_ yang jumlahnya sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak, loncat-loncat kegirangan. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa menang. Begitu keluar lapangan, Hangeng langsung mendekati Shindong.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_, Shindong-_ah_," sambil meraih tangan Shindong dan menggenggamnya kuat.

"Kalau tidak ada kau, entahlah bagaimana jadinya."

"_Cheonma_, tidak usah difikirkan. Ini _'kan_ demi sekolah."

"Apapun itu alasanmu... sekali lagi _jeongmal gomawo_."

Kelima anak buah Hangeng langsung mengikuti jejak sang kapten. Mereka merangkul Sindong dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Tapi, Chulli-_ah_... kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, sayang," Hangeng berjalan mendekati Heechul, sedangkan Heechul hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Kau juga Kibum/Ryeowook/Sungmin/Henry/Leeteuk," ucap Siwon, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Kangin secara serentak sambil mendekati kekasih masing-masing. Eunhyuk hanya diam mengawasi mereka, lalu Taemin, dan Jaejong, em... anggap saja mereka sudah pulang, hehe.

Jung _Seonsaengnim_ juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada Shindong.

"Eh... jangan-jangan itu kamu ya, yang _Saem_ lihat malam-malam berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah?"

"Bukan _Saem_, itu saya!" sambar Henry. Membuat semua tertawa geli.

Setelah mereka membereskan semua perlengkapan dan mundur ke tribun penonton untuk menyaksikan pertandingan selanjutnya: SMA Cassiopeia vs SMA Traxian.

Pemenang pertandingan ini akan menjadi lawan mereka di pertandingan minggu depan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menyaksikan sampai selesai karena panitia meminta mereka pulang demi alasan keamanan. Hanya Jung _Seonsaengnim_ dan Hangeng yang akan tinggal. Tapi sebelumnya Hangeng mengikuti yang lainnya pergi ke ruang ganti.

.

.

"Kalian tahu, aku hampir frustasi saat pemain cadangan hanya Zhoumi saja yang muncul," ucap Hangeng kesal, Heechul yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka sudah berada di ruang ganti, tidak lucu bukan kalau mereka pulang masih dengan atribut yang seperti itu.

"Jangan salah. Kami sudah datang sejak jam tujuh kurang," jawab Kibum. "Saat kalian menelefon kami tadi."

"Oh ya?" semuanya menoleh ke arah kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Lalu kalian mendapat kostum dan peralatan _make up_ darimana?" tanya Kangin sambil menatap Leeteuk lekat.

"_Eomma_ Jaejong pemilik salon besar, kami bisa meminjamnya dengan mudah, tentu saja dengan alasan demi kepentingan sekolah." Leeteuk yang menjawab.

"Lalu yang memoleskan _make up_ di wajah kalian?" Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara.

Semua serentak memandang Heechul kemudian beralih ke Sungmin.

"Aku dan Sungminie yang merias mereka, bagus bukan? Aku baru tahu kalau Sungminie manis sekali," Heechul menjawab dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kau bisa merias," tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa ada suara yang berbisik di telinganya, Kyuhyun.

"Eng... sekedar tahu, _sih_. Aku pernah melihat _Eomma _dan beberapa sepupu-ku berdandan, dan sepertinya itu cukup mudah," Sungmin ikut menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan berbisik. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya faham.

"Ah... kami punya hadiah untuk kalian," ucap Heechul.

"Apa?" enam _namja_ tampan itu menjawab dengan serempak.

Lewat isyarat mata, Heechul memberi kode kepada para _uke-uke_ cantik itu.

"_Hana.. Dul.. Set_."

'CUP!'

Sebuah suara kecupan terdengar serentak. Dan semua _seme_ langsung terdiam seketika. Entah ini benar-benar hadiah atau hanya ulah iseng sang _uke_ yang ingin membagi warna lipstik mereka, yang pasti jantung para _seme_ sekarang sedang berdegup dengan kencang karena bahagia. Terlihat noda lipstik _pink_ cerah di pipi mereka, kecuali Kyuhyun. Eh... kenapa?.

"_Ya_! Sungminie... kenapa kau tidak mencium kekasihmu?" ucap Heechul frontal.

"_Ne_? A... aku..." Sungmin memutar bola matanya bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan tidak mungkin juga dia mencium Kyuhyun sembarangan.

"_Gwaenchana_, mungkin Minnie malu melakukannya di depan kalian," Kyuhyun mencoba menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_... itu tidak adil. Eeteuk-_ah_," Heechul menatap Leeteuk dan memberikan kode untuk bergerak.

Dengan cepat mereka mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin terperangah karena tiba-tiba dua lengan memeluknya dari belakang, begitu erat dan perlahan menariknya mundur ke sudut saat Heechul dan Leeteuk bergerak maju.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_... kau curang sekali, kenapa bersembunyi di belakang Sungminie? _Ya_! Minnie-_ah_... cepat cium Kyuhyun," seru Heechul kesal.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia tertawa. Begitu dekat ke tengkuk Sungmin, sehingga hangat nafasnya menyapa kulit. Dan saat Heechul dan Leeteuk merangsek maju, Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu menyebabkan jantung _namja_ yang dipeluknya berdetak dengan kencang.

Sungmin mengeluh dalam hati. Seperti inilah yang bisa membuatku cepat mati!.

.

.

Usaha pemboikotan itu gagal. SeoHyun dan Jessica di caci maki anak-anak SMA _Sapphire Blue_, terutama yang batal menonton dan hanya bisa mendengarkan ceritanya. Apalagi semua yang nonton ceritanya sama persis seperti bunyi pengumuman misterius itu.

"Pokoknya sangat rugi kalian tidak melihat kemarin! Pokoknya barang siapa yang tidak melihat kemarin benar-benar rugi! Gi! Gi! Gi! Benar-benar menyesal seumur hidup! Dup! Dup! Dup!"

Dan di mana-mana anak-anak akan terbahak-bahak setiap kejadian itu di ceritakan ulang. Yang tidak menonton sedikit susah ingin percaya, Shindong, Kibum, Heechul, Henry dan semua nama yang katanya menjadi _cheerleader_ itu _namja_ asli. Meskipun posisi mereka sebagai _uke_, tapi mereka bukan tipe _namja_ yang lembek dan gemulai. Tapi mereka juga penasaran bagaimana saat _namja-namja_ itu di sulap menjadi _yeoja_. Ayolah... siapa yang tidak kenal Heechul, _namja_ tercantik se-SMA Sapphire Blue, Henry, Kibum, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Jaejong, Taemin, dan Ryeowook juga pasti akan sangat manis saat memakai atribut _cheerleader_ itu. Sayang sekali mereka hanya bisa melihat dari foto yang berhasil di ambil oleh teman-teman mereka.

SeoHyun dan Jessica benar-benar berang. Pasalnya mereka sudah menghabiskan uang jutaan dan hasilnya mereka gagal total. Apalagi mereka juga terkena amukan _yeoja-yeoja cheerleader_ gara-gara tim basket sekolah kini tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi. SMA _Sapphire Blue_ sekarang memiliki kelompok _cheerleader_ sendiri. Trifungsi _malah_, bisa menjadi pemain cadangan, bisa dekat dengan kekasih mereka, dan tidak perlu dijaga. Karena mereka bisa melawan kalau ada _namja_ yang berani iseng.

Dan ternyata, nama SMA _Sapphire Blue_ sekarang sangat terkenal di SMA Cassiopeia. Menjadi bahan omongan gara-gara _cheerleader_-nya yang heboh dan fantastik itu. Dan banyak yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu sampai hari Minggu nanti untuk bisa menyaksikan penampilan mereka lagi.

"_Cheerleader_-nya kau lagi, Shindong-_ah_," tanya Jay.

Shindong kontan tertawa.

"Pasti-lah. Terangkan, Eunhyuk-_ah_!" peritahnya ke Eunhyuk.

"Kita akan menampilkan _dance_ dengan gabungan musik dari 'AOA-miniskrit',' Girl's Day-Something', 'Stella-Marionette', ada usulan yang lain?" Eunhyuk mengakhiri penjelasananya.

"Hah? Gila! Kalian sadar _'kan_ memakai lagu-lagu itu. _Omo_... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sungmin berseru panik. Yang benar saja, tiga lagu itu mengandung unsur dance erotis yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di perbincangkan. Sekalian saja semua _dance_ dari GB yang memiliki unsur seksi di masukkan.

"Tenanglah, Sungmin-_ah_. Kita _'kan_ bisa merubah gerakannya menjadi lebih sopan, itu hanya konsep untuk rancangan kita saja," kata Shindong menjelaskan.

"Ah... baiklah," Sungmin menjawab pasrah. Dia percaya Shindong dan Eunhyuk bisa mengatasinya. Ternyata diam-diam sahabat dekatnya itu jago _dance_.

Jadi berdasarkan informasi itu, tim basket SMA _Sapphire Blue_ tidak perlu pusing lagi masalah suporter.

"Silahkan kalau mau diboikot lagi!" kata Hangeng saat bertemu SeoHyun di ruang OSIS.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus mengeluarkan uang satu juta Won untuk satu kepala!"

SeoHyun hanya diam. Kali ini dia benar-benar kalah!.

.

.

TBC

Wow... 2 minggu ya, ah... bahkan lebih ff ini teranggurkan. Mianhe... banyak alasan sih sebenarnya, dunia nyata saya juga tak boleh begitu saja saya acuhkan, tapi intinya saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Semoga chingudeul semua suka, ne? 4000 word lebih lho, ya... anggap saja sebagai permohonan maaf saya ^^.

Ah ya... jika ada yang kurang nyaman memanggil saya author, bisa panggil saya chingu kok, panggil Lee juga boleh, atau panggil Eonni/Saeng? Saya 90 Line, saya juga masih merasa belum pantas menyandang sebutan author itu ^^.

**Airi. tokieda** : Yupz... 100 untuk chingu. Kekeke tuh di atas gimana menurut chingu cheers-nya?^^

**Minoru **: kekeke sayang sekali emang mereka chingu yang jadi cheers dan emang rugi banget... nget... nget... bagi yang ndak nonton ^^. Ssssttt... jangan rame2 chingu, baru chingu aja tuh yang sadar kalau si abang satu itu belom muncul ^^.

**Winecouple **: mereka emang gila kok :-/, kekeke tuh di atas jawabannya ^^.

**Sitara1083 **: kekeke ndak usah bingung chingu, di nikmatin aja kehebohan mereka ^^. Yepz... Kyu emang ndak ada lucu2nya sama sekali, haha. Gimana chingu, cheers-nya sekseh2 lho bukan buntet2 ^^.

**Cho Miku **: kekeke ini lanjutannya... tapi ndak kilat sih ^^, Fighting!

**Arevi. are. vikink** : Wah... tebakan chingu benar, cuma chigu lho yang nebak ini. Ow... begono... hehehe ati2 chingu ngaku2 gitu entar malem tiba2 di cekek Kyu, kekeke.

**Abilhikmah** : itu yang dilakukan Shindong, bikin kerusuhan, hehe.

** 137** : Siiiip ^^.

**Sarry nayolla** : Oke ini next-nya ^^.

**5351** : namanya juga orang gila chingu, ya begitulah . Mungkin 2/3 chap lg chingu bakal di jelasin perasaannya Kyu ke Ming, di tunggu aja ^^. KyuMin moment-nya akan ada seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hehe. Oke ini next-nya ^^.

**Chella-KMS **: Gwaenchana ^^. Itu anggota cheers-nya, namja2 ketceh ;-). Untuk saat ini masih tujuan awal chingu, menjadikan Ming tamengnya, tapi kita tunggu chap selanjutnya, apa Kyu masih kuat bertahan dengan pesonanya Ming, kekeke. Ini next-nya ^^.

**Danactebh **: semoga waktu baca tadi ngakak beneran #penuhPengharapan. Oke, Semangat!^^.

**Sissy **: Kekekeke betul sekali chingu, Shindong bikin kerusuhan tuh di GOR ^^.

**KikyWP16 **: Hehehe fokusnya ke pemboikotan untuk tim basket sih, jadi emang sedikit garing sih. Tapi Ming-nya lucu kok, pelototin Ming aja biar ndak garing2 amat #nego. KyuMin moment-nya sedikit2 dulu aja, ne, nanti kan lama2 akan jadi bukit, hehe #ikut2anGaring .

**Queenshi137** : kekeke selamat datang kembali ^^. Pihak ketiga dari Ming... eng..kasih bocoran deh,2/3 chap lagi mungkin akan muncul, tapi jangan bilang siapa2 ya #dibacaSemuaReader. Oke... hwaiting!^^.

**NAP217 **: kekeke mau ikut2an jurusnya Shindong Oppa ya chingu, oke ^^.

**Kmalways89 **: kekeke iya chingu, tapi sayangnya dance-nya ndak sewajar biasanya, hehehe, Kyu kalau sudah berhubungan sama Ming emang selalu modus tuh . Gomawo untuk review-nya dari chap awal, selamat membaca ^^.

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: kekeke emang seru bgt novel ini. Hoho tebakannya betul tuh, chingu ^^. Hehehe kaya'nya memang saya yang salah, maklum chingu faktor usia –berasa tua-, gomawo koreksinya dan ini lanjutannya ^^.

**Zahra Amelia **: kekeke saya malah jaman SMP chingu –tua ya- ^^. Dan memang saya lebih suka BL sih makanya saya rubah saja jadi BL. Hehehe saya juga pernah baca di buku IPA anak SD sih chingu apa itu obsidian, hanya takut salah saja makanya saya cetak miring, gomawo koreksinya ^^. Oke ini lanjutannya, gomawo sudah riview dari chap 1, hwaiting!^^.

**Mayasiwonest. evetlastingfriends** : gomawo... gaya bahasa author aslinya emang bagus kok, oke ini lanjutannya ^^.

Big Thank's to:

**Airi. Tokieda**, **Minoru**, **Winecouple**, **Sitara1083**, **Cho Miku, Arevi. are. Vikink**, **Abilhikmah**, ** 137**, **Sarry nayolla**, **5351**, **Chella-KMS, Danactebh**, **Sissy**, **KikyWP16**, **Queenshi137**, **NAP217**, **Kmalways89**, **ShinJiWoo920202**, **Zahra Amelia, Mayasiwonest. Evetlastingfriends**

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus mengeluarkan uang satu juta Won untuk satu kepala!"

SeoHyun hanya diam. Kali ini dia benar-benar kalah!.

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai –**beberapa cast bukan termasuk- ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Pansus langsung mengadakan rapat lagi. Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang menjadi sasarannya. Sahabat dekat Sungmin itu memiliki bisnis keripik kentang dengan berbagai rasa yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah. Renyah, gurih, dan membuat ketagihan.

"_Mwo_!?" seru Eunhyuk. Dia terpana saat Sunny, jubir Pansus, membacakan memo hasil rapat kemarin, yang menyatakan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah tidak boleh lagi menaruh barang dagangan di kantin dan koperasi.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kalian tahu, ini tidak lucu untuk dibuat bercanda!"

"Siapa bilang ini bercanda?" balas Sunny ketus.

"Lalu, kenapa aku yang jadi sasaran kalian? Yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun itu Sungmin, bukan aku!"

"Tapi _'kan_ kau sahabat Sungmin!"

"Biarpun aku sahabat Sungmin, memangnya Kyuhyun juga dibagi untukku? Yang benar saja, kalian memang benar-benar tidak waras!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang jelas, ini serius!"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan kepada _Eomma_-ku?"

"Oh! Kau tidak perlu berkata ke _Eomma_-mu, Eunhyuk-_ssi_. Kau cukup bicara ke Sungmin!" tandas Sunny enteng lalu berbalik pergi.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti. Tapi dia juga tahu, ini bukan main-main. Kalau saja mereka bukan _yeoja_, pasti Eunhyuk langsung akan main tangan, karena _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tidak bisa dilawan dengan otak ataupun hati. Dan benar saja. Saat dia bertanya ke Hwang _Ahjumma_, pengelola koperasi, Hwang _Ahjumma_ berkata kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menjual keripik kentang miliknya di sana lagi. Mulai besok!.

Gila, _'kan_!.

Eunhyuk tidak mau bertanya ke kantin. Kalau koperasi yang di bawah kendali sekolah saja bisa diacak-acak –meskipun Eunhyuk yakin pihak sekolah pasti tidak tahu menahu tentang ini- apalagi kantin.

Terpaksa dia harus memberi tahu Sungmin.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Eunhyuk langsung ke sana kemari mencari sahabatnya itu, diiringi tatapan puas para anggota Pansus yang memang bertebaran di sana-sini. Mereka puas karena ternyata ancaman mereka berjalan sesuai dengan yang mereka kehendaki.

Setengah mati Eunhyuk mencari Sungmin. Memeriksa setiap sudut kompleks sekolah yang sangat luas. Sejak Sungmin memiliki kekasih, mereka jadi jarang bersama-sama lagi. Sangat jarang, karena Kyuhyun melekat seperti lintah!.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk menarik nafas lega. Setelah dua kakinya hampir mati rasa, pasangan yang tak terpisahkan itu akhirnya dia temukan di lab biologi. Eunhyuk tidak tahu siapa yang mereka cari di sana. Yang pasti temannya Kyuhyun, karena Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin hanya duduk tenang dan diam di sebelah _namja_ itu.

"Minnie-_ah_!" panggil Eunhyuk sambil bergegas masuk. Sungmin menoleh, Kyuhyun dan temannya yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu juga menoleh.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Penting!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin untuk keluar.

"Sebetar, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," katanya ke Kyuhyun. "Aku meminjam _nae chingu_ sebentar!" sengaja dia menekankan kata '_nae chingu_', agar Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia sudah merampas satu-satunya sahabat yag Eunhyuk miliki!.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka sudah di luar lab.

"Aku sudah tidak boleh meletakkan keripik kentang lagi. Di kantin, ataupun di koperasi."

"_Wae_?"

"Ya... karena kau berkencan dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Hah?" Sungmin terkejut. "Aku tidak mengerti? Apa hubungannya?"

"Kau fikir aku mengerti? Tapi setelah mereka mengatakan itu, aku langsung bertanya ke Hwang _Ahjumma_. Dan Hwang _Ahjumma _membenarkannya!"

"Mereka siapa? SeoHyun, Jessica, dengan antek-anteknya itu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Sungmin terdiam. Bingung sekaligus tidak menyangka.

"Kalau kau acuhkan saja, _otteo_?"

"Bagaimana mau diacuhkan? Itu _'kan_ sudah ada jatahnya. Kalau nampan untuk jatah keripikku tidak di keluarkan, bagaimana? _Masa_ keripikku ku letakkan begitu saja di atas kaca."

Sungmin diam lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa _yeoja-yeoja_ itu sangat tega.

"Mulai kapan?"

"_Naeil_."

"_Naeil_!" Sungmin terpekik. "_Michin_!"

"Kalau tidak gila, aku tidak akan mencarimu, Minnie. _Otteo_?  
"Nanti akan ku fikirkan. Aku akan memberi tahu Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk langsung melirik ke dalam lab dan mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Kau tidak bisa kalau sedetiiiik saja tidak menempel ke Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan aku yang menempel. Dia yang terus menempeliku!" Sungmin langsung protes keras.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mencarimu hanya ingin memberitahukan ini. Aku duluan, _ne_."

"Hyukkie-ah, _mianhe_." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk sesaat sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi. Gara-gara dia, Eunhyuk jadi ikut tertimpa masalah.

"_Ne. Gwaenchana_. Memang mereka semua itu tidak bisa berkaca! Aku pergi dulu, _ne. Annyeong_."

Setelah Eunhyuk pergi, Sungmin menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu lagi, karena dia tahu persis besarnya peranan keripik kentang itu bagi keluarga Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Oh, itu. Ayo kembali, Kyu?"

"Ini aku menyusulmu karena ingin mengajakmu kembali ke kelas. Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi muram seperti itu?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Eunhyuk, Kyu."

"Eunhyuk kenapa?"

"Dia sudah tidak boleh meletakkan keripik kentangnya lagi di kantin dan koperasi."

"_Wae_?"

"Karena kita!"

"_Mwo_!?" Kyuhyun terperangah.

.

.

Meskipun tahu ancaman itu bukan bercanda, Eunhyuk masih berharap itu hanya gertakan dari mereka. Tapi ternyata, saat besoknya dia ke koperasi, tiga nampan yang menjadi jatahnya selama ini sudah ditempati dagangan lain. Eunhyuk tidak tahu muncul darimana makanan-makanan itu, karena Hwang _Ahjumma_ tutup mulut.

Eunhyuk kebingungan. Karena bahan mentah komoditi ekspor andalan keluarganya itu sudah dibeli. Dan hari Minggu besok, seperti biasa mereka akan bekerja keras sejak pagi hingga malam. _Abeoji, Eommoni_, serta _Noona_-nya.

Bagaimana cara Eunhyuk memberi tahu keluarganya bahwa sementara ini dia tidak bisa menitipkan keripik kentang mereka karena ada sekelompok _yeoja_ yang iri dan tidak bisa menerima kalau Sungmin berkencan dengan Kyuhyun? Konyol sekali, bukan?.

Lunglai, Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan lesu ke kelas Sungmin. Dia harus memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa ancaman SeoHyun cs ternyata tidak main-main.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin terduduk muram di teras. Semalaman dia terus berfikir, mencari jalan bagaimana caranya menolong Eunhyuk. Tapi sampai pagi ini belum mendapat ide juga.

Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Semalam Eunhyuk menelepon dengan suara yang sangat parau, seperti sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat, bahkan beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas berat dan isakan tertahan Eunhyuk. Dan ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mendengar sahabatnya itu begitu putus asa. Karena selama ini, Eunhyuk adalah pribadi yang santai, _enjoy_, dan tenang. Kalau dia sudah sampai putus asa seperti itu, berarti ini memang sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Beditu seriusnya Sungmin larut dalam lamunan, begitu dalamnya kepalanya menunduk, hingga deru mobil Kyuhyun-pun terabaikan. Bahkan setelah _namja_ iu berdiri di sebelahnya, Sungmin masih juga belum sadar.

"Ming," setengah membungkuk Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Sungmin masih tetap tidak bergeming.

"Minnie-_ah_!" _namja_ itu kembali memanggil. Tapi Sungmin masih juga tidak mendengar.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menepuk pundak _namja_ mungil itu. Tepukan pelan, tapi Sungmin langsung berjengit kaget serasa ada kembang api yang di letuskan di depannya.

"Ya! Kyunie... kau mengagetkanku! Kapan datangnya, _sih_?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

"Kau yang terlalu serius melamun. _Waegure_?"

Sungmin menatap _namja_ yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya itu. Cerita, jangan, cerita, jangan. Tapi sebenarnya dia harus bercerita, karena memang _namja_ inilah yang menjadi sumber masalahnya.

"Hem... begini, Kyu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang..."

"Eunhyuk? Potong Kyuhyun.

"Eh? _Kok_ tahu?" dua alis Sungmin menyatu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas.

"Tentu saja tahu. Aku tidak secuek yang kau kira, Ming."

"_Geurae_?"

"Suruh Eunhyuk membawa keripik-nya besok. Tapi kau tunggu dia, lalu masukkan keripiknya ke mobilku. Di kursi belakang, _ne_."

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kerjakan saja apa yang ku minta." Kyuhyun menatapnya lurus. Sungmin langsung diam.

Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa kalau _namja_ ini tidak suka banyak cerita? gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berdiri.

"_Kaja ka_!" ajaknya. "Sudah jam setengah tujuh."

.

.

Besoknya, setelah memarkir mobil di dekat pagar sekolah, Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci ke Sungmin. _Namja_ itu pergi ke kelas lebih dulu.

Tak lama Sungmin menunggu, kemudian Eunhyuk datang. Sungmin cepat-cepat menyambut sahabatnya itu, membantu menurunkan kantong-kantong plastik dari mobil yang di sewa Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun yang membawanya, Minnie-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk, mengekor langkah Sungmin ke tempat mobil Kyuhyun diparkir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia orangnya tidak banyak bicara. Tadi aku bertanya, tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahu."

"Kau kenapa bisa menjadi kekasihnya, _sih_? Aku bingung. Lagipula kau juga tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku. Kau sebenarnya benar-benar berkencan atau hanya pura-pura?"

Sungmin kontan beku di tempat. Susah payah dia berusaha menenangkan diri. Kenapa Eunhyuk berbicara seperti itu? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Aneh saja. Biasanya kau selalu bercerita padaku. Tapi ini tidak. Tiba-tiba saja kau berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Semua kaget. Termasuk aku!"

Sungmin diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin bercerita banyak. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan bahwa ini hanya rahasia mereka berdua. Hanya mereka!.

Dia menoleh saat didengarnya Eunhyuk menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli ini semua akan dibawa kemana," ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap dagangannya yang menumpuk di jok belakang mobil Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku bingung. _Eomma_ terus bertanya kenapa keripiknya tidak juga dibawa. Nanti rasanya bisa berubah menjadi tidak enak. Aku katakan saja, kantin dan ruangan koperasinya sedang di renovasi. Jadi kantin yang sekarang kantin darurat. Serba berantakan."

"_Ne_. Katakan saja seperti itu. tidak perlu membuat _Eommonim_ bingung. Sudah?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Sungmin menutup pintu belakang lalu menguncinya. Setelah memeriksa dua pintu yang lain, dia mengajak Eunhyuk ke kelas.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Sungmin.

"Tolong berikan ke Eunhyuk, Ming. Katakan padanya, aku minta maaf."

"Keripiknya tidak kau buang _'kan_, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dosa, membuang-buang makanan. Lagipula kalau di buang tidak mungkin bisa berubah menjadi uang. Dan..." tiba-tiba raut Kyuhyun berubah menjadi serius. Badannya bergeser lebih dekat dan volume suaranya mengecil.

"Ming, nanti kau temui SeoHyun. Katakan kalau kau akan memberi tahu semuanya hari Sabtu nanti. Pulang sekolah."

"_Mwo_?!" Sungmin terkejut. Dia hampir berteriak tadi.

"Tapi karangan kita _'kan_ belum sempurna? Aku juga sudah sedikit lupa. Jangan Sabtu, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Obsidian itu tembus menatap _foxy eyes_-nya, membuat Sungmin langsung tersadar.  
"Baiklah!" dia mengangguk patuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tipe seperti ini yang dia suka. Cepat mengerti kalau dia tidak suka banyak bicara, apalagi cerita.

.

.

Sungmin bingung, khawatir, dan cemas dengan gagasan Kyuhyun itu. Tapi dia takut bertanya, apalagi memberikan usul. Dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Hari yang disepakati tiba. Semua anggota Pansus sudah berkumpul satu jam lebih awal di sekretariat PMR. Sejak pagi mereka memang sudah tidak sabar. Ingin cepat-cepat menekan Sungmin agar menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Mereka tetap yakin, ada something wrong di balik 'jadiannya' Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun.

Jam tiga tepat, pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru SeoHyun dengan suara yang dibuat sewibawa mungkin. Pintu terbuka. Tapi yang muncul bukan Sungmin, melainkan... Kyuhyun!.

Seketika ruangan menjadi senyap saat semua tahu siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu menjadi tegang dan saling memandang saat tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dengan tenang dan sepasang obsidian dinginnya menyapu seisi ruangan. Menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Dimana aku harus duduk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eng... eng... terserah kau! Terserah kau!" jawab SeoHyun gugup.

Kyuhyun menarik satu kursi tepat di hadapan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, lalu duduk diam. Menunggu. Ketenanngannya, juga sepasang obsidian dinginnya yang menyorot tajam, membuat para _yeoja_ anggota Pansus yang tadinya telah siap dengan daftar panjang berisi pertanyaan, kontan menjadi ngeri ingin membuka mulut. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku datang hanya untuk duduk diam seperti ini?"

"Aku menyuruh Sungmin yang datang," jawab SeoHyun hati-hati.

"Dia sudah ku antar pulang!" tandas Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, menjulangkan tubuh jangkungnya, dan melangkah mendekati _yeoja-yeoja_ Pansus yang duduk berdekatan. Kemudian Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu per satu dengan jeda beberapa detik namun sanggup membuat keberanian mereka seketika menguap, nyaris tanpa sisa.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara, dan tidak akan ada yang kedua kali!" Kyuhyun mendekat, membuat para anggota Pansus menjadi semakin ngeri.  
"Aku yang menyukai Sungmin! Aku yang tetap memaksa untuk duduk semeja dengan dia, meskipun dia sudah mengatakan kalau itu kursi Seunghyun!" _yeoja-yeoja_ Pansus langsung gelagapan. "Jadi kalian salah kalau selalu mendesak Sungmin. Seharusnya kalian semua meminta penjelasan padaku! Meskipun sebenarnya itu hak-ku, hak Sungmin, hak kami berdua untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Jelas?"

_Yeoja-yeoja_ itu diam, takut ingin menjawab. Tapi SeoHyun dan Jessica, yang sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan banyak uang, tidak menyerah begitu saja. Mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya!.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu bisa tertarik dengan Sungmin?" tanya SeoHyun, saking tidak bisa menahan rasa irinya. Seketika obsidian dingin Kyuhyun menyambarnya.

"Apa harus ku jawab?"

"Yaaah...," SeoHyun terlihat sedikit malu, "_Ne_."

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah SeoHyun. Beberapa detik dia hanya seperti itu. Diam dan menatap SeoHyun tajam. Membuat suasana menjadi mencekam dan anggota Pansus yang tidak seberani SeoHyun sudah ingin cepat-cepat lari keluar.

"Karena Sungmin tidak menyukaiku!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berkata.

_Yeoja-yeoja_ Pansus langsung bengong.

"Eng... maksudmu? Kali ini Jessica yang bertanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kernyitan di dahi saking bingungnya.

"Maksudku...," Kyuhyun langsung beralih ke Jessica yang duduk di sebelah SeoHyun, "yang menarik dari Sungmin adalah... dia mengacuhkanku!"

_Yeoja-yeoja_ Pansus saling pandang. Tidak menyangka sama sekali dengan menyangka sama sekali dengan jawaban Kyuhyun itu, karena mereka sudah sangat yakin bahwa jawaban Kyuhyun pasti menyangkut tentang fisik. Apa lagi? Alasan terbanyak awal dari ketertarikan seorang _namja_ adalah fisiknya. Baru setelah itu muncul alasan-alasan klise di belakangnya. Baik, perhatian, sabar, pegertian, dan semacamnya.

Makanya mereka sudah siap dengan seribu celaan. Sungmin itu miskin. Makanya badannya imut, karena kurang gizi! Kalau ada pesta tidak pernah mau datang karena tidak level. Bajunya juga jarang mengikuti mode, atau bisa di bilang dia itu _fashion terrorist_. Dan masih banyak kekurangannya yang lain! Semuanya sudah siap dilontarkan karena dari awal mereka sudah yakin, Kyuhyun suka Sungmin dari segi fisik. Dan yang paling penting, mereka yakin Kyuhyun itu _straight_, sekalipun dia 'menyimpang', masih banyak _uke_ yang bisa dia pilih dan lebih baik dari Sungmin.

Maka sari itu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata jawaban Kyuhyun melenceng jauh.

"Tapi _'kan_ kalian sama-sama..."

"_Namja_? Lalu apa masalahnya, aku dengan _namja_ ataupun dengan _yeoja_, apa pengaruhnya untuk kalian?"

"Tapi Sungmin itu memang cuek kok. Bukan hanya padamu. Dia juga cuek dengan yang lainnya."

"Itu urusan mereka. Kalau aku tidak bisa!"

"Sungmin cuek denganmu, itu sama artinya dengan dia tidak menyukaimu," Jessica tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu!"

"Atau... kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya SeoHyun, sedikit salah tingkah.

Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun kembali ke arah SeoHyun.

"Jelas! Apa aku harus mencium dia di depan kalian?"

Wajah-wajah di hadapan Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

_Shit_! Keluh SeoHyun dalam hati. _Namja_ ini benar-benar frontal!.

"Berarti... kau memaksa Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Seperti itu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tersenyum, ah... kalau diperhatikan, terlihat seringai dalam senyumannya itu. "Benar. Tepat sekali!"

Kyuhyun telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tidak tahu. Sekarang mereka sadar, usaha mereka sampai kapan-pun tidak akan ada gunanya, karena ternyata yang terjadi tidak seperti yang mereka duga.

.

.

Setelah hari itu –hari saat Kyuhyun mengakui sekaligus menegaskan bahwa dialah yang menyukai Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk duduk semeja dan buka sebaliknya- _yeoja-yeoja_ anggota Pansus itu jadi pasrah dan terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin memang sedang menjadi kesayangan Dewi Fortuna.

Tim basket SMA _Sapphire Blue_ juga berhasil masuk final, karena selain para pemainnya keren-keren, para suporter dan _cheerleader_-nya juga tidak diboikot lagi.

Tapi Sungmin jadi menyadari satu hal. Saat tidak ada lagi wajah-wajah iri, saat tidak ada lagi mata-mata yang menatapnya sinis, saat tidak ada lagi mulut-mulut yang kasak-kusuk, dia jadi tidak punya tempat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, semua itu justru meringankan bebannya karena tidak ada peran yang harus dia jalankan. Tapi ternyata, membunuh perasaan cinta kepada seseorang yang selalu ada bersama kita sangatlah berat!.

Di saat yang sama, Sungmin harus melindungi Kyuhyun dengan segala cara. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kedekatan mereka dan ekspresi kasih sayang yang mereka perlihatkan satu sama lain ternyata hanya pertunjukan opera sabun yang suatu saat nanti akan berakhir. Atau lebih tepatnya... harus berakhir!.

Yang membuat Sungmin semakin jatuh-bangun dan memaksa hatinya untuk lebih rasional adalah Kyuhyun tidak mau menjelaskan rencana-rencananya. Jadi sebenarnya bukan hanya orang lain yang terkejut, Sungmin juga terkejut dengan semua manuver Kyuhyun. Hari-harinya penuh dengan kejutan. Sungmin tidak tahu dan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan menyambutnya esok hari.

Kyuhyun bisa saja meletakkan sekotak cokelat di hadapan Sungmin tanpa berbicara apa-apa sebelumnya. Sepotong _blackforest_ dengan ceri merah di atasnya bisa ada di meja Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan _namja_ manis itu. Boneka _Bunny_ putih yang lucu bisa _nongkrong _di tempat duduk Sungmin tanpa ada yang tahu kapan boneka itu diletakkan.

Tapi yang paling membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ sekelas jadi iri sekali adalah saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan setangkai mawar putih di meja Sungmin –karena Kyuhyun harus ikut lomba fotografi tingkat SMA- dan meminta Shindong untuk menjaga kekasih tersayangnya itu dengan pesan, "Harus di antar sampai depan rumah dan tidak boleh lecet sedikitpun!" sementara yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin hanya terpaku, hampir mati berdiri karena malu.

Sungmin membayangkan lagi kemesraannya lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Bergelayut manja di lengan _namja_ itu, menyambut setiap uluran tangannya, larut dalam setiap dekap dan peluknya, dan sejuta adegan yang semakin membuatnya bermimpi indah setiap malam. Cinta itu datang dengan perlahan, karena kedekatan berlebihan, karena setiap hari selalu bersama, dan karena terbiasa.

Tapi semua itu, segala perhatian, sejuta senyum dan tatap pandang, menghilang dalam waktu bersamaan!.

Begitu dia meninggalkan gerbang besi sekolah, begitu semua mata yang menatap iri itu tak lagi terfokus memandang, segalanya menghilang! Yang tertinggal hanyalah sosok dingin dan diam. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya! Kyuhyun yang berbicara hanya satu-dua kata, dengan wajah hampir tanpa ekspresi dan sepasang mata yang bukan jendela jiwa!.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa cerita tentang malam Minggu itu benar-benar hanya hasil karangannya. Tanpa ada kenyataannya satu kali-pun!.

Pasti juga tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa setiap malam Minggu Sungmin hanya sendirian di rumah. Sedang membuat cerita-cerita itu. Dan Senin paginya, saat Kyuhyun menjemput, Sungmin memberitahu Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu memberikan jawaban yang sama jika diinterogasi SeoHyun cs.

Jadi apa yang dialami semua temannya –malam Minggu-an bersama kekasih- sebenarnya juga dialami Sungmin meskipun hanya dalam hayalan. Tapi Sungmin lebih parah. Mereka-mereka masih bisa menghindari sang kekasih. Menggerutu jika sedang kesal. Pergi kalau sudah lelah atau bosan. Tapi Sungmin!.

Sungmin terpaksa bersabar. Terpaksa pasrah. Dan terpaksa ikhlas menjalani. Dan tidak ada yang lebih..._ boooooring_!... daripada semobil dengan _namja_ gagu!

Kyuhyun itu sangat tega, bisa tidak berbicara sama sekali di mobil. Meskipun mereka terpaksa berjam-jam duduk berdua karena jalanan macet. Sementara Sungmin juga bingung ingin mengajak berbicara. Mau berbicara apa? Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya, apa nama kota kelahirannya yang terletak di kaki gunung dan belum lama dia tinggalkan itu, apa hobinya, atau apa sajalah, yang bisa sedikit memberikan informasi seperti apa sebenarnya _namja_ di sebelahnya itu. Terkadang Sungmin takjub sendiri. Ajaib sekali, ternyata dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun.

Satu-satunya yang dia tahu tentang namja irit bicara itu hanya kecelakaan itu. Bahwa Hyunmin terlempar hampir seratus meter. Sempat koma sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Hanya itu!.

Dan hal itu sudah pasti tidak bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan.

.

.

Hari-hari datang, diam, dan hilang. Lewat satu demi satu. Setelah melambung di awang-awang setiap malam, dibelai mimpi indah yang rasanya seperti kenyataan namun dihempas tanpa ampun begitu mata terbuka, akhirnya kesadaran itu datang.

Akan ada hari akhir untuk semua ini. Hari saat Kyuhyun hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak lebih. Lalu _namja_ itu akan pergi.

Jadi, daripada terpuruk di hari itu nanti, lebih baik dipersiapkan sejak dini. Yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah, menegaskan pada diri sendiri bahwa ini hanya sandiwara. Caranya? Menempelkan satu kata itu di depan mata!.

Dan itulah yang segera dilakukan si mungin nan manis ini. Kata "SANDIWARA" kini tertempel di atas meja belajarnya, dengan ukuran huruf sebesar gajah!.

Tapi lumayan membuahkan hasil.

Bayangan saat Kyuhyun merangkulnya, menggandengnya, mengajak makan berdua, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bercanda, tertawa, dan semua hal yang indah yang dilakukan hanya apabila mereka ada di depan banyak mata, sekarang tidak lagi membuat Sungmin bahagia. Karena satu kata itu, "SANDIWARA", terekam dengan jelas di monitor otaknya, memberi kesadaran bahwa Kyuhyun melakukannya pasti juga tanpa perasaan apa-apa.

Dan itu semua telah banyak membantu Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun. Sukses!.

Akhirnya tibalah Sungmin di hari itu. Hari di saat perasaannya benar-benar netral. Hari di saat tidak ada lagi mimpi-mimpi di kepala. Hari di saat hatinya tidak lagi tumbuh bunga. Hari di saat dia bisa mengimbangi semua sandiwara itu tanpa beban. Di hari-hari kemudian, sandiwara itu bahkan jadi terasa menyenangkan. Selalu bisa meninggalkan tawa juga kelakar.

Dan setiap Sabtu malam, atau keesokan harinya seharian, kalau tidak ada acara keluar, dengan _enjoy_ Sungmin melewatkan waktu dengan mengarang cerita baru untuk di siarkan di sekolah, di depan wajah-wajah yang selalu memiliki sejuta perhatian, untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang _date time_!

.

.

Yeayy... ini belum satu minggu kan? Saya sudah update lho... kekeke, mumpung saya sedang tidak terlalu banyak aktifitas. Dan juga mungkin mood saya sedang baik. Beberapa faktor pendukungnya mungkin, SJM comeback dan MV Teaser-nya gokiiiil. Sukaa lihat Ming yang semakin cute dan cakep di musicalnya, dan juga dengan rambut barunya. Kyu yang semakin terlihat chubby apalagi dengan rambut cepaknya itu. KyuMin yang punya julukan baru 'chubby couple'. Dan Heenim yang semakin hari semakin ketceh, kekeke ^^ #abaikan. Satu lagi, pembuktian kalau tanggal 19 ffn ndak di tutup, hehehe.

Untuk pembaca baru saya ucapkan selamat datang... dan untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal, terima kasih karena masih mau menanti dan membaca cerita ini ^^.

**5351** : Oke ini next-nya ^^.

**danactebh** : kekeke syukurlah,,, saya takut ndak berhasil pas buat scene itu. Saya juga pengen liat merekaaa 3. Ini cepat lho, semoga suka ^^.

**winecouple** : saya jugaaaaaa #abaikan. Yosh... kalau niatnya buruk pasti hasilnya juga buruk ^^.

**riesty137** : kekeke okeee ini lanjutannya ^^.

**NAP217** : He'em2 saya juga yang terbayang HyunAMin kok ^^.

**Ria** : Sudah tau kan rencananya Shindong?^^. Kekeke oke2, ini lanjutannya ^^.

**chella-KMS** : kekeke kan bang Shindong udah pernah beberapa kali di dandanin cewek, di konser SMTOWN pas taon 2011 kalo ndak salah, sama pas di sebuah acara dia dan Teuk jadi cewek, cowoknya EunHae dan mereka dance. Oke ini next chap-nya ^^.

**Queenshi137** : kekeke saya juga senyum-senyum sendiri kok bayanginnya. Bang ikan ya? Tunggu saja di chap selanjutnya #smirkBalik ^^. Hahahaha iya sih, mood emang berpengaruh sekali, ayo update juga... kan hanya tinggal edit, hwaiting! Oke ini next chap-nya ^^.

**littlecupcake noona** : Ah... gomawo ^^. Tapi saya hanya merubah bahasa dan beberapa scene saja kok chingu, syukurlah kalau langsung bisa ngebayangin KyuMin tanpa harus di bayang2i sosok Davi dan Irish. Ini termasuk kilat kan? Selamat menikmati ^^.

**Yefah** : kekeke niatnya buruk mulu sih -_-.

**airi. tokieda** : kekeke mungkin saya langsung jadi yang pertama download video itu ^^. Wah... sayangnya itu tidak di jabarkan chingu, semoga menikmati chap ini deh ^^.

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends** : kekeke chap ini ada KyuMin moment-nya kan? Semoga suka, dan ini lanjutannya ^^.

**AegyaCho** : Halo juga, dan selamat datang ^^. Kyu cinta sama Min-nya... di tunggu saja ya ^^.

**sissy** : kekeke syukurlah ^^.

**ShinJiWoo920202** : kekeke syukurlah kalau suka ^^. Moment KyuMin itu meskipun hanya secuil tapi pasti bikin berbunga-bunga kok, keke. Oke ini lanjutannya ^^.

**Jirania** : Ah... benarkah? Gomawo... saya hanya sedikit mengubah bahasa dan scene-nya saja kok. Ya... itu kan memang julukan baru-nya Kyu, kekeke ^^.

**abilhikmah** : kekeke iya ^^.

**sitara1083** : Sebenernya Kyu juga ndak biasa kok chingu, liat saja tampang bodoh-nya Kyu waktu ngeliat Ming senyum malu2 ke dia, hehehe.

**LauraRose14** : saya juga mimisan pas nulis ini, hoho #nggaknanya. Ah... gomawo eon atas pujiannya, saya hanya menulis apa yang ada kok, nambahinnya juga tidak banyak ^^. Ini lanjutannya... Fighting! ^^.

**S. ELF137** : jangan bingung dong chingu, di nikmatin saja kekocakan oppadeul di chap kemarin ^^. Ini next-nya...

**kyumin pu** : oke... ini lanjutannya ^^.

**sarry nayola** : ini next-nya ^^.

**fariny** : siiip ^^.

**Jozuna Hakuen** : Ah... gomawo, saya memang suka official pair kok, makanya saya masukkan mereka semua di chap kemarin ^^. Extra story untuk couple lain ya? Sepertinya ndak ada chingu, mian, karena ini remake dan saya juga sejauh ini hanya bisa menulis cerita KyuMin, jadi... mian, ne? ^^. Dan untuk masalah bang ikan... saya tidak akan melupakan namja ganteng satu ini kok chingu, dia akan muncul, mungkin chap depan. Saya juga tidak lupa dengan EunHae/HaeHyuk couple, mereka pasti juga akan muncul, meskipun tetap dengan porsi yang tidak banyak ^^.

**Ammyikmubmik** : mian, memang di novel aslinya penjabaran tentang suasana di GOR-nya juga detail sekali kok chingu. Untuk KyuMin moment-nya di tunggu saja, ada saatnya mereka akan mengumbar moment mereka, chap ini KyuMin moment-nya lumayan kan? ^^.

**Zahra Amelia** : samaaaa... aku juga ngebet banget pengen liat mereka dalam bentuk nyata #apasih -_-. Kekeke HIDUP! Oke ini lanjutannya ^^.

Big Thank's to:

5351, danactebh, winecouple, riesty137, NAP217, Ria, chella-KMS, Queenshi137, littlecupcake noona, Yefah, airi. tokieda, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, AegyaCho, sissy, ShinJiWoo920202, Jirania, abilhikmah, sitara1083, LauraRose14, S. ELF137, kyumin pu, sarry nayola, fariny, Jozuna Hakuen, Ammyikmubmik, Zahra Amelia

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

Dan setiap Sabtu malam, atau keesokan harinya seharian, kalau tidak ada acara keluar, dengan _enjoy_ Sungmin melewatkan waktu dengan mengarang cerita baru untuk di siarkan di sekolah, di depan wajah-wajah yang selalu memiliki sejuta perhatian, untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang _date time_!

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai –**beberapa cast bukan termasuk- ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

_Perlahan, ada yang berubah. Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang bahkan tanpa dia sadari._

_Berjalan bersamanya, larut dalam tawa dan semua kelakarnya, limbung dalam senyum dan tatap mata. Bahkan saat jari-jari itu meraihnya, satu hal yang kerap terjadi sejak semula, dan satu bisikan kecil di telinga... sesuatu di dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang dia duga._

_Dan di saat dia semakin jatuh-bangun untuk tetap ada dalam skenario yang mereka tata, Sungmin malah semakin wajar dan menjalani perannya apa adanya._

_Hampir putus asa, lalu dia teriakkan cintanya ke udara, tapi ternyata... menguap sia-sia!_

_Lee Sungmin, namja itu, ada di dekatnya, hampir selalu bersamanya, tapi telah menjelma, menjadi apa yang pernah dia minta: angin!_

_Dan dia terlambat menyadari. Saat melihatnya dengan hati, dan bukan dengan kepentingan sendiri, baru dia sadar... Sungmin telah ada di seberang lautan!_

_Dan prahara itu benar-benar datang. Menggulung bentang cakrawala, memudarkan bianglala, menarik fajar, dan di kejauhan, bergerak perlahan... bayang-bayang malam!_

_Dan di sinilah dia sekarang... terseok menghalangi..._

_Ada yang perlahan berubah. Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang bahkan tanpa dia sadari._

_Terlalu pelan kesadaran itu datang. Dan saat mata hati terbuka, dia sudah jadi gumpalan!_

_._

_._

SIALAN! runtuk Kyuhyun. Untuk yang kesekian kali. Resah dan bingung sendiri.

Dia pernah mengenal lebih dari tiga lusin _yeoja_ manis, juga cantik. Dari yang hanya sekedar manis, sampai yang luar biasa manis. Dari yang hanya cantik, sampai yang sangat cantik.

Salah satunya HyunMin. Dan dibanding _yeoja_ itu, Sungmin sedikit susah untuk bisa di sejajarkan. Bukan hanya karena Sungmin _namja_, tapi HyunMin memang mendekati sosok sempurna. HyunMin bukan hanya menyandang nama belakang _Appa_-nya, Adams. Tapi juga rambut seterang nyala matahari, kulit seputih kapas, serta garis muka khas _yeoja-yeoja_ ras Arya.

Tapi dulu Kyuhyun tidak pernah seemosional ini. Padahal dulu dia juga mengejar HyunMin dengan segala cara. Dia juga begitu bangga bisa menggandeng _yeoja_ pirang itu. Tapi _toh_ tidak banyak waktu yang bersedia dia lewatkan untuk mengenang-ngenang seperti ini seusai pertemuan mereka. Lewat begitu saja.

Sementara si mungil Sungmin itu bukan saja berhasil membuatnya mengenang lagi waktu yang baru saja mereka lalui, tapi juga berharap itu tak lekang di telan esok hari!

Dan ini bukan yang pertama kali dia jadi hobi menatap bintang seperti ini... membayangkan kejadian bersama Sungmin.

"Ini benar-benar tajam _lho_," ucap Sungmin saat itu, di kelas saat istirahat.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Menatap penjepit kertas yang di pegang Sungmin. "Lalu?"

"Laluuuuu..." Sungmin merapatkan diri, mengapit lengan Kyuhyun, menengadahkan kepala, dan mendekatkan bibir mungilnya. "Kau lihat garisnya, _'kan_?" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mulai tidak bisa menahan senyum. Di depan mereka ada sepotong puding pelangi. Dan memang ada garis tipis yang membagi puding itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Ini di beri Eunhyuk. Hanya untukku. Dan sebenarnya juga ingin kumakan sendiri. Tapi daripada nanti timbul ucapan yang tidak-tidak, terpaksa aku membaginya denganmu. Ingat, _ne_... ter-pak-sa! Jadi, kalau kau makannya lewat dari garis sedikiiiit saja...," pelukan Sungmin di lengan Kyuhyun semakin kuat karena SeoHyun lewat dan menatap mereka dengan sinis, "terpaksa ini harus ku uji coba!" Sungmin mengacungkan penjepit kertas. "_Arrasseo_?"

"_Ne, Arra_!" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menahan tawa.

"Bagus!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ini makannya dengan apa?"

"Kalau aku _sih_ dengan mulut."

"Bukan ituuuuu, Minnieeee!" Dijitaknya si mungil itu dengan gemas. "Ini di ambil begitu saja dengan tangan?"

"Tadi _sih_ Eunhyuk memberikan sendok plastik. Tapi, entahlah. Sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"_Geurae_?"

Sungmin ikut bingung. "Dengan apa ya?"

"Membuat garisnya tadi dengan apa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Bibir dengan bentuk unik di depannya meringis lucu.

"Penggaris dan jangka."

"_Mwo_? _'Kan_ kotor!"

"_Ish_... berlebihan. Paling juga diare!" jawab Sungmin tenang. "_'Kan malah_ enak, bisa pulang cepat!"

"Dasar!"

Kyuhyun juga pernah hampir _salting_ saat suatu hari Sungmin menyuapkan potongan kue cokelat yang dia bawa dari rumah, begitu mesra di depan banyak mata, kemudian berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Kau tau tidak kenapa aku menyuapimu?. Karena kalau tidak seperti ini, kau akan menghabiskan semuanya seperti saat itu!"

Tawa Kyuhyun hampir pecah, dan akibatnya, dia tersedak. Dengan lembut Sungmin mengusap-usap punggungnya setelah mengangsurkan minum yang juga dia bawa dari rumah.

"Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan. Ya sudah. Kalau begitu tidak usah makan lagi, _ne_? Tersedak satu kali tidak apa-apa. Lebih dari itu, bisa berurusan dengan rumah sakit."

Sambil meringis lebar-lebar di balik geraian rambutnya yang mulai sedikit memanjang, Sungmin melahap semua kuenya tanpa sisa!.

Itulah Sungmin. Seperti itulah si mungil menurut Kyuhyun. Lucu dan menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun memilih Sungmin karena hanya sepasang mata _namja_ manis itu yang menolaknya di tatapan pertama. Kyuhyun yakin, perasaannya tidak mungkin berubah, terlebih Sungmin itu _namja_, dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada _namja_ itu.

Tapi kenyataan kemudian berbicara lain. Sungmin memberinya tawa dari hari ke hari. Dan tawa adalah jalan lapang menuju hati.

Kini Kyuhyun sadar, warna hatinya mulai berubah! Mengimbangi semua sandiwara dan kepura-puraan ternyata mulai membutuhkan konsentrasi. Menerima genggaman dan rangkulan Sungmin juga membutuhkan kesadaran.

Gilanya lagi, sekarang jantungnya mudah berdebar kalau tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluknya, bersandar di pundaknya, dan banyak macam ulah lagi. Meskipun itu dilakukan kalau Sungmin sedang kesal karena terus dipelototin SeoHyun cs.

"Biar mereka semua _nightmare_ nanti malam! Pasti mereka bermimpi mencekik atau menendangku, atau menabrakku memakai bemper mobil dengan kencang! Tapi biarkan saja. Itu hanya mimpi. Pokoknya, mereka akan ku buat...," suara Sungmin berubah menjadi desahan, mirip orang yang sedang membaca puisi roman, "mati merena karena kejamnya cinta... Oooooh..." kemudian Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Setuju tidak?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengangguk sambil, lagi-lagi, menahan tawa. Dia tidak bisa menolak, karena pernah satu kali dia menolak dan Sungmin langsung melotot.

"_Ya_! Kau ini. Aku sudah membantumu, bisa-bisanya kau berkata tidak setuju!"

Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun tercengang, ternyata dia bisa benar-benar cemas ketika suatu saat didapatinya Sungmin duduk diam di bangkunya. Lesu dan sedikit pucat.

"_Wae_?"

"Kepalaku sakit, sepertinya anemiaku sedang kambuh," si mungil itu menjawab lirih, membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah baru saja. Mungkin belum bereaksi."

"Obat apa yang kau minum?"

Sepasang mata rubah itu lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Obat cacing!" jawab Sungmin judes. "Tentu saja obat penambah darah! Namanya juga anemia!"

Saat itu ingin sekali Kyuhyun mecium kedua pipi gembil sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi manusia dengan wajah paling bodoh sedunia, saat Sungmin berubah wujud menjadi _yeoja_ menggantikan cheerleader SMA Sapphire Blue di boikot. Dia hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya saat melihat Sungmin melintas di depannya dan tersenyum malu padanya. Juga ketika Sungmin melenggokkan badannya dengan seksi saat alunan musik terdengar. Kecantikan Sungmin memang sangat jauh jika di bandingkan dengan HyunMin-nya, tapi entahlah... Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin saat itu. Terlebih percakapan yang terjadi di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka pulang setelah pertandingan usai.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh tadi?" Sungmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau orang lain mendengar pertanyaannya, akan sangat memalukan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"_Ani_, kau cantik," jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Jeongmal_? Tapi kenapa kau terkesan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, dan juga _ish_... aku ini _namja_, mana mungkin aku cantik," Sungmin menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kyuhyun menelah ludahnya berat. Siapapun tolong aku, batinnya menjerit. Dia hanya terlalu canggung dan malu sampai yang terlihat oleh Sungmin adalah ekspresi bodohnya itu. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Bukan lagi ingin mencium kedua pipi gembil itu, tapi sekarang dia ingin melahap belahan berbentuk M yang berwarna merah muda itu...

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, heran, kenapa dia jadi menyukai kebersamaan ini. Dan jadi berharap lebih!

Yang menjadi masalahnya, di saat dia mulai gelisah seperti ini, Sungmin malah semakin _enjoy_, rileks, dan asyik sendiri.

Kembali terlintas di benaknya, ekspresi iri di wajah SeoHyun cs. Yang membuat Sungmin cekikikan geli. Dan kepala _namja_ manis itu semakin dipenuhi dengan seribu akal-akalan lagi.

.

.

Siang ini ketika mereka duduk di sudut perpustakaan, merencanakan akan ke mana dalam tanda kutip, karena rencana mereka hanya cerita dan tidak ada realisasinya, supaya mereka bisa menjawab jika mulut-mulut usil SeoHyun cs bertanya.

"Kalau ke _Yukdam_, _otte_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Itu di mana?"

" Gangwon-do Sokcho-si Seorak-dong di Seoraksan Nation Park."

"Di sana ada apa?"

"Air terjun."

"Jauh sekali?"

"Ini hanya cerita. Bukan sungguhan."

"Di Seoul saja _deh_. _Grand Park Zoo_, bagaimana?"

"_Grand Park_?" mata rubah Sungmin kontan melebar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa, pelan tapi geli sekali. "Ke _Grand Park_! Mau melihat siapa? Sudah tidak mirip lagi _kok_ sekarang. Dulu iya. Jutaan tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu juga baru dugaan. Darwin _Harabeoji_ saja yang mempunyai hipotesis seperti itu. Kalau aku pribadi... marah! Aku tidak terima jika disebut masih bersaudara dengan monyet! Aku lebih suka jika disebut bersaudara dengan _bunny_!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Yang seperti ini yang membuatnya susah menahan diri. Dan ikrarnya untuk tidak memiliki kekasih dulu sementara ini, jadi terlupakan.

Padahal dia tadi tidak bercanda. Belum ada tiga bulan dia menginjak ibu kota negara ini. Dan terus terang, dia sangat takjub dengan kilau gemerlapnya Seoul, kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa yang namanya _Grand Park Zoo, N Seoul Tower, Teddy Bear Museum, Hwaseong Haenggung, Lotte World, Nami Island_, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Kau kalau ingin pergi ke _Grand Park_, jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Sungmin kembali berbicara.

"_Wae_?"

"Nanti kau bisa ditertawakan. Apalagi kalau gerombolannya SeoHyun sampai tahu."

"Iya, kenapa?" Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Kampungan! Yang sedang _ngetren_ sekarang itu _nongkrong_ di kafe."

"Di kafe _'kan_ tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya musik. Sedangkan di _Grand Park_ banyak ilmu yang bisa kita dapatkan."

"Bukan ada atau tidak adanya. Tapi gengsinya itu _lho_."

Kyuhyun diam. Ditatapnya _namja_ mungil di depannya itu lurus-lurus. Mendadak saja dia ingin memulai. Daripada si mungil ini terkena _stroke _dan menjadi semakin mungil kalau tiba-tiba dia ungkapkan nanti, lebih baik dia mulai pelan-pelan dari sini.

"Besok temani aku ke _Grand Park_ ya, Ming?"

Ajakan itu sebenarnya sudah sangat gamblang. Tapi ternyata Sungmin salah tangkap. Dia terburu-buru menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras kalau bilang mau pergi ke _Grand Park_! _'Kan_ sudah ku jelaskan!"

"Mau ya?"

"_Shiero_. Bosan!"

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ke _Lotte World_ saja."

"_Shiero_. Sudahlah. Ikut usulku tadi saja. Aku punya banyak alternatif. Aku pernah ke _Wibong, Guryong_, juga ke _Paraeso_. Ada foto-fotonya. Jadi kau tidak perlu susah-susah membayangkan bagaimana tempatnya. Masalah _Grand Park_ dan _Lotte World_, itu nanti saja. Kita masih perlu banyak tempat lagi karena hari Minggu-nya juga masih banyak."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke meja. Kesal.

"Bagaimana? Setuju, _'kan_? _Yukdam_ saja untuk Minggu ini." Sungmin menatap _namja_ di depannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun tetap tenang, tapi dalam hati dia sudah berteriak frustasi.

"Kalau kita sungguhan ke sana, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mencoba sekali lagi. Mengirim sinyal dengan gelombang yang lebih jelas. Tapi Sungmin langsung menggeleng malas.

"Tidak mau. Jauh, Kyunie. Harus pagi-pagi sekali berangkat dari rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak mau _ah_!" Sungmin tetap menolak.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Kemudian, "Itu foto diambilnya kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu. Eh, bukan. Saat kelulusan SMP. Perpisahan dengan teman-teman."

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun. Kau tahu tidak? Tempat-tempat wisata itu cepat berkembangnya. Jangankan sampai tahunan seperti itu. Dalam waktu tiga bulan saja bisa berubah banyak."

"_Geurae_?"

"Ya kita harus ke sana!" tandas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Ingat saat pergi ke sana dulu. Berangkat pagi buta dan sampai rumah lagi juga sudah malam buta. Jangan ditanya lelahnya.

"_Shiero_. Paling-paling berubahnya menjadi banyak kedai makanan atau toko _souvenir_ dan oleh-oleh. Jadi ramai, tempat parkirnya semakin luas. Itu saja. Air terjunnya aku jamin tidak akan berubah. Tidak akan bergeser. Tetap di situ-situ saja!"

Kyuhyun berdecak. Tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Sungmin sangat _babo_ begini!.

.

.

Prahara itu telah datang.

Ada anak baru lagi. _Namja_ juga. Masih di tingkat akhir. Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae. Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari Kyuhyun. Donghae itu ramah, periang, murah senyum, dan juga kocak. Wajahnya tampan, sedikit kekanakan dan dia memiliki mata yang indah. Mungkin karena itu, posisi Kyuhyun tidak tergeser. Orang memang lebih menyukai sesuatu yang misterius.

Tapi herannya, dan ini yang sekali lagi membuat seisi SMA _Sapphire Blue_ –terutama para _yeoja_nya- bingung, heran, dan tidak mengerti. Donghae juga ternyata menyimpang, dia langsung suka saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin! Dan dengan sifatnya yang cuek dan terbuka itu, jelas saja berita itu langsung tersebar tanpa bisa direm.

Saat itu Sungmin sedang berjalan di luar kelas. Sendirian. Tanpa peduli dengan suasana kelas yang sedang ramai, Donghae berseru keras.

"Eh, siapa _namja_ itu? Ituu... yang mungil! Manis sekali!" belum sempat ada yang menjawab, Donghae sudah lebih dulu berteriak.

"HAI, _NAMJA_ MUNGIIIIL! KAMU MANIS _DEH_!"

Mata-mata di sekitarnya langsung jadi lebar. Sungmin sendiri berusaha tidak peduli. Karena _namja_ di SMA _Sapphire Blue_ yang mungil bukan hanya dia. Jadi dia tidak perlu merasa.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih _lho_, Donghae-_ssi_," kata Soyoung

"Oh ya!?" Donghae terlihat kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli.

Dan ketidakpeduliannya itu ternyata benar-benar dia buktikan! Di mana saja dan kapan saja, salam spesialnya bertebaran, hanya untuk Sungmin seorang!

Sungmin sendiri sampai hampir histeris setiap kali langkahnya dihadang.

"Kau tidak bisa ya, kalau tidak menggangguku!?" hardiknya setengah putus asa.

"Wah, sayang sekali tidak bisa. _Mianhe_, Minnie-_ah_, kalau untuk yang satu itu. Lagipula jangan suka cemberut seperti itu. Aku tidak mau membagi keimutan dan kemanisan-mu itu dengan yang lainnya. Karena kau semakin maniiis jika sedang cemberut seperti itu!". Lihat saja, bahkan Donghae sudah mulai memanggil dengan panggilan sok akrab kepada Sungmin dan mengeluarkan gombalan-gombalannya.

"Manis! Aku bukan kucing!" jawab Sungmin ketus sambil balik badan dan cepat-cepat pergi. Tapi Donghae membuntutinya sambil tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau sama sekali tidak mirip kucing. karena kucing itu kalau ngomong 'meong'."

_Aish_! Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian mempercepat langkah, hampir berlari. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Donghae, yang langkah kakinya dua kali lebih panjang. Tanpa kesulitan, dia tetap bisa mengekor.

"Eh, tapi nama lengkapmu itu siapa? Minnie_ Mouse, _Minnie_ Bus, atau _Minnie_ Market_?"

Seketika langkah Sungmin yang sudah seperti lomba jalan cepat, kini berhenti. Dia berbalik, lalu memelototi Donghae tajam-tajam. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, siap melontarkan semua kejengkelan. Tapi detik berikutnya dia sadar, Donghae sengaja memancing reaksinya.

Akhirnya, sambil berkata "Sabaaaar! Sabar! Sabar! Sabar!", Sungmin balik badan lalu kabur terbirit-birit.

Saat itu barulah Donghae berhenti membuntuti. Dia menatap Sungmin sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

TBC

Saya tidak lupa lagi memberi tulisan TBC, hehe. Molor lagi ya, pendek juga, harap di maklumi ya :-D. Yang pasti saya sedang bahagia karena uri OTP sedang tebar-tebar bunga kebahagiaan, moment mereka itu lho... bikin histeris mulu, hampir tiap hari lagi, bikin senyum-senyum gaje ^^. Ada bang ikan muncul tuh, mau ngapain ya... mari kita saksikan bersama-sama ^^. Oh ya... untuk tempat wisata di Seoul, saya hanya menulis apa yang saya baca di buku dan di Google Harabeoji, jadi harap maklum kalau tidak tahu posisi dan jarak-jaraknya dengan tepat ^^.

**sary nayolla : **Hehe KyuMin moment-nya di tunggu saja, pasti ada kok, kita nikmati saja moment mereka di kehidupan nyata dulu, keke, tuh di atas ada beberapa moment mereka, semoga suka ^^. Bukan dingin sih, lebih tepatnya dia canggung kalau hanya berdua dengan Ming, di chap2 sebelumnya sudah pernah di jelaskan kok. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**NAP217 : **Belum dooong... kalau sandiwaranya selesai, tamat dong cerita ini, padahal ini masih kurang setegah novel lagi ^^.

**Sitara1083 : **Hu'um , tapi setelah baca side-nya Kyu di atas, bagaimana? ^^

**cho. love. 94 **: Hoho bukan chap ini chingu, chap depan mungkin ^^.

**fenigista99 : **kekekeke sabaaaar, tuh side-nya Kyu udah di ungkapin ^^.

**5351 : **Hahaha ndak ada maksud lain kok, Kyu tulus minta tolong Ming buat jadi tamengnya (?), eh tapi ternyata... ^^.

**abilhikmah : **kekeke

**Maximumelf : **Ming itu emang cute pake' BGT kok . Hahaha, chap ini sudah jelas kan bagaimana perasaan Kyu ke Ming ^^.

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends : **Di chap ini sudah terjawab kan? Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**winecouple : **Tapi ganti Kyu yang ndak sukses tuh kaya'nya ^^.

**Cho Sungkyu : **Mian ndak kilat . Tapi semoga suka ^^.

**LauraRose14 : **Hehehe TBC kok eon, mian kelupaan, tidak mungkin saya membiarkan KyuMin mengambang tanpa status yang jelas . Mweheheheh ini benar-benar molor, mian & gomawo, Fighting! ^^.

**Ria : **Kekeke sebelum munculnya orang ketiga Kyu udah mulai ngaku tuh chingu sama perasaannya . Oke ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^.

**Guest : **Gwaenchana ^^. Hehehe gomawo sudah baca dan suka cerita ini, saya hanya menulis apa yang ada di novel aslinya dan merubahnya sedikit kok chingu ^^.

**Jirania : **Saya juga bingung sama Kyu #digetokKyu. Semoga saja deh Kyu bisa mengembalikan rasa Ming lagi ^^.

**ammyikmubmik : **Akhirnya ^^.

**kyumin pu : **Kekeke Ming-nya sih bilang begitu, oke ini lanjutannya ^^.

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **KyuMin pisah? Andwae... #ditendang. Mereka hanya... em... apa ya namanya, saling membohongi perasaan, hahaha, seperti itulah pokoknya, mereka bukan orang yang frontal masalah perasaan, jadi ya... gaje gitu ^^.

**cywelf : **Siiip .

**Lele Bantet : **Gwaenchana ^^. Kekekeke gomawo untuk pujiannya, novelnya emang dahsyat kok ^^. Tuh di atas bentuk perasaannya Kyu ke Ming, oke ini lanjutannya^^.

**riesty137 : **Kekekeke Kyu sedang berusaha tuh chingu, tapi ya... namanya juga Kyu, cara memperlihatkan perasaannya beda dari yang lain. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**asdfghjkyu : **Kekeke selamat membaca KyuMin vers-nya ^^.

**HKY : **Tuh... bang ikan muncul, bisa jadi dia yang jadi orang ketiganya . Perasaan Kyu ke Ming juga di jelaskan di chap ini. Keke kalau ndak ambigu, cerita ini alurnya akan ketahuan dari awal chingu :-D. Fighting ^^.

**Queenshi137 : **Tenang saja sandiwaranya belum berakhir kok, malah akan memasuki season dua #alaWGMGlobal. Bang ikan muncul tuh saeng, kekeke, roman2nya dia jadi orang ketiga atau bukan? . Hwaiting ^^.

Big Thank's to:

sary nayolla, NAP217, Sitara1083, cho. love. 94, fenigista99, 5351, abilhikmah, Maximumelf, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, winecouple, Cho Sungkyu, LauraRose14, Ria, Guest, Jirania, Ammyikmubmik, kyumin pu, ShinJiWoo920202, Cywelf, Lele Bantet, riesty137, asdfghjkyu, HKY, Queenshi137

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Seketika langkah Sungmin yang sudah seperti lomba jalan cepat, kini berhenti. Dia berbalik, lalu memelototi Donghae tajam-tajam. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, siap melontarkan semua kejengkelan. Tapi detik berikutnya dia sadar, Donghae sengaja memancing reaksinya.

Akhirnya, sambil berkata "Sabaaaar! Sabar! Sabar! Sabar!", Sungmin balik badan lalu kabur terbirit-birit.

Saat itu barulah Donghae berhenti membuntuti. Dia menatap Sungmin sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance

**Length **: Chaptered

**Warning** : Ini ff **Remake** dari novel lama karya **Esti Kinasih** dengan judul **'Fairish'**, karena bahasa novel itu terlalu 'gaul', maka saya sedikit merubahnya menjadi bahasa saya agar chingudeul nyaman untuk membacanya. Saya juga menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian dari tulisan itu. Mengingat ini novel straight dan saya mengubahnya menjadi BL, maka mohon di maklumi jika menjadi sedikit aneh ^^. BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Lekat ditatapnya _namja_ manis yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sifatnya, dan mendadak, sebuah rencana gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik **Esti Kinasih**. Tapi, seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai –**beberapa cast bukan termasuk- ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas ekskul musiknya, ketika tiba-tiba Donghae menerobos masuk dan langsung duduk di depannya.

"Eh Minnie-_ah_, aku ingin bertanya. Sudah lama sebenarnya, tapi baru ingat sekarang. Katanya kau sudah memiliki kekasih, _ne_? _Namja_?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi apalagi salam pembuka. Sungmin cuek, tapi mukanya langsung manyun. Dan seperti biasa, Donghae tidak peduli. Dia meneruskan kalimatnya tanpa pusing dengan ekspresi kesal Sungmin.

"Aku bersedia menjadi kekasih keduamu. Kekasih gelap juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kau jangan bilang kepada siapa-siapa kalau kita pacaran. Yang penting kita bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, makan di kantin bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, jalan-jalan bersama. _Eotteo_? Mau, _ne_? _Ne_? _Ne_? _Ne_?"

_Omo! Omo! Omo!_

"Kau gila, ya!?" bentak Sungmin. Padahal semalam dia sudah bertekad. Mulai besok dia akan tabah, sabar, cuek, dan tidak peduli terhadap kelakuan Donghae ini. Tapi ternyata begitu berhadapan langsung, lagi-lagi dia langsung emosi. Lupa dengan tekadnya semalam.

"Meskipun menjadi kekasih gelap, tapi kalau kau bicaranya sekeras itu, semua orang jadi tahu!"

"Oh!" seketika Donghae menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menyeringai ke arah orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang memperhatikan sambil senyum-senyum. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, kalau aku itu kekasih gelapnya Minnie!" serunya ke seisi ruangan.

Semuanya kontan tertawa geli dan menjawab kompak, "_Neeee_!"

Donghae menyeringai lagi, lalu berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Apa kekasihmu itu sebaik aku?" tanyanya dengan percaya diri. "Asal kau tahu saja, di sekolahku yang dulu, aku itu _namja_ idaman! Karena aku itu lembut, penyayang, perhatian, juga setia! Lalu aku itu orangnya pengertian, lembut... eh, tadi lembut sudah ya?" serius sekali Donghae menyebutkan sifat-sifat baiknya. Persis _salesman_ perabotan dapur. Tidak peduli tangan di depannya sudah gatal ingin memberikan bogem mentah.

"Donghae-_ssi_!" desis Sungmin pelan. Sebenarnya ingin rasanya dia berteriak dengan keras, tapi sayangnya di sekitarnya terdapat banyak orang. "Jangan sampai aku bilang ke..."

"Kyuhyun?" potong Donghae santai. "Bilang saja! Aku tunggu di sini!"

Sungmin menegakkan badannya sambil menatap Donghae. Raut tenang di wajah _namja_ itu membuat Sungmin tahu, ancamannya tidak akan mempan!.

.

.

"HYUKKIE...!" Sungmin berteriak dengan semangat saat sambungan _line_ di seberang sana terhubung.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sambil menatap horor pada ponsel dan ID pemanggilnya.

"_Ya_! Lee Sungmin... tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, _wae_?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"_Neomu bogoshippo_... aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar rengekan sahabatnya itu.

"_Nado_. Aku juga merindukanmu. Hah... sejak kau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun kita jadi jarang bertemu, di sekolah sekalipun. Di tambah lagi sekarang, siapa anak baru itu, aku rasa kita akan semakin jauh, Minnie-_ah_. Kau seperti di batasi oleh tembok menjulang di sekelilingmu!"

"Kau pikir aku suka dengan situasi ini," Sungmin menghela nafas berat.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalian, kau dan Kyuhyun, sepertinya ada yang berubah."

"Berubah bagaimana?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sebenarnya sudah ingin bercerita banyak kepada Eunhyuk, _toh yeoja-yeoja_ ganas itu sudah tersingkir. Tapi, dia masih ingat dengan janji yang dia buat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hariku menjadi semakin buruk."

"Lalu?"

"_Molla_... aku pusing," Sungmin merebahkan kepala ke bantal di depannya.

"Harusnya kau senang, kau tahu, kau sudah seperti artis di sekolah kita. Semua orang membicarakanmu."

"_Ish_... apa yang harus di banggakan. Aku ingin seperti dulu Hyukkie-_ah_."

"Sabar, _ne_." Eunyuk sebenarnya prihatin dengan nasib sahabatnya ini. Kesana-kemari ada saja yang mengganggunya.

"_Mian_."

"Untuk?"

"Aku jadi tidak pernah bersamamu lagi. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik."

"_Gwaenchana_, aku bisa mengerti. Lagipula semenjak kau perkenalkan dengan anak-anak basket kemarin, aku jadi akrab dengan Ryeowook dan yang lainnya, jadi aku tidak kesepian."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi.

"Syukurlah. Aku tutup, _ne_. _Neomu bogoshippo_. _Annyeong_..." Sungmin mengakhiri panggilan setelah Eunhyuk menjawab '_nado_ dan _annyeong_' di seberang sana.

Sungmin berbaring terlentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kenapa harus dia?.

.

.

Sungmin yang awalnya merasa lega karena bisa ke mana-mana sendirian, tidak harus selalu berdua Kyuhyun setiap menit, setiap detik, akhirnya harus ikhlas melepaskan kebebasannya yang baru dirasakan belum lama itu. Karena Donghae selalu muncul setiap saat dan hampir di semua tempat. Tidak bisa di duga dan tidak bisa di tebak.

Siapa yang akan menyangka akan menemukan _namja_ itu saat dia membuka pintu toilet. Dan itu yang terjadi. Sungmin sangat terkejut setelah mengganti seragam olahraga dan membuka pintu, Donghae berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini!?" bentaknya. Dan seperti biasa, Donghae menjawab santai.

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Bukannya ini fasilitas umum yang di sediakan sekolah?"

"Tapi _'kan_ tidak perlu berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja!?"

"Jadi, kau menginginkanku untuk masuk dan melihatmu berganti pakaian?" Donghae tersenyum jahil.

"_Ish_!" Sungmin mendengus, dan terburu-buru kabur dari situ. Dasar mesum! Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Kali lain, Donghae menghadangnya di ujung tangga dan tidak mau memberi jalan.

"Katakan dulu, '_Hae-ah, annyeong_,' nanti kau boleh lewat."

Sungmin melotot tapi terpaksa menurut.

"_Annyeong_!" katanya ketus.

"Aduh! Kenapa ketus sekali? Yang manis _dong_, yang lembut."

"Aaaaah, awas! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" jerit Sungmin tertahan. Tidak berani keras-keras, takut jadi perhatian.

"Makanya cepat bilang, biar cepat lewat." Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mati-matian menahan sabar. Dia bisa saja melayangkan jurusnya ke Donghae, tapi dia tidak mau membuat situasi semakin kacau.

"_Hae-ah_... _annyeong_...!"

Donghae mengerucutkan hidungnya, kedua bola matanya melirik ke atas, menimbang-nimbang, lalu dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kurang! Masih terdengar ketus."

"Iiiih! _Bodo ah_!" Sungmin bergegas berjalan, Donghae lebih cepat lagi. Dia menggeser badannya dan menghalangi Sungmin.

Dan itulah kali pertama Sungmin menuruti perintah Donghae. Terpaksa di ucapkannya "_Hae-ah, annyeong_" dengan intonasi sesuai permintaan _namja_ itu.

Tapi yang paling membuat Sungmin malu, saat sedang berganti baju bersama anak kelas sebelah –kelasnya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook- yang jam olahraganya memang bersama, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar toilet :

"_I WANNA LOVE YOU I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. DU NUNEUL GAMGO NAE DU SONEUL JABGU. I WANNA HAVE YOU I REALLY NEED YOU. JIGEUM IDAERO MODEUGEOL BEORYEODUGO. I WANNA LOVE YOU I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. NEON GEUJEO NAEGERO DAGASEO MYEONDWAE. I WANNA HAVE YOU NAE MODEUNGEOLJULKE. IJENEUN NEOEGE YAKSOKHALKE_.

(_Aku ingin mencintai mu, Aku tak dapat hidup tanpa mu. Pejam kan matamu dan genggam lah tangan ku. Aku ingin memiliki mu, Aku sungguh membutuhkan mu. Seperti ini, Kita tak peduli apapun lagi. Aku ingin mencintai mu, Aku tak dapat hidup tanpa mu. Kau hanya perlu mendekat kepada ku. Aku ingin memiliki mu, Pantas untuk mu. Aku berjanji semua milik ku pantas untuk mu_)

Suara itu melengking gila-gilaan. Semua yang di dalam sampai terlonjak kaget, kemudian tertawa geli.

"Minnie-_ah_, penggemarmu _tuh_! Datangi _gih_!" teriak Ryeowook. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"_Ne_, daripada nanti satu kaset dia nyanyikan, suaranya memang lumayan, sengau-sengau unik. Tapi kalau sampai satu album dia nyanyikan, itu akan sangat mengganggu," kali ini Eunhyuk yang menyahut. Dia akui suara _namja_ di luar itu tidak buruk, tapi ini bukan panggung atau tempat latihan musik, ini sekolah!

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengelus dada sambil mengucap, "Sabaaar! Sabar! Sabar! Sabar!"

Tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin menggerutu. "Aku akan membunuh orang itu!"

_Namja_ mungil itu keluar sambil mengamuk. "_YA_!" bentaknya kepada Donghae yang masih sibuk bernyanyi. Sekarang _namja_ itu memakai gaya, menari dengan seksi. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bernyanyi. Memang dari dalam terdengarnya bagaimana?" seperti biasa, Donghae memasang tampang _babo_. Sungmin sudah tidak mau memperpanjang lagi. Bergegas dia berlari turun ke lapangan. Donghae tidak mau kalah. Cepat-cepat dia mengiringi langkah Sungmin dengan salam spesialnya yang sudah membuat iri _yeoja-yeoja_ satu sekolah.

"_ANNYEONG_, MINNIE-_AH_... SAYANGKU! CINTAKU! MANISKU! KASIHKU! PERMATA HATIKU! DAMBAAN KALBUKU! BELAHAN JIWAKU! BUNGA-BUNGA MIMPIKU!"

.

.

Besoknya, teror-teror Donghae memaksa Sungmin untuk _back to basic_. Ke mana-mana berdua Kyuhyun lagi. Seperti dulu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan supaya aman.

Donghae itu ternyata benar-benar nekat, tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali apa isi kepalanya. Dan Sungmin sadar, ternyata jika Kyuhyun ada di sebelahnya-pun bukan berarti dia akan aman dan terbebas dari godaan Donghae.

Dan siang ini terbukti. Saat mereka menyeberangi lapangan sekolah –lengan kiri Kyuhyun melingkar di pundak Sungmin- diiringi tatapan iri teman-teman dan hiruk pikuknya suasana karena baru usainya jam sekolah, tiba-tiba melengking keras suara seorang _namja_ dari koridor di lantai tiga yang menghadap persis ke lapangan.

_Siapa pria itu? Dia tak bisa melindungimu._

_Jangan terus menunggu. No._

_Jangan menunggu selamanya._

_Jangan berdiri disampingnya._

_Dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu_

Semua kepala sontak menoleh ke asal suara itu. Donghae! _Namja_ itu tertawa lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke para _haksaeng_ yang memenuhi lapangan. Anak-anak menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi kebanyakan tertawa geli. Ada juga yang berusaha menahan tawa, tapi akhirnya tidak berhasil dan memutuskan untun melihat. Mereka ingin tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si _sableng_ yang sedang terang-terangan ingin merebut kekasih orang itu.

Sekarang Donghae sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tanpa peduli, dia mengulangi satu bait lagu yang di lantunkan salah satu sub-grup Super Junior itu. Dan kali ini di sertai dengan tarian seksinya, mengundang semakin banyak tawa dan tepuk tangan. Sementara Sungmin... jangan ditanya lagi! Wajahnya benar-benar meeeerah! Tanpa bisa dicegah, _namja_ mungil itu jadi _salting_. Di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun mencoba tetap tenang, tidak terpengaaruh. Tapi meskipun begitu, sepasang obsidian tajamnya menghujam ke satu sosok di lantai tiga itu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar saat tatapan mereka bertumbukan. Dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak peduli apapun resikonya.

Dia malah memanfaatkan momen itu, momen saat sepasang mata Kyuhyun ingin melumatnya, dengan meneruskan lagu cintanya, kali ini bagian rap. Dan masih tidak lupa di sertai _dance_ seksinya.

_Yo, permisi Mr._

_Aku merasa marah, menjauhlah._

_Aku ingin perlahan berada di sisi pria itu_

_So step back_

_Pria itu milikku_

_Siapa kau, ikut campur dalam cinta kami_

_Katakan pada matanya_

_Dia inginnya bersamaku malam ini_

_Kau tak akan bisa memilikinya_

_Bahkan walau kau telah terlahir kembali_

_Aku akan segera di sisinya_

_Seperti keluarga untuk waktu yang panjang_

_Jadi bila kau mengerti, pergi menjauh saja?_

Dan sambil melompat, Donghae berteriak keras, "AKU MERASA MARAH. MENJAUHLAH!" sambil menghentak-hentakkan tubuh. Setelah melayang indah dan mendarat di langkan sempit di dinding luar koridor, sigap kedua tangannya meraih talang air dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya meluncur turun. Sekitar tiga meter sebelum menyentuh tanah, Donghae menghentakkan kakinya dan tubuhya kembali melayang. Membuat gerakan memutar di udara dengan indah, kemudian mendarat dengan manis di atas rumput.

Kontan dia mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah. Lepas dari syair lagu yang dinyanyikan, akrobat yang dia tunjukkan tadi benar-benar hebat.

Anak-anak jadi semakin ingin tahu lagi. Mereka mengikuti dengan penuh minat saat Donghae –yang selalu _slebor_ dalam penampilan, dengan baju yang jarang terkancing dan selalu berantakan- dengan santai menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dan dua _namja_ yang sama-sama tinggi itu (anggap Hae di sini tingginya se-Kyu ya ^^) lalu berhadapan. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Kyuhyun dengan ketenangan yang tak pernah bisa terbaca, dan Donghae dengan sikap santainya yang tidak pernah mau peduli pada apapun juga.

Sungmin menatap waswas. Benar-benar ngeri. Kalau sampai Kyuhyun dan Donghae tonjok-tonjokan dia yang akan runyam. Sungmin memang menguasai bela diri, tapi dua _namja_ di sampingnya itu lebih tinggi darinya, kalau mereka berdua juga sama-sama menguasai bela diri, lalu apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan?. Tapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi. Setelah sekian detik saling menatap, Donghae membungkukkan badan, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, lalu dengan lembut menyapa si mungil itu.

"_Annyeong, chagiya_. Mau pulang, _ne_?"

Sungmin kontan melotot marah. Tapi belum sempat dia menyemburkan jawaban, dengan lembut Donghae mengusap kepalanya.

"_Jasimhae, ne_? Aku duluan, _annyeoooong_."

Kemudian Donghae melenggang pergi, masih dengan gayanya yang santai dan tidak peduli. Ke para penonton yang masih berkerumun, dia berseru keras, "Ayo pulang! Sudah siang!"

"Hanya seperti itu, Donghae-_ah_!?" teriak salah satu temannya.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya, _man_!" jawab Donghae sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus menatap Donghae sampai _namja_ itu meluncur dengan Land Rover-nya.

Sepeninggal Donghae, suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan ketegangan masih terasa sampai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam Jeep Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kau tidak..."

"Tidak!" sambar Sungmin ketus. "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan tindakan Donghae tadi!"

Dahi Kyuhyu berkerut.

"Siapa yang berkata kau ada hubungan dengannya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Tapi pasti kau mau bertanya seperti itu, _'kan_?"

"_Ani_! Kau salah!"

Kedua alis Sungmin menyatu.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menatap sepasang manik mata caramel Sungmin, yang bisa tampak begitu tenang. "Yang mau ku tanyakan... kau tidak terpengaruh?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu tadi pertunjukan heroik. _Gentleman_. Berani. Meskipun sedikit _kacangan_!"

"Lalu, maksudmu apaaa?"

Obsidian Kyuhyun menajam. Tapi Sungmin tidak takut karena dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memalingkan muka, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sambil memutar kunci kontak, dia berkata tegas, "Mungkin kau tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tahu apa yang harus ku cari!"

Tangannya terulur, melakukan hal yang tidak pernah di lakukannya. Mengusap kepala Sungmin, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai kusut. Tinggal Sungmin terbengong-bengong. Benar-benar tidak mengerti!

.

.

Kegigihan Donghae akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Tanpa sengaja dia menemukan celah. Dan tanpa menunggu apalagi membuang waktu, dia "masuk" di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Peelahan tapi pasti, _namja_ itu membentangkan pemisah. Bukan hampir tak teraba seperti jaring laba-laba, tapi kokoh dan mencolok mata.

Sepele. Donghae menggunakan... lukisan!

Di Minggu pagi yang teduh karena saputan mendung, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin di trotoar. _Namja_ mungil itu sedang menatap terpesona lukisan di depannya. Sendirian. Tanpa banyak berfikir, Donghae mendekati si mungil itu.

"_Annyeong_," sapanya.

"_Ne_, _annyeong_."

Donghae menatap tidak percaya. Ternyata begitu kuat pesona sebuah lukisan, sampai bibir _pinkish_ yang biasanya judes itu langsung lupa memberi sapaan galak seperti biasanya. Yang paling hebat, _namja_ mungil ini juga langsung lupa mengusirnya.

"Itu judulnya _Shearing the Rams_. Karya Tom Roberts."

Serta-merta Sungmin menoleh.

"Ini repro!?" serunya tidak percaya.

"Yap!" Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu?" si pelukis muda yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan Sungmin dan Donghae jadi ikut tertarik.

"Tahu _dong_!" Donghae tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau ini?" pelukis itu menarik keluar satu lukisan dari tabung di sebelahnya. Hati-hati dia membukanya.

"Ah... bagus sekali!" puji Sungmin seketika.

"_Petit Dejeuner_. Frederick McCubbin!" cetus Donghae.

Sungmin dan si pelukis muda menatap kagum, dan Donghae menikmati tatapan itu.

"Ayo tes lagi!" tantangnya.

"Oh, saya bukannya mau nge-tes!" jawab si pelukis muda. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Ini pesanan orang. Dia minta dibuatkan tiga. Satunya ini." Dikeluarkannya satu gulungan lagi. "kau tahu juga?"

"_Impression for Golden Summer_. Karya Sir Arthur Streeton!"

"Wah! Ck! Ck! Ck!" Pelukis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Saya jadi malu. Niatnya ingin menjadi pelukis, tapi _malah_ tidak begitu tahu karya-karya pelukis lain."

Donghae tertawa.

"Kalau itu sih tidak usah khawatir. Jumlah pelukis di dunia ini, apalagi lukisannya, hampir menyaingi pasir di gurun. Jadi wajar saja kalau tidak tahu."

Tiba-tiba jam besar di dalam gereja di seberang jalan berdentang nyaring. Jam sepuluh tepat.

"_Omo_!" pelukis itu terlonjak. "Hampir lupa! Ada yang mau mengambil pesanan!" bergegas dia berdiri, lalu hati-hati sekali dia menarik keluar tiga buah lukisan yang terlindung di balik tripleks yang bersandar di pagar besi. Seketika Donghae terperangah.

"Coba lihat!" serunya sambil maju beberapa langkah.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya pelukis itu.

"Lihat... lihat! Coba dekatkan!"

Dengan ekspresi bingung pelukis itu mendekatkan lukisannya ke Donghae. Sungmin juga kaget karena seruan Donghae tadi jadi ikut merapat. Menatap seksama tiga buah lukisan yang salah satunya mirip gambar anak TK itu.

"_Seogsa_ tidak tahu, ini lukisan siapa!?" seru Donghae penuh semangat.

"_Aniyo_," jawab pelukis itu polos.

"_Omo_! Ini lukisannya Van Gogh!"

"_MWO_!?" seru pelukis itu dan Sungmin hampir bersamaan.

"_Ne_! Ini _nih_, yang seperti gambarnya anak TK, judulnya _Camera Artistului_. Lalu ini, padang bunga biru ini judulnya _Stinjenei_. Dan yang ini, pohon-pohon kering, judulnya _Livada Inflorita_!"

"Wah! Begitu ya?" pelukis itu terpana.

"_Ih_, _seogsa_ ini!" Donghae tertawa. "Pelukis sangat terkenal begitu, _masa_ tidak kenal juga!"

Sungmin menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya itu dengan kekaguman yang semakin sulit disembunyikannya.

"_Kok_ kau tau banyak, Donghae-_ssi_?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Dan persis seperti harapannya, kemudian Sungmin dengan mudah mengiyakan ajakannya untuk jalan-jalan. Sepertinya _namja_ mungil ini lupa kalau Donghae hampir membuatnya membawa tombak ke sekolah.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Kau sendirian?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Gigi kelincinya terlihat menyembul dari balik bibir mungilnya. Donghae menatapnya. Manis sekali _sih, namja_ mungil ini! rutuknya dalam hati.

Sungmin tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah menduga, pasti akan ditanya.

"Memang harus selalu berdua kemana-mana?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Ya tidak juga _sih_."

"Nah, itu kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Biasanya _'kan_ Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkanmu jauh sedikit saja dari dia."

Sungmin tertawa lebar. Itu _'kan_ kalau di sekolah. Di luar itu, dia pergi ke kutub-pun Kyuhyun tidak akan peduli.

"Kau mau aku telepon dia sekarang, biar datang ke sini?"

"Eh, jangan! Jangan!" cegah Donghae buru-buru.

"Makanya jangan suka memancing!"

Donghae menyeringai.

"Ayo kita makan, Minnie-_ah_? Sudah akan jam dua belas. Kau pasti keluar rumah sejak pagi."

"Makan apa?"

"Kau sukanya apa?"

"Oh, aku _sih_ apa saja suka. Asal jangan makanan si pus saja."

Donghae tertawa geli. Tidak menyangka jika Sungmin ternyata lucu. Mereka sampai di pinggir jalan yang lalu lintasnya padat.

"Di seberang sana ada restoran yang enak," kata Donghae. Kemudian dia jadi kelihatan sedikit canggung.

"_Wae_?"

"_Mianhe_, Minnie-_ah_. Aku bukannya kurang ajar. Tapi kalau menyeberangi jalan yang ramai seperti ini dengan orang manis, meskipun itu bukan kekasihku, aku selalu menggandeng tangannya, karena aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

"_Jeongmal_?" alis Sungmin bertaut. "Harus ya?"

"Ya tidak juga _sih._ Tapi pilihannya hanya dua..." Donghae meringis lucu. "Digandeng atau... digendong!"

Sungmin jadi tertawa. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya sehari-hari di sekolah.

"Ayo!" Digenggamnya jemari Sungmin dan dibimbingnya _namja_ mungil itu ke seberang. "Namamu siapa _sih_?" tanyanya saat mereka antri di depan kasir.

"Lho kau sudah tahu, _'kan_?" Sungmin menoleh heran ke _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya.  
Donghae hanya _nyengir_ lebar.

"Ya... _kan_ kita belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi?"

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_," Sungmin memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk kecil di depan Donghae.

Donghae tertawa lebar, gemas melihat _namja_ mungil di depannya.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_," dia mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

"Panggilanmu kecilmu Minnie, _sih_. Aku pikir, namamu itu Minnie _Mouse_, Minnie _Market_, atau Minnie _Bus_!" Donghae mengulang lagi godaannya yang dulu sempat membuat Sungmin marah.

"Iya, kau ini! Dasar!" Sungmin melotot bulat-bulat. "Membuatku malu saja!"

Donghae tertawa keras. Dan siang itu mereka lewati bersama. Duduk di satu sudut restoran, dan larut dalam tawa, canda, juga bicara. Berawal dari lukisan, dan berlanjut tentang apa saja.

.

.

TBC

Kekekeke update... update!. Saya sedang overdosis KyuMin moment di KTR sama SSTP nih, arghhh... mereka itu memang selalu bikin gemes. Kyu sekarang frontal banget nunjukin sikap atau omongannya ke Ming, semoga setelah ini tidak di rusak oleh kehadiran perusak-perusak moment mereka, dan semoga selamanya tetap seperti itu ^^. Lagu di atas sudah tahu kan lagunya siapa?. Bagi yang belum tahu, itu lagunya EunHae – I wanna Love you ^^. Yang mau protes tentang KyuMin moment-nya... disimpen dulu, ne. Fokus ke usaha Hae dulu di chap ini ^^.

Mengingatkan lagi... jika ada yang kurang nyaman memanggil saya author, bisa panggil saya chingu kok, panggil Lee juga boleh, atau panggil Eonni/Saeng? Saya 90 Line, saya juga masih merasa belum pantas menyandang sebutan author itu ^^.

Untuk pembaca baru saya ucapkan selamat datang... dan untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal, terima kasih karena masih mau menanti dan membaca cerita ini ^^.

**tiara. pumpkins137** : Kekekeke saya hanya mengikuti cerita novelnya chingu, tapi menurut saya sih Kyu lumayan kok perjuangannya untuk dapetin Ming ^^. Ini lanjutannya, tidak lama kan?.

**5351** : Bang ikan jadi penyemarak suasana disini, oke ini next-nya ^^.

**riesty137** : Oke, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Guest** : Hahaha sempet bingung dengan plesetannya Hae ke Ming sih chingu, untung saja bisa diterima ^^.

**Maximumelf** : Keke, chap ini mulai tahu tuh, tapi Kyu masih sok tenang nanggepinnya ^^.

**LiveLoveKyumin** : Hohoho bakalan sulit chingu, soalnya saya hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di novelnya ^^.

**sitara1083** : hwehehe Hae sedang mengatur strategi untuk ngrebut Ming dari Kyu. Fighting! Mian ndak asap ^^.

**Neng** : Kekeke ho'oh chingu, manisnya kebangetan ^^.

**danactebh** : Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**abilhikmah** : Iya ^^.

**HyunkiLee** : Siip ^^.

**cho. love. 94** : Mwehehehe sayang sekali chingu Kyu di sini modelnya sok tenang, palingan juga meledak-ledaknya kalo di hadapan Ming bukan di hadapan umum #sokgengsi -_-.

**Minhyunni1318** : Ini next-nya ^^.

**sissy** : Keke mungkin karena saya updatenya ndak jelas chingu, makanya bisa ketinggalan ^^. Hu'um ^^.

**airi. tokieda** : Benar-benar Fantastis! ^^.

**asdfghjkyu** : Lho... lho... saya juga udah nyiapin karung nih chingu, ayo kita bersaing dengan Kyu dan Hae #apasih =,=.

**winecouple** : Kekeke hu'um ^^.

**sary nayola** : Lho... saya selalu balas riview kok, apalagi kalo ada pertanyaannya ^^. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**Lele Bantet** : Hahahaha gomawo ^^.

**Chella-KMS** : Keke dari awal memang sudah ngincer Hae chingu, karena karakter saingannya Kyu slenge'an banget. Kita lihat saja bersama-sama, ne. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**LauraRose14** : Kekeke gomawo eon, saeng juga gemes banget pas ngetik chap ini ^^. Oke eon... semangat... Fighting! ^^.

**Cho MeiHwa** : Oke ^^.

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends** : Mian ndak kilat, semoga suka ^^.

**pumpkinsparkyumin** : Gomawo untuk gerombolan reviewnya (?) :-D. Kekeke Hae hanya ingin menyemarakkan hubungan KyuMin chingu ^^. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**Ria** : Kekekeke Seo cs masih tidak berani untuk melakukan pergerakan chingu, trauma sama ancamannya Kyu ^^. Tapi nanti ada saatnya mereka akan mengambil kesempatan untuk deketin Kyu di tengah-tengah kebersamaan HaeMin ^^. Cukup Hae saja chingu yang muncul, bang Jungmo lagi wamil, jadinya dia hanya mau muncul jadi cameo di awal saja #apasih -_-.

**Guest** : KyuMin emang JJANG! ^^.

**ShinJiWoo920202** : Kekekeke emang Kyu itu, sok gengsi sih #digamparKyu. Ini lanjutannya ^^.

**endah. kyumin137** : Gwaenchana, syukurlah kalau suka ^^. Gomawo, ne. Ini next-nya ^^.

**AnjarHana137** : Kekeke bisa dihajar Ming kalau Kyu manggil kaya' gitu ^^.

**Okalee** : Kekeke di real life ataupun di dunia ff, Kyu selalu jadi pemenangnya kok chingu ^^.

**Queenshi137** : Kekeke bahagia banget dah yang di tunggu2 akhirnya muncul ^^. Ada... ada... #lhoinikanmasihrahasia. Oke saeng, semangat! Ini next-nya ^^.

**Zahra Amelia** : Gwaenchana ^^. Hahaha gemez banget ya sama Ming ^^. Hu'um, judulnya jadi 'dendam abang Hae'. Oke ini lanjutannya ^^.

Big Thank's to:

tiara. Pumpkins137, 5351, riesty137, Guest, Maximumelf, LiveLoveKyumin, sitara1083, Neng, danactebh, abilhikmah, HyunkiLee, cho. love. 94, Minhyunni1318, sissy, airi. tokieda, asdfghjkyu, winecouple, sary nayola, Lele Bantet, Chella-KMS, LauraRose14, Cho MeiHwa, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, pumpkinsparkyumin, Ria, Guest, ShinJiWoo920202, endah. kyumin137, AnjarHana137, Okalee, Queenshi137, Zahra Amelia

Semua yang sudah follow/favorit dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca walaupun tanpa sengaja ^^

#bow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, saranghae ^^.


End file.
